Jalan Yang Lagi Gelap
by rosecolouredheart
Summary: Sequel
1. Chapter 1

**A Darker Road**

By Ginger Ninja

 **Before You Begin**

 _He was lying on his side, his back to the future, his eyes on a past shrouded in darkness._

 _Both were going to crush him._

 _He closed his tired eyes. He couldn't tell them to stay back any longer._

* * *

Yuna and Zidane's cake had just gone in the oven when Tifa and Aerith arrived in the kitchen. Their conversation about visiting some of the other worlds faded away as they found the people they were looking for.

"What's up ladies?" Zidane asked. His cocky grin was completely spoilt by the fact that he was covered in chocolate, flour and eggs.

"Don't even try it Zidane," Tifa said, stepping in front of Aerith who giggled and even blushed a little. "Anyway, we've got some good news."

Kairi's eyes lit up. "He's here." She hopped off her stool. "Where is he?"

"The ship just landed in the hanger. Cloud and Leon went to meet them."

"We told Red," Aerith said, "but you know what he's like when he sinks his nose into a good book. And Barret and Cid are getting a bigger ship ready to fly so they can help displaced people get home."

"Well I'm coming!" Yuna, who was even messier than Zidane, declared. "You stay and watch the cake," she ordered the blond young man, who chuckled and offered the girl a salute. "I'll be back later once I've told Sora how great it'll taste!" She reached up and took hold of Kairi's hand. "Let's go!"

Aerith led the way to the hanger, talking and laughing with Tifa as they went. Kairi could barely keep herself from running forward; so desperate was she to see Sora.

Yuna had to jog to keep up with her. "You're excited," the little girl said with a giggle.

"Very," Kairi replied with a bright smile.

"I am too! I want Sora to have some cake."

"I'm sure he'll love it."

For so long she'd waited to see him, even gone to another universe to help him, but they hadn't had a proper reunion yet and now, finally, she was going to be able to say all the things she had been desperate to tell him since… Kairi smiled with a quiet laugh. She didn't remember how long she'd loved him. All she knew was that now was the time she had to tell him.

"Cloud, I always knew you'd make a great big brother."

Pulled out of her thoughts by Tifa, Kairi looked up and saw the others approaching. Donald and Goofy, both looking haggard and in need of several hours of sleep, were walking ahead of Leon and Cloud, the tall blond carrying Sora on his back. Leon was hovering just behind Donald and Goofy, worried that one or both would drop without warning.

"Off to bed this instant you two," Aerith ordered. "You should've let Leon and Cloud go off and search. Neither of you are up to strenuous activity yet."

"Sora's our responsibility," Donald replied, trying to sound angry like he usually did, but instead breaking into a yawn.

"Bed," Aerith repeated.

The pair nodded and agreed to let Aerith and Tifa escort them to their rooms. Sora's worn-out friends both smiled at Kairi as they went by her. "See," Goofy said, "we said we'd bring him home."

"Aw but that's no good," Yuna was saying to Cloud and Leon. "I baked a cake especially and everything!"

Kairi walked over, reached up and brushed some of Sora's messy, damp hair off his flushed face. "He's warm." She bit her lip. "Why isn't he awake?" She had expected Sora to walk right up to her, hands held behind his head and cocky grin in place. "Was he hurt again?"

"Its just exhaustion," Cloud reassured her. "You saw what happened."

Kairi knew Cloud was right. After all, it wasn't every day that people fought to the death with a powerful opponent, wielded Light and Dark and then, to top it off, reconnected the In-Between worlds to Light and Dark and sent everyone home to where they belonged. It must have eaten up all of Sora's usually unimaginable energy.

"He just needs to rest," Cloud added.

"And he needs new clothes," Leon commented as Sora's remaining shoe fell to the ground in tatters. "I'll find the King and see what he can do."

"I'll come with you Mister Cloud," Yuna said, walking alongside the man. "I can use White magic so maybe I can help Sora some." She smiled up at Kairi, once again taking the older girl's hand. "We'll take care of him, right?"

Kairi nodded. "Definitely." She wasn't going to leave him until he was awake.

* * *

 _He could feel someone leaning against him, someone else's back resting on his._

" _Who are you?" They both asked the question at once._

 _They tried to answer one another, but their voices…no, their identities… were lost to the darkness._

* * *

"Red, you haven't changed a bit, have you?" Yuffie said, watching her friend as he turned a page with his nose.

They were in the library. Yuffie, her wounds almost fully healed now, was helping tidy up, sweeping up the wooden splinters and making neat piles of all the debris.

"Why would I change Yuffie?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. It's just been a while, that's all." She sat on the table where he was reading. "What's it about?"

"Hearts. It was written by this Ansem fellow."

"Oh. Him. The ruler of our world."

"Yuffie, Ansem wasn't from our world. He's from a place called Hollow Bastion."

"Well duh. That's our world."

"No, it isn't."

"But…" Yuffie sighed. "So, Merlin was right about our memories…"

"Merlin?"

"Oh, he's a really powerful wizard but he's resting at the moment. I'm sure he'll be along later. He loves books so I'm sure you'll get on great."

Red turned the next page with his nose. "Sounds promising."

* * *

Leon and the King found the room Cloud had taken Sora to a little while later. Sora was resting on his side, the blankets already twisted around his body. Kairi had taken up residence in a big leather chair, Yuna sitting on her knees. Cloud left when Tifa came to find him, the pair promising to return later.

"Send Aerith up here later too, could ya?" Mickey asked them as they left. "I'd like her to take a look at him, just to be on the safe side."

Kairi couldn't help but feel tense and worried. It was hard for her to sit there and do nothing but what could she do aside from watch over him?

Mickey had under his arm a neatly folded set of pyjamas. "I dunno how we're actually gonna get them on him…" the mouse commented. "But we do need to get him out of those rags."

"I'll sort it," Leon replied. He turned to look at the two girls. "Could we have a little privacy?"

Kairi nodded. Yuna stood up and together the pair went outside, closing the door behind them. Kairi sat down, her back against the wall and her chin resting on her knees. "When we were little," she suddenly said, talking because the silence was too much for her, "we always used to go swimming together and if we had to get changed in the same place, we didn't care about not wearing clothes. But now…" She laughed. "Now we have to, because we've gotten older and things have changed so much."

"Do things always have to change?" Yuna asked.

Kairi shrugged. "I don't know, but for me things have always been changing."

"Me too," Yuna replied sadly. "That's what the Heartless do huh?"

"Yeah, they come and mess things up." Kairi wrapped her arm around the little girl. "It'll be all right. Sora will be fine after some rest. And then he can have some of the cake!"

"The cake that came out looking delicious if I say so myself, which I do, because it did." Kairi and Yuna saw Zidane approaching. He smiled. "Cloud told me everyone was up here. Sora all right?"

"He's sleeping," Kairi answered.

"Again!" Zidane joined the girls on the floor. "Jeez, is that all he ever does?"

"Seems like it," Yuna giggled. "Ya know Kairi, Sora slept for three days once. And he talked in his sleep lots too! I forgot about that when we were making the cake."

"Three days?" Kairi hoped she sounded sufficiently shocked. When she was reminded of all the things Yuna and Zidane had told her in the kitchen, her heart clenched and tears of sorrow sprung to her eyes. Sora had gone through so much and she hadn't been there to help him until the end… and even then…

Nothing slipped by Zidane unnoticed and he had a story already prepped and ready to deliver to ensure Kairi was cheered up.

"You know, Sora turned into a frog once."

Zidane grinned. Oh, _that_ got her attention. Yuna's too. Zidane forgot that the incident had (just barely) been kept a secret.

"He did what?" Kairi said, already giggling.

His smirk was utterly devious. "Yeah, so, Sora borrowed some of Tifa's Materia…"

* * *

 _Both of them wanted to turn and look at the other, but the darkness was holding them in place. Only their voices accepted their needs, so long as they didn't try to speak their names._

" _Who are you?"_

" _Me?"_

" _You."_

" _I'm…"_

" _Isn't someone else here?"_

" _Huh? Where?"_

 _If he could've done, he would have pointed at the past. "There, in the darkness."_

" _Who?"_

" _Don't you know?"_

" _Why would I?"_

" _Because…"_

* * *

Night had drawn in quickly, bringing rainstorms with it. Zidane was asleep on the chair. Yuna was curled up in his lap and fast asleep beneath a blanket. Kairi sat on Sora's bed, holding a cool cloth to his fevered brow. Despite everything – the noise of his friends, having his clothes changed and running a fever through it all – Sora hadn't stirred at all. He was entirely peaceful, breathing slow and even as he slept deeply.

Leaving the cloth to rest on his head, Kairi reached for his hand. "Hey, Sora? Zidane and Yuna told me a lot of stories. If you don't wake up, I'll tie your hair in bunches, go find Riku and then let him laugh at you for the rest of our lives."

Nothing.

"Kairi?"

It was Tifa. She came into the room, an oil lamp flickering in her hand.

"Hi Tifa."

"It's the middle of the night sweetie," Tifa said, resting her other hand on Kairi's shoulder. "You need rest too. Your arm must be uncomfortable."

In truth, Kairi's arm was a constant throb but she had forced herself to ignore it. She turned to Tifa. "I can't leave him alone."

Tifa winked. "Seems to me like that bed is big enough for two."

Sleep was so, so tempting.

"Go on Kairi, I'll stay up. Besides, if he wakes up, it'll wake you up too. He won't hate you for sleeping. In fact, he'll worry if he wakes up and finds you exhausted. You know how Sora is."

Kairi laid down, her head next to Sora's. "He used to say he had strange dreams and I didn't always believe him." She made sure her good hand held one of his. "I know better now."

She drifted off, leaving Tifa to keep watch. "Strange dreams," the woman whispered with a frown. "Is that where he always went?"

* * *

"… _didn't you come first?"_

" _Me?"_

" _Yes, you."_

 _The person in the darkness was coming closer._

" _What if he came first?"_

" _If he did…"_

* * *

"But why are you leaving alone?" Goofy asked as he and Donald stood with Mickey, watching Cid and his friend Barret as they prepared a ship for the King. "If you wait just a coupla days Your Majesty, Donald and I can come with you."

Mickey shook his head. "Ya need to stay with Sora. It's your appointed task. And ya still need rest."

"We're both better than before," Donald said. "We slept quite a bit and checked in on Sora earlier…"

"He's still sleepin' so we can you with you for a few days and come back when…"

"I'm sorry guys but I can't let ya do that. Sora will need ya both more than me. He'll need all his friends."

"But…" Donald and Goofy tried to argue, but to no avail.

"Besides, you've got months and months to catch up on! And I know ya both missed Sora loads."

"But… but won't you be in danger too?" Donald said.

"As the King of this world, it is my duty to protect it." Mickey smiled up at his friends. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Oh!" He reached into a pocket and pulled out a letter. "Be sure to give it to Sora, and don't read it before he gets it, okay?"

"Ship's ready for ya Mickey!" Cid called.

"I'll be right there!" The King turned to leave.

Donald gave Mickey a hug. Goofy wrapped his lanky arms around both of them.

"You come back safe, y'hear!" Donald ordered.

"I will, I promise."

"And you be sure to let us know if ya need any help, all right Your Majesty?" Goofy said.

"All right."

Once released from his friends' hug, Mickey strolled across the hanger and disappeared aboard his ship. Donald and Goofy watched him leave sadly, their duty and friendship with Sora conflicting with their desire to protect their King.

"A mouse for a King," Barret murmured so only Cid would hear. "That's…"

"Unusual? Original? Bizarre? Insane?"

"Yeah… somethin' like that…"

* * *

It was the grim, grey morning when Kairi snapped away, a cry choking out of her. Tifa was there to hold her as she sobbed, the nightmare skating over her mind's eye with far more gore than reality had held.

Fallen Kairi… blood and bones and…

"I wish I hadn't done it," Kairi whispered over and over and over. "But I had to, I know I had to. I wish I hadn't though. Does that make me terrible?"

"It makes you human."

"She was almost me, almost human. She didn't deserve…"

"But she wasn't human. She was…"

"A Fallen."

"She was prepared to kill you, Sora and anyone else who got in her way."

"The noises…" Kairi held her hands to her ears. "I can't stop hearing it."

"It gets easier," Tifa promised, stroking Kairi's red hair. "Each day, it'll fade a little bit more. It does for everyone. You just look at yourself in the mirror and say 'I did what I had to. I feel awful about it, but I'm still who I am and I am a good person.'"

Kairi let Tifa hold her for a moment longer, before she pulled herself back and asked, "What about the nightmares?"

Tifa didn't smile. "They might never leave, but… you'll always have the light, won't you?"

"I know." Kairi looked at him with what hopefully came off as a melodramatic sigh. "If he decides to wake up."

And they both had to laugh.

* * *

 _"…then I think we're in trouble."_

 _The past was upon them, cold hands somehow reaching around both of them and pulling them apart. "You are in trouble," a new voice promised. "Well, one of you is. The other… I think you and I will make very good friends – brothers even."_

 _Both wanted to ask who was in trouble and who had a new friend, but there was a sudden weight on their shoulders. "How about you both have a dream for a while? I'm sure that very soon, I'll meet at least one of you again."_

" _Again?"_

" _Again."_

 _They fell apart._

 _He landed…_

… _and above him, a twilit sky went dark._

* * *

Riku stood outside the quiet mansion, the wind whispering through the woods behind him. The gate was easy to jump over and he cleared it with ease, landing in the garden beyond and walking up to the door. He knocked on it and waited for the man to answer.


	2. Chapter 2

**It Rains**

 _When_ _he opened his eyes, he saw a place he knew and didn't know._ _His_ _bare feet crossed the ground, stepping on old leaves that didn't make a sound as he crushed them. The woods were dark, the black sky devoid of stars. Autumn leaves tumbled endlessly from the trees, a blur of old brown and burnt orange, coating the brittle grass he stood on. In this place, visited and yet never before seen, he was alone in a crowd. All of them stood around him, shrouded in darkness to keep their faces out of his memory._

 _Really? His memory?_

 _If he questioned them, they wouldn't answer. They didn't seem to think they had to. Maybe he knew them._

 _How could he?_

 _It seemed that their names would hover on the edge of his tongue, only to fall away as he tried to speak a name aloud._

 _Their bodies, all featureless black, began to merge into one another – a meaningless whole. Inexplicably, he fell to his knees. The leaves carpeting the ground burst up around him. They began to change, broken brown into healthy green. He lifted his head, watching the leaves as they rose._

 _But the person stood in his way. He couldn't see the person's face properly, the eyes still hidden in shadow. The person's lips moved. Wind tore out of nowhere, scattering the suddenly noisy leaves. They blocked his sight and dispersed the person's words._

 _He threw out his arms to clear the leaves. They passed in a fragmented breeze, rustling as they skimmed over his skin. Where had that person gone? He couldn't see, blinded by fluttering things. Where was he now? He fought his way past the curtain of leaves._

 _Then he heard footsteps, echoing loudly on stone._

 _Stone?_

 _He lowered his arms. A new place greeted him. He was in a massive hallway that had been bathed orange and dusky browns thanks to the lingering twilight. The footsteps continued to ring out, always closing in but never arriving._

 _He stepped a little further into the hall, seeing the crumbling furniture and the lack of life. The footsteps continued, coming and going as they pleased from everywhere and nowhere. He turned around and looked up to the balcony at the top of the stairs._

 _A girl stood there. He knew her! He called out her name but it came out wrong. She ran away, something white fluttering to the ground where she had been standing. A door slammed. He ran up the stairs but he couldn't follow her because he didn't know where she had gone._

 _And now the footsteps were chasing him, racing up behind him._

 _He reached out to look at what the girl had left behind. It was a piece of paper. He reached out, intent on seeing what was on it._

 _The person's hand fell on his shoulder._

 _Even as his hand picked the discarded paper up, he turned and looked._

 _The mouth moved. This time, he heard the words. "It belongs to me."_

 _Sora lost himself in the darkness of the other's hidden face._

* * *

The dreams finally tumbled away, allowing him to slowly awaken. Oh but he was so comfortable, drowsing in a warm haze where everything felt just right. A contended sigh escaped him as he curled up on his side, the warmth shifting with him to keep him in its embrace. When had he last felt this comfy? He didn't bother to try and remember; the moment was perfect. He was only too ready to spend the rest of his day in this warm place, floating peacefully without disruption and not caring about a single detail.

But his mind was a curious thing, always reaching out for the next thing to occupy itself with. The first thing he noticed was the sound of heavy rainfall. The noise hooked into his mind and kept him from sleep. With the slow decision-making of someone entirely comfy, Sora decided to emerge from the blankets. Curiosity never failed to get the better of him.

Sora, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, pushed his way out of his thick covers. He found himself in a room he'd never seen before, the décor exceedingly royal. The room was huge as well, but empty aside from him and a variety of antiquated (and probably fantastically expensive) furniture. He frowned. The place didn't feel like Hollow Bastion. It was too… too… _not_ empty. He laughed at himself when he couldn't think of a better description than that.

So where was this? Sora sat up, the blankets falling away from him. It only took one look at the large insignia on his pyjamas for his location to reveal itself. Disney Castle. Of course! Donald and Goofy had said that was where they were going. Sora shook his head. His brain wasn't quite up to speed yet.

He strained his ears to hear something, anything, beyond the rain but he couldn't. Standing slowly, he walked over to the massive balconied window, the thick carpet keeping his feet warm. He held a warm hand to the chilly glass. The rain pummelled the castle, the clouds so low Sora couldn't see more than a metre ahead of him.

"A sad day," he murmured quietly.

The rain lashed his window in agreement, the water a hushed roar as it washed over glass and stone. Sora traced droplets with his fingers, his face blank with empty thoughts.

"So sad."

His voice jumped him out of his thoughts. Surprised at his choice of words, Sora shook himself and pulled back from the window, his cooled fingers soon warming again in the lovely room. He looked at his pyjamas again, chuckling at the sight of the royal Disney Castle emblem decorating his chest and stomach. It was cute but he really couldn't go walking around in it.

He didn't have to search long for clothes. On the other side of the bed was a large, incredibly soft leather chair with a pile of clothes patiently waiting for him. Soon he was out of his oh so fetching pyjamas and dressed in baggy, army green combat trousers that ended just below his knees, two black belts crisscrossed around his waist to hold the trousers up, a long-sleeved white undershirt and a black hooded t-shirt with the words "Cheer up Goth" printed on it in white text. Sora decided Zidane was behind _that_ statement and figured he should go find said tailed friend.

…but was Zidane even at the castle? Was anyone at the castle? It was so quiet.

And, as hard as he tried to feel different, Sora was saddened to have woken up alone. What if that meant no one had come home safely? But Donald and Goofy had said everyone was here… So, what if something had happened while he'd slept? Anxiety gnawed his stomach. He had to find the others.

So, shoeless, Sora strolled out of his room and into a wide, windowed corridor. He passed by numerous suits of armour and flags, all bearing the Disney insignia. The rain drew patterns over Sora's skin as he passed the windows. He didn't look out. His head was bowed; his mind had moved on to working out how he had actually gotten to where he currently was. He remembered Brighthelmston. Or, rather, he remembered Donald and Goofy telling him that they were in the small town as they helped him walk up a breezy hill to where the ship was. Goofy had been commenting lots on how refreshing sea air could be. Sora remembered trying to tell his friend that the wind wasn't keeping him awake but his exhaustion had made him tongue-tied and he had had to abandon his words. After that… Sora's footsteps slowed as he thought harder. After that… he remembered Goofy helping him into a seat while Donald got the ship ready to leave and that was it, nothing more until he had woken up just now.

But he couldn't forget the dream. A shiver worked its way through him as he began heading down a flight of white marble stairs. It was already beginning, the next stage in his journey. He knew his dreams were no longer normal, not since the Keyblade had come to him. He wasn't naïve enough to believe that his dreams were meaningless, not any more. He bit back a sigh, knowing such feelings of reluctance would get him nowhere. This was his life now. As much as he wanted to return to the island where all he had had was normality, Sora knew that wasn't how it would be. Besides, Sora reminded himself as his feet touched plush maroon carpet at the bottom of the stairs, when he had so many new and wonderful friends perhaps fighting wasn't so bad. After all, it wasn't as though he was alone.

Still, a chance to rest wouldn't go amiss. His injuries had been healed by Light but his weariness lingered and his body felt incredibly heavy. Ignoring all that, Sora walked on, intent on finding his friends.

The rain continued to whisper over the castle's stonework, accompanying him as he walked. He ran a hand through his permanently messy hair and a wide yawn made his jaw pop. Where was everyone? He couldn't hear anything that might suggest he wasn't alone in the whole of Disney Castle. Then again, in a castle this huge, the others could be throwing a massive party on another side of the building and he would never hear it. So, a little drowsily, on he walked alone.

"No luck finding them huh? That's just too bad."

Sora jerked to a stop, the voice from behind unfamiliar. Suddenly very awake, Sora called the Keyblade out and spun around.

He was greeted by a skinny figure in a black coat, all features hidden beneath a heavy hood. "Hello Sora," a young male voice said, snide laughter in the tone. "Welcome home."

Oathkeeper held tight, Sora glared at the mysterious figure. "Who are you? And how do you know my name?"

The man addressed only one of the questions. "I'm your new best friend. Well, one of them. But I think you'll like me the most."

Sora's eyes narrowed. "Somehow I doubt that."

There was a feeling in the air, something deeply unsettling. It wrapped itself around Sora, infecting his body until his heart pounded faster, unease flipped his stomach and chills raced up his spine. Sora didn't understand what it was, but he knew that this man wasn't normal. What was it that made Sora feel as though insects were crawling through his bones?

The figure shrugged. "Don't you think it's strange that everyone else left you all alone?"

"I guess I didn't make very good company when I was asleep." Was this person a figure from his dream? If so, it was certainly coming true fast.

The man paced forward a little, holding up an arm and waving a finger. "Wouldn't it just be _dreadful_ if they all forgot you."

"How about you lose the hood and start making sense?"

"What, this early in the game?"

"It isn't a game!" Sora snapped, his already tired grip on patience slipping. His hand twitched, ready to attack.

"Of course it is. Everything's a game." The man was smiling, Sora could hear it in that oily tone. "And this one's gonna be fantastic, a real ride of your life!" The man pointed at Sora. "Are you ready?

"What are you talking about?"

The man turned and ran. Sora chased after him, back up the stairs and back along the corridor to his room. The door was thrown open and Sora made it back to the bedroom in time to see the hooded figure jump over the balcony. Rain was soaking the bedroom's carpet but Sora had no time to worry about something so minor. He stepped out onto the balcony, soaked in an instant, but couldn't see anything beyond the mist. The freshness of the air tried to calm Sora, but the man was down there and he had to be found. If Sora listened hard enough he could hear the sound of footsteps splashing as they ran through puddles. Without a thought for his personal safety, Sora jumped off the balcony.

His feet landed in soft, muddy grass, the trail he had to follow clear. He ran after the man, the mist keeping his exact whereabouts hidden.

"You can't stop me yet."

Sora skidded to a stop, the man suddenly right in front of him. Sora's hand tightened around Oathkeeper. "Aren't you going to at least tell me your name?"

"Hah, not a chance kid. You'll have to learn it for yourself and when you do, be sure to commit it to memory." The man tapped his head. "Got it?"

The rain falling over them was starting to lessen, the mist finally stirring. The grounds of Disney Castle were slowly emerging, scarred from the horrendous battle that had been waged not too long ago.

Sora looked around, fearing for a moment that he hadn't left the In-Between universe. "What happened here?"

"The balance slipped and the Heartless came here, Heartless no one had seen before. People fought, more than you care to imagine died and, oh yeah, it's your fault it happened."

"My fault…"

"And you are going to pay for all your mistakes." A black, oval-shaped portal opened behind the hooded man. The power of darkness was unmistakeable. "Better keep a close eye on those friends of yours." The man stepped backwards. "No telling where they might go."

And then he was gone, the portal closing quickly behind him. Sora was left alone in the rain-soaked world, the Keyblade fading away as confusion and discomfort replaced his adrenaline. His right hand reached over to his left arm and delivered a painful pinch. Ouch. Yes, he was definitely awake. The man really had been there but the occurrence was becoming more and more like a dream. Fear unnerved Sora. It was so strange. How could it have really happened? A strange man appearing and disappearing… It didn't make sense. The bizarreness of it… He kept turning it around and around in his mind, unable to accept that it was either reality or a dream. The man's words echoed around his mind. It felt so unreal and yet that was what made it feel true, because how would he imagine something so perfectly lifelike? And the land around him was damaged, the evidence of the massive battle that had been fought here undeniable.

"My fault?" Was he asking the rain? "Because of the balance… When I…"

"Sora! This isn't really the weather to be going for a walk in you know!"

He turned and found Zidane, who was clad in blue jeans and a white sleeveless sweater, standing behind him, looking a little breathless. The blond managed to grin anyway. "I found your room empty. Didn't take much to figure out… hey, are you all right?"

"Th-there was a man…"

"What? Where?" Zidane's hands grabbed his daggers that were sheathed, as usual, around his waist.

"No, he already left."

Zidane loosened up and stood by Sora. "Are you all right? You seem kinda dazed."

Sora blinked heavily. "Was it really… did that really just happen?"

Zidane stepped around Sora and they stood face to face. The elder teen seized Sora by the shoulders and gave him a firm shake. "Are you sleepwalking? Kairi said you do that."

"I'm awake… I _think_ I'm awake."

"Okay, you need to stop being so confusing. And we need to get back inside." Zidane turned Sora around, marching him back towards the castle. "I dunno, you're awake all of five minutes and you're already as weird as ever."

"Sorry." Sora pulled himself back from his absent frame of mind. "There was definitely a man here. He was saying things and then he ran off. I went after him. I didn't know who he was and when I came out here he disappeared into Darkness. It all felt so wrong."

"But didn't you think maybe you dreamt it?"

"I didn't Zidane! It was just…weird. I think we should find him."

"You're right, we should. But you're gonna leave that to me and the others because if I don't get you back to Kairi she's gonna have my head."

"Kairi!" Sora burst out excitedly, all thoughts of strange hooded men tumbling away. He looked at Zidane, who wasn't even trying to hide his grin. "Where is she!"

"Inside with Yuna. She's been sitting with you every day since you came back but we made her take a break. Come on," Zidane pushed a door open and stepped into what was probably a ballroom. "I'll take you to her."

"We made it all back," Sora said as Zidane led him out the ballroom. "Everyone is here, right?"

"Well, sort of."

"Sort of?"

"Well Mister I-Like-To-Sleep-For-Days-On-End, life has to go on. Tifa, Cloud, Barret and… oh that angsty guy… uuuh… brown hair, big scar…" Zidane drew a finger down his forehead between his eyes. "What's his name?"

Sora grinned. "You mean Leon?"

"Right! Him! Yeah anyway, they've gone off to check the survivors on the other worlds and take them wherever they need to go. Basically Barret woke up, realised Marlene was missing, and ordered that Cid guy to give him a ship _post-haste._ His language was, of course, far more colourful."

Sora laughed, remembering only too well some of the 'colourful' words he'd heard Barret bellow. "So how long have they been gone?"

"They left about two days ago. They've got Marlene, Terra and Galuf out of the suddenly not-so-ruined Coliseum and now they're stopping by Agrabah and helping all the people from this world and yours back to where they come from."

"My world!"

"Yeah, apparently the ghost-type Heartless…"

"Fallen Heartless," Sora corrected.

"Right, whatever. Anyway, while we were in the In-Between Universe, a bunch of worlds here got frozen and the people were taken elsewhere."

Zidane didn't seem to notice the pained look that passed over Sora's face. "Frozen?"

"Don't worry, it's all fine now. Tifa and the others are just sorta helping out." Zidane was hiding something; the rapidity of his speech betrayed him. "Oh! And that King Mickey went too. Don't you find it sorta funny talking to him when he's so small and has a kinda high-pitched voice and…"

Sora decided he couldn't be bothered to address the matter of the frozen worlds just yet, not when something was being kept from him. "Did you know he has a Keyblade?"

"You're _kidding_!"

"Nope."

"Whoa. Okay, I get it, never insult the mouse."

"Definitely don't. Donald and Goofy will make sure you regret it. They're very devoted to their king. Where are they anyway?"

"They're in the library. Everyone's there. They're having a meeting about reconstructing the castle. Well, except myself, Yuna and Kairi but that's because we were fidgeting and got kicked out by Red."

Sora gave Zidane a look. "Kairi doesn't fidget."

"Okay, okay, I was fidgeting. Yuna and Kairi came along to keep me out of trouble."

Sora stopped walking and turned to watch the softer rain trickle over the damaged castle. "All this because of the Heartless… because of the Darkness."

"Sora…" Zidane sighed, knowing a 'you know it's not your fault' lecture really wasn't going to get either of them anywhere. "Come on, I need to go dump you with Kairi and Yuna so I can get the others and search for your man in black."

That spurred Sora on. "Right, sorry."

The room Zidane led him to was once a lounge. The windows, now boarded over, had been blown out by the battle and the furniture largely lay in tatters. The rain was soaking through the pitiful wooden window boards and the air was cold. Sora shivered but the person he saw next warmed him up (perhaps a little too much). Kairi was there, Yuna too, sitting on a couple of crates with another resting between them. Yuna was apparently teaching Kairi how to play Tetra Master with a deck of homemade cards. Yuna was swinging her legs back and forth, her blue dungarees disappearing into bright yellow Wellington boots. Yuna was all decked out to play in the rain, a thick white top under her dungarees to keep her warm while her yellow jacket rested on another box.

"Sora!" Yuna squealed when she saw him come in. She ran and threw herself at him, holding on tight and hugging him with all her might. "You finally woke up and you're okay and I'm so happy!"

He couldn't help but smile and hug the girl back, crouching down so they were on the same level. "Hi Yuna."

"I made a cake for you but everyone else ate it so now there's none left so I guess you won't get to try it."

"That's…sad." Chocolate cake would go down quite nice right about now. His stomach gave a rumble at the thought of food.

"I've been having lots of fun while you were sleeping, _unlike last time,"_ she admonished, stepping back so she could wag her finger at him. "We got to play games and I got to splash in all the puddles! And we all got to pick out your nice new t-shirt. Zidane and Kairi thought it suited you and I don't know what it means but I'm sure they're right!"

Sora looked down at his t-shirt. "It's a good choice." He liked people to be cheerful, so why was his mood swinging all over the place?

"Yuna," Zidane called. "Why don't you come with me? We need to leave these two alone for a while." He held out his hand.

"Why? I want to stay and play more!"

Zidane walked over and picked Yuna up. "Come on, we need to find some people to search the castle too. Weird stuff's happening already. I'll need your help." Then he whispered so only she could hear, "They haven't spoken properly for a really long time. They need to be alone, okay?"

"Oooh okay! Um… we'll go search the castle for…weird stuff!"

"That's it." And off the pair went.

For two people who'd had countless daydreams of this reunion, Sora and Kairi were surprisingly shy. Both looked at each other and blushed, funny little smiles lifting their lips.

"Kairi…"

"Sora…"

They laughed and looked away. Sora wiggled his bare toes on the cold ground. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I didn't mean for you to get in any more danger. I didn't…"

"It's okay, don't worry. I can take care of myself now." She held her arms behind her, longer red hair falling over her face. Sora couldn't help but look at her and marvel at how she'd changed. She was taller now, her slim body clad in a hooded top that was pink on the sleeves and white at the front and back, a pair of beige shorts, long cream socks that reached up to her thighs and pink boots. Around her waist was a brown belt that had a pouch, which was also strapped to her leg to keep it from shaking the contents too much. She also had a pink scarf to help keep her warm.

Observations complete, Sora spoke again. "Yeah but I'm supposed to…" He trailed off, not knowing how to explain things. He still had very set ideas about what a boy was supposed to do for a girl.

Kairi walked over to him. She smiled brightly and he smiled back, his heart fluttering inside him because now these little things meant something new, something special that was thrilling and scary all at once.

"I'm fine, better than ever now that you're back with me," Kairi promised, deepening the blush already reddening Sora's cheeks. She giggled, loving to see his bashfulness in place of his usual self-confidence. So it was true what Tifa and Aerith had told her about boys. No matter how much they showed off, they really were shy with their feelings when they were truly in love. How her heart squeezed excitedly inside her, her breath briefly hard to draw in. She'd known from the drawing in the cave how he felt but to see him react like this, when he never had before, was the absolute confirmation that the love between them was more than an idle child's drawing. Their eyes met and the knowledge passed between them. Without realising it, they drew closer together.

Kairi reached out and placed the back of her hand against his forehead. "Good, your fever's gone. I was…" Her hand fell onto his shoulder as her smile began to tremble. "You overdid it."

Without warning, Kairi pulled Sora into a hug as her tears began to fall in earnest. Never liking it when she cried, Sora hugged her back. He was a little uncertain at first, his arms sticking out because he didn't quite know where to put them. Plus he'd only ever received one hug from Kairi in the past and that was when she'd brought him back from being a Heartless…

…from when he'd created all the other versions of himself.

Why was he thinking so much?

His arms held her and her warmth seeped into him as she clung on tightly. "I didn't mean to scare you," he said quietly. "I'm sorry."

She couldn't reply through her sobs. They soaked through his clothes. He held her shaking body to him, his strength becoming hers as she held onto him, ensuring he wouldn't go anywhere without her. He whispered comforting nonsense to her, stroking her hair and feeling bold and grown up for doing so (he'd seen adults do it back home and thought it looked good). It was when she was in his arms that he noticed her left arm wasn't covered in cloth but was actually encased in white bandages, two metallic splints tied to both sides of her limb. He knew a broken arm when he saw one.

"Kairi…" he said sadly, hating that she had been injured. "How did that happen?"

"Oh!" She pulled back, using her good arm to brush away the tears. "It was just an accident. Really, it's nothing serious." She sniffled and pushed her hair out of her face. "It doesn't even hurt any more."

He was looking at her more closely now, noticing the dark circles below her glimmering blue eyes. "Haven't you been sleeping?"

"I've been with you."

Sora ignored the guilt poking at him because he knew the shadows of nightmares. "What happened?"

Kairi shook her head resolutely. "Nothing, really!" Shocking herself with her sharp tone, Kairi went on more gently. "I've just been worried about you. You wouldn't wake up and you had a fever and I was just…"

Sora let out a pent up breath and gave her a smile. "It's okay now." He was lying but he reminded himself that Zidane had promised to look for the missing man. And anyway, he liked people to be cheerful, especially Kairi. "Besides, you know how lazy I can be."

"Oh don't I!" Kairi burst out, suddenly full of grins. "I've been talking to Yuna you know…"

Sora's eyes went wide and his previously fevered cheeks took on a new hint of red. "H-have you?"

Kairi had found her footing now and she pressed on. "Oh definitely. She told me about your three-day snooze."

"Yeah but…"

"And Zidane told me some really interesting stories too… something about a kissing lesson in the shower…"

Sora's face was an impressive shade of crimson. "H-He mentioned that?"

Kairi giggled, wiping away the last of her tears. "Sounds like you had fun while you were away."

Sora was blushing so hard he was radiating heat. "Y-yeah, I guess…"

"But you saved us all, again. I saw it." Serious again, Kairi looked up at him with sincere eyes. "Sora, I'll never have enough words to say thank you."

Sora didn't know how to tell Kairi she never needed words for him. "Oh, it's okay. It was…"

"Don't say it was nothing."

He paused, mulling over everything (which created a considerable pause in the conversation). "Yeah," he eventually said. "It definitely wasn't nothing and… oh! Riku! Where is he? Donald and Goofy said he was here… I think… maybe…" He scratched the back of his head. "I could've been dreaming…"

Kairi looked away. "He left," she said quietly, clamping down hard on the tears that threatened to fall. "He went away when no one was looking. No one knows where he is now."

Sora felt his mood sink. "He's gone? Again?"

"I'm sorry Sora. But when I last saw him, he really seemed fine."

"Yeah but…" Sora let out a dejected sigh. Why couldn't life go back to the way it was as easily as it had all been ripped apart? He shook his head at himself. Unhappy thoughts weren't like him. He ordered himself to be cheerful yet again. Out loud he said, "Looks like I'll have to go find him."

Kairi raised an eyebrow. "You mean we."

Their eyes met again and Sora knew he'd never get a 'I don't want to get you hurt' or 'you'd kinda be in my way' line past her ever again, despite the broken arm. So instead he smiled and gave her a nod. "You're right. We'll find him and, if we have to, we'll drag him back home. Besides, it's selfish of Riku to just go off alone."

"Selfish?"

Sora didn't miss a beat. "Sure! I gotta show him just how good at fighting I've become. He'd never beat me in a match now!"

Kairi giggled and the last little bit of her melancholy lifted. "Okay, we'll find him just so you can fight him. How's that?"

"Perfect," Sora said, a smug grin on his face. He rubbed his hands together. "This time, I'll be the champion."

And she laughed, the sound so happy because being with him was how she wanted it to be. And he hadn't changed. She'd asked him to stay the same and, whether he had meant to or not, he was still the same…

…at times like this, anyway.

Sora yawned before he asked, "Have you seen Donald and Goofy? I should really go and see them…"

"They're in the library, helping plan the restoration of the castle. The battle here was really bad."

Sora could see that for himself. "I should go and see if they need me."

"I'll help you find the library. This place is so easy to get lost in." She reached out, hesitating briefly, before capturing his hand in her own. "Let's go."

And they shared a smile no one else would ever see.

They walked out of the lounge in silence that lasted until Sora, as usual, wound up talking. "Kairi?"

"Hm?"

"Is it okay if I keep your lucky charm for a little while longer? Only I sorta need it and…"

She gave his hand a squeeze. "It's yours for as long as you need it."

"Well aren't you two just the cutest couple?"

Sora's grip on her hand was painful as he pulled her behind him, a new figure showing up in front of them. Sora knew this person was different, because this time the hooded figure was female, her voice sarcastic and cruel.

"Now, now, don't tease them." Another figure, male by the suave voice, appeared behind them. The unknown pair had them surrounded. If Sora and Kairi wanted to get by, they'd have to fight off attacks from both sides.

Again the air seemed to swarm with unease, just as it had when Sora had been in the presence of the first man.

The new man went on. "After all, their reunion has been so long in coming."

Sora stood ready to call Oathkeeper out. "Who are you people anyway?" And how many of them were there?

"Are we supposed to tell him?" The woman called to her comrade.

"We are with Organization XIII," the man said. He stood at ease but Sora could feel power radiating from him. He made sure Kairi was safe behind him, not wanting her to get caught up in any more fighting. The man stepped forward. "And at the moment, that's all you need to know."

"What are you doing here?" Kairi demanded.

"We're not here to fight, if that's what worries you," the man replied.

The woman unsuccessfully tried to stifle a snort of laughter.

The Keyblade appeared. "Leave here now."

"Ooh he likes to give orders!" The hooded woman sneered. "How precious."

The man ignored her. "Has anyone told you of the messes you've left everywhere, Sora?"

And again, the situation seemed unreal. But he was still awake, still a witness to reality. "How do you know my name?" Maybe this man would give him an answer.

"We know many things about you, almost everything in fact."

"How?"

"That's not for you to know."

"Yet," the woman teased.

That was it. Sora ran at the man, Oathkeeper rising to strike. But like the other figure Sora had chased, this one also stepped into a portal of Darkness and disappeared. Sora spun around just in time to see the woman fade as well, her arm held up in a wave.

"See you soon," she said, her laugh malevolent, before the portal swallowed her.

Both were gone, the rain once again accompanying the resulting silence. Oathkeeper faded. Kairi saw a look pass over Sora's face, an expression that chilled her. He had changed… She'd never seen him appear so grim.

"We should get to the others," Sora said after he drew a breath, his expression turning into something less uncharacteristic. "They might've had some unwelcome visitors too."

Kairi shook off her thoughts. "Okay, the library is this way."

The trip to the library was, thankfully, uneventful. They came across a massive hole in the wall and Kairi passed through it, leading them outside. They cut across a garden set between four wings of the castle, jogging to get out of the rain quicker.

The garden was taking Sora's mind off the unknown intruders, returning him to past battles. The fight against the Ansem In-Between hadn't been easy and right now, it wasn't what he should be thinking about. But thoughts of the In-Between castle were sparking off other memories, all of which distracted Sora from his present predicament. He didn't want to think about the past. All of it was too much to consider, his whole journey through the In-Between Universe a huge mess in his memory he had no desire to sort through any time soon. So he'd just have to ignore the flashbacks and hope no one else noticed the looks that passed over his face as memories of pain came back.

Besides it hadn't all been bad, he thought as he followed Kairi through an open doorway and into a long passage. He'd made new friends and a lot of the time he'd had fun. But it was always the bad memories that had a way of rearing their ugly heads when they weren't wanted.

Kairi pushed the library doors open and Sora followed her in. The heavily shelved room was packed with many people. Aerith and Yuffie were helping each other restack misplaced books; Red was with Queen Minnie and Daisy, consulting a large map and discussing things quietly; and Goofy and Donald, both of whom were clad in attire more befitting for court wizards and guards, were talking to a group of people dressed in brown overalls, all of whom appeared to be carrying a variety of tools.

"Um, hi everyone," Sora said, hating to be the bringer of bad news. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. He spoke before anyone could greet him. "There's a problem. There are…"

"What the heck is with all the black-coated freaks we got walkin' 'round 'ere?" Cid demanded as he burst into the library. "Someone havin' a costume party without tellin' me?"

Sora translated. "There are at least three of them walking around. They didn't attack but…" He crossed his arms over his chest and frowned thoughtfully. "Something about them isn't right. They said they were…"

"Organization XIII," Queen Minnie spoke up. "It's why Mickey…I mean, the King, has gone. He had to learn more about them." She kept herself looking strong but it was clear to see that she was worried. "And to think they're here in the castle!"

"I'll go and have a look!" Yuffie said, putting her pile of books down on the floor and grabbing her weapon from where it rested on a tabletop. As she walked out the room, she called to Sora, "Good to see you again! We'll catch up later, okay?" And off she went.

"Zidane and Yuna are looking around too!" Kairi called after her. "Maybe you should find them."

"Will do!"

"I'll go with her," Cid said. "Safety in numbers an' all."

"I'll go see if we have any spare men who can help the search," Daisy said to the Queen.

"I'm going with you!" Donald instantly squawked.

"I don't need you to…" Daisy tried to say but Donald looked at her, fiercely protective, and she backed down with a coy smile.

Donald smiled too. "There's just something I have to do first." And Daisy nodded, winking at him.

The short wizard went over to Sora, jumped up and wrapped his arms around the boy. "I'm glad you're up and about Sora." The duck was quiet before adding, "I missed you!"

Blinking back the surprise at Donald's newfound openness, Sora returned the hug. "I really missed you too."

Donald then gave Sora a good rap on the head before hopping down to the ground. "That's for making me worry so much!"

"Ow!" Sora moped as he massaged the spot. "Donald that hurt!"

The duck planted his hands on his hips and tapped a webbed foot. "Then don't make me worry so much ever again!"

Sora couldn't help but smile. "I'll try not to."

"Good." And off he went with Daisy. Then, just as they were about to head down to the soldiers' barracks, Donald turned back and yelled, "You stay there and rest Sora!"

"Uh…o-okay." The boy agreed quickly, knowing only too well what could happen if Donald lost his legendary temper.

Before Sora could turn to face the others, Goofy had grabbed him in a bear hug. "Aw Sora, I'm so glad you're okay! I was awful worried 'bout you!"

When Sora was able to draw in a breath, he said, "Hey, Goofy? Did you…um…shrink?"

"Gwarsh Sora," Goofy said as he released his friend. "Didn't ya notice that you've been growin'?"

"Have I?"

"Quite a lot, actually," Kairi helpfully pointed out.

"Oh!" Sora finally realised that he was standing over Goofy rather than looking up at him. He grinned sheepishly. "I hadn't noticed."

"Silly as ever," Kairi said, poking her tongue out at him.

Sora poked his tongue out right back at her. The pair laughed at each other's immaturity.

"The King left something for you Sora," Goofy said, digging around one of his pockets. "Here ya go!" He passed Sora a sealed letter. "He hadta leave but I'm sure this will help explain a few things."

Sora sat down on a desk and opened the letter. He scooted over so Kairi and Goofy could read it with him.

 _Sora,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't be there to tell you all this in person but ya know how it is when you've got a Keyblade to bear!_

 _There's so much ya need to know but this is only a little bit of paper. Still, I'll do my best to tell you about the group myself and Riku have been looking in to._

 _They call themselves Organization XIII. They look like people but they don't have hearts. They're also known as Nobodies. We haven't been able to identify them at all beyond their black coats. We don't know what their agenda is but they're definitely up to something so watch out for them. They use lots of… I guess you'd say soldier Nobodies. They come in lotsa shapes and sizes and have more abilities than I can remember so be careful when ya meet them – 'cause I have no doubt that ya will!_

 _Be sure to stay in the castle and rest up. Ya did a lot while you were In-Between so you deserve a break. The worlds will need ya at full strength. What will come next… well, I dunno exactly but I'm sure it'll bring us closer to seeing the last of the Heartless._

 _But don't push yourself, no matter what you hear about the other worlds. The Keyholes are sealed so the worlds can't be destroyed. Just relax for a little while before ya head back out._

 _I'm sure we'll see each other again soon, and I'll be able to tell you more._

 _I tried to make Riku write a letter to ya, but he said his handwriting would be too messy. And then he headed off before I could stop him. Don't worry, I'll be sure to keep an eye on him once I find him. Soon, you and Kairi will be able to go home, and so will Riku._

 _Take care Sora,_

 _M.M_

Sora's first thought was that a King probably shouldn't write letters in the same way he spoke. His second thought was mild concern and a lot of curiosity about the Nobodies, who sounded like the Fallen. His third thought, this one he voiced aloud, concerned the worlds.

"What did he mean, no matter what I hear about them?" Sora asked.

Goofy and Kairi shared a look, one that Sora read easily. He was about to ask what they were hiding when Zidane and Yuna came in.

"We didn't find anyone!" Yuna announced.

"Nothing, nobody, nada," Zidane added.

"Nobody," Sora repeated. "Is that what they are? Just… nothing?"

"Didn't I tell you to stop being weird already?" Zidane pointed out.

Sora handed him the letter. "The people that were here, Organization XIII, don't have hearts." He knew there had been something strange about them, aside from the fact that he'd dreamt about them.

Aerith came over. "Try not to worry about it yet. The King's out there and so are a lot of other people Sora. You should use this time to recover your strength."

It was true that Sora still didn't feel entirely like himself but how could he sit about and do nothing when this 'Organization' was already roaming the castle? And…

"What did the King mean about the worlds? And don't just look at each other and hope I'll stop asking." Goodness, he really had lost some of his patience. "I want to know, please."

It was Kairi who shouldered the responsibility of telling Sora that while the other worlds attacked by Fallen Heartless were back to normal, Atlantica was still frozen, a globe of ice just hanging in space.


	3. Chapter 3

**Solo**

He stood there, trying not to let them see how his heart shook and wrung with guilt. But they could tell anyway, and the sympathy he saw in their eyes was enough to make him feel like a pitiful child. That made him frustrated and angry. He didn't need pity.

"Sora…" It was Aerith who spoke.

"Don't." He didn't want to hear it, especially not from someone who hadn't been there. And he couldn't look at Zidane or Yuna, knowing only too well that the two of them had witnessed his darkest hour.

"You need shoes."

Sora looked at Kairi, blinking in shock because she was looking at him really rather sternly. "Huh?" Shoes?

"You can't go around bare-footed, not in all this rain. You'll catch a cold…"

"Ooh, it wouldn't be any fun if you lost your voice again," Yuna added.

"Sora lost his voice?" Kairi asked, not missing a beat.

"For a _really_ long time!" Yuna exaggerated. "And he was so gross when he got it back! Throwing up everywhere." The girl shuddered. "It was horrible!"

Kairi's good hand clamped onto Sora's shoulder and she practically marched him out the library. "That is it." Goodness, she really had picked up that tone from his mother. "We're finding you some shoes!"

"Gwarsh Kairi, I'd better come with you so you know where to find the clothes store," Goofy said.

"Good idea," Kairi said with a nod. "We don't want to get lost."

"I'm coming too!" Yuna declared. "I like walking around the castle 'cause it's big and huge and awesome!"

"I'll come looking for you if you're not back in an hour!" Donald said as the group moved off. "I've got to see Merlin but I'll be keeping an eye on the time. You've all got jobs to do."

"Gotcha Donald," Goofy said, waving as he left with the others.

"I'll just…uh… um…" Zidane looked around, whistling conspicuously.

"You can help with the clean up in here," Aerith said with her sweetest smile. "Shelves to fix, books to get in order."

Zidane sighed, lamenting his decision not to leave with the others.

Outside, in the hallway, Sora gave Kairi a smiled. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"It's okay," she replied. "Besides, you do need shoes."

"Big ones!" Yuna added with a giggle.

"Ahyuk, then ya'll can help out with the castle," Goofy said. "Lots ta do!"

Sora looked around at the destruction he could see, deciding that 'lots' was the biggest understatement this side of Hollow Bastion.

* * *

The day had been long but it had given Sora plenty of time to plan. Well, not so much plan as assert his determination to do something. His mind had been made up as soon as Kairi had told him about Atlantica. He'd created the mess and he was going to fix it. He was going there, tonight… now, and he was going alone. The night had fallen heavily, rain returning with abundance, and everyone (supposedly) was in bed.

Everyone except Sora, that is.

He opened his bedroom door carefully and peaked through the crack. Good, no one was around. Getting out his room without spotted would be easy, if nothing else was.

He'd had to hide his real intentions from all the others. Lying was becoming easier than before. Even Kairi hadn't guessed his real purpose. He didn't know if that was something to be proud of or something to make him feel sick with guilt. But he knew that if he told the others of his plan, they would pounce and sit on him until they got the idea out of his head to ensure he didn't go anywhere. So he had kept quiet, brain stewing away while no one was paying attention to him.

So, once a pair of suitably comfortable chunky black and white trainers had been located for him, Sora had spent the entire day helping with the clean-up; sweeping shattered glass, broken concrete and splintered wood into neat piles. He'd also helped set up various scaffolds to support weakened pillars and boarded up windows to keep the weather out. The day had been packed with odd jobs and laughter with his friends, laughter that had always been real despite his secret. Even thoughts of and fruitless searches for the unknown hooded people ( _Organization XIII,_ Sora constantly reminded himself) failed to distract Sora from his laughter. His heart was always so much lighter when he was with friends. Sometimes though, the laughter was at his expense, especially when Yuna or Zidane, who rejoined them in the afternoon, decided to tell of Sora's various misadventures while they had all been In-Between. Sora wasn't sure if Kairi, Donald and Goofy would ever think of him the same again.

Kairi… there was that smile that always got him when thoughts of her tightened his thrilled heart and stole his breath. Kairi had been with him, smiling and reaching for his hand whenever she could (and thinking of that still brought a hot blush to his cheeks). To be with her again, in a way that was so significantly different from before, made him long to forget his responsibilities just so they could spend their time how they wanted. But he couldn't and that was why the day had been spent cleaning up rather than finding a quiet corner made for two.

Pleasantly worn out from the day's activities and ready for more sleep as he felt, Sora wasn't in his bed and he had no intention of lying down. His friends could no longer keep an eye on him. He was going. He mentally reviewed his escape plan. He was going along the hall, down the stairs and along the windowed corridor to where the huge hole in the wall led into the inner garden. That was where the entrance to the hanger lay. Sora had seen Cid, with Chip and Dale perched on his shoulders, going in and out all day. He just had to hope he could make it without getting spotted. He knew the noise of a ship leaving would disturb everyone but at least by then he would be beyond their ability to stop him.

He had left a note for Kairi, probably to assuage his guilt at leaving her behind. He had promised to return as quickly as he could. He felt terrible for abandoning all his friends, but he had been the cause behind Atlantica's current state and he knew he was the only one who could sort it out. He was perfectly aware of the worry his friends shared due to his lingering and uncharacteristic lack of energy, but he couldn't let that be the reason Atlantica stayed frozen.

It didn't really feature in his mind that he had no idea what exactly it was he was going to do once he got there. His planning hadn't gone beyond getting out of the castle.

Sora was all stealth as he snuck through the hallway. At the slightest noise, he ducked behind a suit of armour or retreated into the shadows before making sure the path was safe and carrying on. Sora jumped down the stairs two at a time, wanting to get down as fast as he could. There were soldiers patrolling regularly now, their numbers boosted by willing recruits who had come from worlds allied with Disney Castle. And the builders, plumbers, plasters and numerous other tradesmen who had come to help out could be heard as Sora ducked along the hallway. They were a loud bunch, always enjoying a good drink until the small hours.

Finally, after a journey that took twice as long as it normally did, Sora made it to the garden. That was when his plan hit a slight hitch that he hadn't anticipated.

The garden wasn't empty.

Aerith was walking around, a PHS phone held in her hand. "Yes Tifa, I'm so glad to hear it. Marlene's okay? …Good. I'm sure Barret was glad to get her back. Hm? Oh, he's fine. Yes, been helping out all day. Don't worry, we've kept a close eye on…" Aerith began laughing, Tifa obviously saying something to amuse her. "Well _he_ is a character all right." She giggled again. "Please, have a little faith!" There was a pause before another burst of laughter. "Tell Barret he'll need to do no such thing!"

Sora swallowed a sigh. He knew how the female of the species could talk forever and ever about random, silly things. He remembered only too well the conversations Kairi and Selphie had lost themselves in back on the beaches of home and the school playground. Basically, it meant Aerith could be here anywhere from a minute to five hours. Sora sighed and crept into the garden, hiding out behind a sculptured hedge.

The conversation went on and on, Aerith walking back and forth as she spoke. Sora occasionally found himself nodding off. He had to pinch himself hard to stay awake.

"So when will you be back? …Really? Okay then, I'll make sure the Queen knows. Cid too, seeing as he's in the hanger all day every day. …Hah, yes, it certainly is his favourite place to be."

Finally, after far too long a time, Aerith ended the call and strolled off towards the library. Sora muttered a grateful "finally!" and hurried on. The entry to the hanger was, thankfully, unguarded. Sora pushed the green doors open and found a darkened spiral staircase beyond. He ran down it as quietly as he could in his squeaky trainers. Yuna and Kairi, along with Goofy's mental-map, had searched the castle high and low that morning to find Sora his new footwear.

The steps ended and led onto a long corridor, a door at the far end shaped like a crown. When Sora reached the hanger, he realised that Aerith hadn't been kidding when she had said Cid was in the hanger all day. The man was snoring loudly, leaning back in a chair with his mouth wide open. Chip and Dale were nowhere in sight. Sora crept forward, not going slowly but not running either. He already knew what to do. He had spotted the lift controls that would raise a ship up from the storage bay below. The noise was going to be a problem. Somehow Sora couldn't imagine Cid sleeping through the sound of a ship being prepared to launch.

What a pity, Sora mused, that he couldn't use Yuna's Sleep spell. She'd accidentally knocked him out for a day with it after his bizarre dreams had apparently kept her awake all night.

Shaking off his thoughts, Sora went to the controls. There was a screen displaying a number of ships, some small cruisers and others larger transport ships. Sora chose the smallest ship, knowing he didn't need anything bigger. Swallowing, trying to plan how he would avoid Cid, Sora hit the button that brought the ship up.

Cid slept through it, his snores actually growing louder so they could be heard over the machines. Sora was duly impressed.

The ship came up, the cockpit opening. Sora kept one hand on the lift controls, torn by indecision. He didn't want anyone to follow him quickly but he couldn't sabotage all the ships.

"Only one choice," he murmured, forcing himself into action.

A blast of Thunder shorted out the lift, the control panel spurting bright sparks. Sora swallowed hard. Vandalism certainly didn't feel like a good thing to do. At least now though he knew he'd have time to get to Atlantica without anyone catching up with him. Sora jumped up into the ship and had just sat down when he heard an unmistakable squeaky voice.

"Sora, where're ya goin'?"

"Out, Chip," Sora replied, pressing the ignition and feeling the ship shudder as the engines kicked in.

"But you can't be goin' alone!" Dale added. "It's still dangerous out there!"

"I'll be fine, promise." The cockpit began to close. "I'll be back soon."

Moments later, the ship was shooting out of the hanger and into the space beyond. Sora breathed a relieved sigh, his heart lightening a little with his newfound freedom and his successful escape.

Escape. That was a strange word to choose.

* * *

The ship didn't have a warp gummi so it took Sora a good few hours and a lot of shooting to reach Atlantica. The sight of Heartless ships, lessened as they were, was still disheartening. Closing the Door to Darkness hadn't done much.

The sight of Atlantica was infinitely worse though. It really was just ice, a massive glacier hanging in space.

"And it was my fault." The nameless man hadn't been lying about that. Sora knew what he had to do. He couldn't quite swallow the sheepish laugh. "I just don't know _how._ "

The radio crackled into life. "Sora!" His heart gave a lurch. It was Kairi. "Sora where are you?"

His hand hovered over the radio. He could either respond or…

He switched it off.

"Sorry, Kairi." And he knew that when he saw her again, she was going to make sure he knew _exactly_ how upset she was with him. Sora rubbed his head, as if to prepare it for the blow it would receive from the soon-to-be irate redhead. "No use worrying about that now though…"

He landed on the ice, sitting quietly as he listened to it creaking beneath him. The cold made itself known instantly and Sora almost kicked himself for not thinking of bringing warmer clothing. Planning reallywasn't his forte.

So, with a sigh at his lack of foresight, Sora hopped out the ship and didn't stay standing still, the cold grabbing him instantly. His breath made clouds that disappeared into the white sky. Sora hugged his arms to his chest as he paced aimlessly away from his ship. Okay, so he was here. Now what?

He crouched down and called Oathkeeper out. He gave the ice a few good whacks with the Keyblade. Nothing. He barely left a dent. He tried Firaga next and got no further. Great, he could neither crack nor melt the ice. Fantastic. Now what? Sora stood up and walked on, his thoughts carrying him forward. There had to be some way of releasing the world from the ice.

"Wh-whoa!"

His feet skidded and he unceremoniously (comically, actually) landed on his backside. Wincing at the dull throb, Sora pushed himself back up. Something suddenly grabbed his wrist, cold fingers wrapping around his arm and holding on tight. Blue eyes wide with his heart's shocked panic, Sora looked down and saw the hand made of ice. He tried to pull himself free but the grip was unbreakable. What did it want? Who was it? Or, rather, what was it?

There was a voice in his head.

 _Help us._

A single voice? Like Fallen? No. It was a union, a chorus, voices that blended and others that clashed. So many called to him.

 _Release us!_

The hand was…

…It tugged and Sora watched in utter disbelief as his arm crashed through the ice. It took him a moment to realise what that meant. Then his whole body fell.

Sora thought he'd be pulled underwater. He was pleasantly surprised to find himself instead in a cavern, the icy walls blue and white like a cloudy summertime sky. The colour meant that the ice was very deep. Sora swallowed a sigh. Since leaving Destiny Islands, he certainly was getting accustomed to the characteristics of ice. He looked up and discovered that he could no longer see the grey sky. He frowned a little. How had he not noticed being tugged this far down?

"Is anyone here?" He called out, forcing his mind to focus on the things that were important. Maybe a part of him was still somewhat sceptical as to the wonders of what a desperate world could do.

There was no response and Sora's unease snuck up a notch. He'd definitely seen a hand…

A grin found its way to his face. "It's another one of those days," he said with a slight laugh, the sound of his voice bouncing off the walls and racing away.

With no other option but to walk through the cavern, Sora moved forward. He tried not to put his un-gloved hands on the walls. He never had forgotten the story Riku had told him about the boy who, when buying ice creams from one of the island's shops, had put his hand on the side of a freezer and gotten it stuck. What was it Riku had said? That the boy had had to spend the rest of his life with a chunk of metal stuck to his hand? Scary. Sora made a mental note to find a new pair of gloves when he got back to the castle.

The path was narrow and trailed off in a downward slope. Sora had to stoop lower and lower to avoid smacking his head on the roof. Another grin, brighter than the last, lifted his lips again. He really had gotten taller. Maybe he had finally surpassed Riku in height! To Sora, that was all the more reason to find his missing friend. At least, it was the less mushy reason. The real reason was because he missed his friend terribly and finding Riku was very important. If Riku returned to Sora and Kairi, life would finally start to look a little like it used to.

But only a little, Sora reluctantly admitted.

His feet slipped a lot and his teeth were starting to chatter louder, but Sora managed to stay upright. He quickly discovered that taking a slower journey was definitely the better idea, even if it meant he had to stay colder for longer. Down, down, down he went, his path never diverging but getting steeper and darker. At least the roof was no longer closing in. Sora was already crouched low. Any further and he'd have to start crawling.

Some distance later, Sora had to rest his hands on his knees and stop to catch his breath. He was unusually tired for a task so physically undemanding, aside from the chill of course. Returning from the In-Between Universe had been exhausting, but why?

It was when he was still that he heard the sounds. Sora wished it was the wind but the noise just wasn't right. Oh, and there was no wind to speak of anyway.

The sounds were random, distant clatters and bangs. Sora had to push on, ignoring his fraying nerves. Was something waiting for him? Was something going to come up from behind? What was the noise anyway? Heartless? Another member of Organization XIII? Sora kept moving, doing his best to ignore his imagination's attempts to freak him out. He just kept telling himself that whatever it was, if he had to, he'd be able to fight it off with the Keyblade.

The sounds continued but they weren't Sora's most immediate problem. That came from the rapidly disappearing light that simply couldn't penetrate this far into the ice. Not only was it becoming too dark to see, the temperature was plummeting dangerously, especially for someone not equipped to deal with it.

"I am an idiot," Sora informed himself as he descended further into the darkness. "Next time I decide to run away to ice-caves, I'm gonna dress for it."

Soon, the darkness was complete and Sora couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. He summoned Oathkeeper, the Keyblade's bright flash of light lasting long enough for Sora to see that his path just kept on going down. He wished he had something to burn so he could turn his Keyblade into a torch, but he needed all his clothing. So on Sora went, dismissing and summoning the Keyblade every so often so he could check his path.

In the dark once again, Sora put his foot forward. He didn't stop. His foot and then his whole leg slid from under him and Sora lost his balance with yet another "whoa!" His descent was suddenly a great deal faster. Sora went sliding down through the dark, completely unable to stop himself because his hands just slid off the walls. Bitingly cold air washed past him, numbing any exposed skin. He tried stopping himself with his feet too, but the ice was perfectly smooth and offered nothing for his shoes to grip onto. Disorientated and clueless as to how far he'd gone, Sora just kept going down and down, grinning because he was enjoying the exhilarating ride.

The wise little voice in the back of his head demanding 'but how will you get back up?' was being ignored.

As suddenly as he'd started sliding, Sora started falling. He didn't even have the time to cry out, the icy ground just disappeared. The unexpected drop jolted his stomach and forced his heart into his throat. The rapidity of the fall left Sora feeling as though he'd left several vital organs in the air above him, his breath caught uncomfortably in his lungs and his heart stuck mid-beat. Air rushed passed him, colder than ever. Sora reached out, maybe hoping he'd find a ledge to catch. But no matter how far he stretched, his hands touched nothing.

The darkness was complete. Sora was falling too fast for his brain to even attempt re-orientation. Sora didn't even realised his body had flipped over until light finally began to glimmer below him. A pale blue circle, it bounced off the ice and pushed the shadows back.

Sora forced his body around in a vague somersault so his feet would land first. And land he did, heavily and painfully, but thankfully without breaking any bones. His knees would certainly be bruised thanks to the landing, and his wrists would ache for quite a while, but Sora ignored the dull pain and his quaking limbs. He stood up slowly, not wanting to accidentally crack his head on the icy ceiling above.

The chamber was a simple one-way-in-and-out deal, the blue light that dyed Sora's skin a strange hue apparently coming from nowhere. It didn't take Sora long to deduce why he was here.

The Keyhole stood ahead of him, sealed behind a sheet of ice. As Oathkeeper came to rest automatically in his hand, which was almost too cold to hold the Keyblade, Sora realised ice wouldn't stop him from doing his job.

However, a nervous voice from behind kept him still. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

* * *

Riku stepped back out the mansion, black hood pulled over his head. He had his mission. All he had to do now was locate his target and…

…Hand him over to a man who hid his face and his true identity. Riku frowned. It was a hardly comforting thought but there were no other options left to him.

Why? Because Riku had to do this for Sora, who had been forced out of all other options when Riku had opened their world to darkness. Riku hadn't fully appreciated the foolishness of his desire to leave his world at first. It had taken losing control of the one thing that was definitely his to realise his mistake. Riku clenched his fists. Never again, he promised. His body and his heart belonged to no one other than himself.

And Riku was making up for the past now, no matter what the personal cost.

Riku reached up to his eyes, making sure the blindfold was tightly secured. His mouth was set, his whole body stiff with sombre commitment. His path had been set long ago. Now he had to walk it, because dawn waiting at the end of the shadows.

Whether or not he reached that dawn was something Riku had yet to decide. He wasn't sure if he deserved the light of dawn, not after his mistakes.

A half-smile quirked Riku's lips as he headed into the small wooded area that separated the mansion from the town. He could imagine only too well the arguments Sora and Kairi would throw at him for such self-depreciating thoughts. Well, they would be happy back home and it was his responsibility to get them back there, whether they believed him or not.

But enough of that. For now, he had his mission. Riku stood in the wood's quiet centre and held out a hand. Darkness spewed ahead of him, a corridor to another world. Riku drew in a breath, knowing what this meant. There was no time to hesitate. This was the road he had chosen and somewhere along it, his target waited.

Riku stepped into the darkness he had no fear of.

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Habit**

Sora spun around and found a new hooded figure behind him. This one sounded young and not particularly threatening. If anything, his tone was one of concern and anxiety.

"Who are you?" Sora demanded.

The figure removed his hood. Dark blond hair stood off his head and trailed onto his back. The face was young, the expression still seeming concerned and nervous. He held out a hand, pointing at the Keyhole. "Don't you know what'll happen if you mess with that?" The blond gave a nervous laugh. "I don't think we wanna be here if you do something…"

"I won't be messing with it," Sora replied. "I'll be fixing it."

"Yeah but… fixing it really wouldn't be good, you know?"

"I don't really care what you think."

"Ooh, no need to be so mean! I'm trying to help you."

"No, you're not."

"Sure I am! I'm trying to save you from a big mistake! Well," the man's previously nervous expression took on a sly smirk. "I want to help stop you from making another big mistake."

Sora crouched down, ready to fight. "You and your friends from have done nothing to help me yet."

"We will, I promise!" The man's tone was lighter but the darkness hadn't quite vanished from his face. "After all, we've got something of yours."

Sora didn't care. "Tell me who you are!"

"Oh fine!" The man peered closely at Sora as if appraising him. "Hmph, they didn't say you'd be so pushy…"

Sora cleared his throat loudly.

He rolled his eyes. "My name is Demyx and you should know, I'm very unhappy with what you did to this world. It's special to me."

"It was a mistake," Sora said. "I know this is all wrong. I'm here to fix it."

"But…!"

Sora shook his head. "I won't believe anything you say." He sounded like a stubborn child. He was about one step away from holding his hands over his ears and chanting 'la la la I can't hear you la la la!'

"I'm just not gonna get through to you, am I?" Demyx let out a sigh. "Well, they can't tell me I didn't try."

"Get through to me?" Sora lowered the Keyblade, frustration seeping through him. "You're telling me I shouldn't mess with the Keyhole and then you're telling me you're angry with me for what I did to this world. Make up your mind!"

"Aw, don't look so angry! A-and don't attack me!" Demyx held up his hands. "I don't wanna fight. I'm not so good at that. Besides," he patted the wall with a gloved hand, "not much room here, is there?"

"Fine. Leave."

Demyx gave a sigh and a smoky portal appeared behind him. "I tried to warn you. Remember that." He stepped back. "I guess maybe I'll only see you again if you're lucky. If you die, you better not get me in trouble!"

And then Demyx was gone, leaving Sora to face the Keyhole alone.

* * *

She paced one way across the library, stopped with a mutter unintelligible to all but her, spun on her heel and paced back the other way.

"Kairi, it's okay," Zidane said, not knowing why he spoke because his words hadn't calmed her down all the other times he'd tried. "We know where he's gone and it's being sorted."

"I'm gonna punch him."

"O-oh that's a threat. A woman saying she's gonna punch and not slap?" Zidane couldn't help his quiet laugh. "Sora's in serious trouble."

Kairi shot a look at him and Zidane gave an audible gulp. "Looks like I'm in trouble too…"

"Can I punch him too?" Yuna piped up. She was surprisingly wide-awake for such an early hour of the morning. Then again, no one had slept through the noise of a ship blasting into space. The little girl took up a fighter's stance similar to Tifa's. "I'm angry too!" And she waved her fists.

"Aw, sure you can," Zidane said, ruffling the child's hair. "When Sora gets back, we can have a 'let's show him how we feel when he runs off' party."

Yuna cheered but Kairi was far from appeased. "Did he think a note would just make me calm down? Did he think I wouldn't mind because of this?" She waved the letter in the air. It was scrunched in her good hand and a little tear-stained. "I can _help_ him now. Why does he have to be so… so…"

"Stubborn?" Zidane provided.

"Pig-headed!" Yuna giggled.

"Frustrating!" Kairi concluded. She sat down on a nearby table, her face livid but her eyes shining with tears.

"It's stupid boy logic," Yuna said. "Sora's always doing stuff like this."

"I know," Kairi said, her voice pained. "I want to make him stop. I don't want him to get hurt."

"And you don't like how it hurts when you're worried," Zidane surmised, his assessment spot on. "So, until our runaway is found and returned, how about I teach you the art of throwing a good punch?"

Kairi had to laugh. How could she turn down an offer like that?

* * *

Sora held Oathkeeper up. Keyhole and Keyblade shone together. The ice gave a menacing groan, throwing a few shards over Sora's shoulders. He brushed them off. For a moment, Sora hesitated. This really wasn't one of his wisest ideas. And yet, what choice did he have? The world couldn't stay frozen. Besides, he had no way out. The ice was too smooth to climb.

He gazed at the Keyhole firmly. It really was his only option.

The whispering started up, the words quietly issuing out from the Keyhole Sora had to defrost. He frowned. What were they saying? He stepped closer to the Keyhole, the breathy words still passing over him in an unintelligible blur of noise. Sora had to push his body up against the ice in order to properly hear the voice. He winced at the chill on contact but ignored it as best he could. Sora asked, "Who are you?"

" _This is our world._ " The voice rang clear in his head. "But _we don't know where we are. There is stillness and there is darkness. Release us._ "

Sora gave a nod. "I will, I promise. I just need to figure out how to do it without…"

" _Shield yourself. Let the darkness take you. We will return you to the light."_

Light. Sora felt strangeness unfurling in his heart. That old feeling. Guilt. Words made their way out of him, a confessional question he'd never meant to ask aloud. "Do I… do I really belong in the light?" Because when he'd been dealing with the Fallen, he'd done some very bad things.

" _Everyone falters. You wouldn't be normal if you didn't. You can afford to be human._ "

A ghost of a smile passed his lips. "I falter and this happens." His hands patted the ice.

There was no response.

"I created so many monsters."

" _Not everything that came from you is a monster._ "

Sora shook his head. "How do you know all this?"

" _Light."_

"Light?"

" _It connects you to us, opening your heart and mind to us. Separate we know nothing but together we are a great power. Hearts and light, power to see into those like us. You are like us and we see your past. The Fallen and the In-Between Universe were a hard trial for you. Confusion surrounded you until the end. Your enemies were a special kind of Heartless but they also had faces of friends and loved ones. Your mistake hurt us, a pain beyond reckoning. But your death would have been worse for all worlds and the three Universes. Now, we want you to help us._ "

Quiet for a moment, because Sora assumed the voice's unspoken command was ' _stop moping',_ he eventually asked, "Any more advice you want to dispense?"

" _No._ "

"All right, I'll help you." He pushed back. "I'm sorry this ever had to happen."

First, Sora enclosed himself within Aeroga's protective winds. Then, he held out the Keyblade. Oathkeeper glowed and light delved into the Keyhole. Sora felt a frown weigh down his brow. He heard something lock and something else open all in one beat. What was that?

He had no more time to wonder. It happened in an instant. There was no slow change, only a sudden rush. The ice was water and it closed over him, the weight of an ocean held off only by magic. Sora sank nonetheless, his air supply cut off. There was no ice. There were no caverns. The darkness took Sora, and he could only hope someone would return him to the light.

* * *

Deep water. Deep, blue water. Hazy eyes watch it grow darker. If he tried to breathe in, he would choke. He had never felt so alone. He went down, down, down but slowly, calmly. It was almost relaxing, if the pressing knowledge of a need to breathe wasn't distracting him. He held out his arms, smiling a little as they bobbed drunkenly ahead of him. He was sort of lying down, his legs slightly bent as they stuck out ahead of him. His eyes were turned up to the surface, where a lighter shade of blue indicated the surface. He gave a few token strokes but try as he might, he couldn't fight back against the water. So he gave up and went down, knowing that what he saw around him would be the last sight he'd ever…

"S…"

"…as!"

His face twitched into a frown. How could someone call to him through water?

"Can…"

"…hear…?"

A pain in his chest, coming from far away. Was that pain even his? It felt like someone had thrust something hot into his chest, the pain and heat expanding to hold him ever tighter. It _hurt._ Stop! He reached out with blind hands, trying to push the weight away.

"Roxas!"

He awoke with a gasp worthy of a drowning man, choked, rasping and desperate. Startled blue eyes flew open and landed squarely on the person who had shaken him awake. Panting for air, a small part of his mind realising he must've been holding his breath in his sleep, Roxas turned to his friend. "Wh-what was that?"

Axel raised an eyebrow but the thoughts keeping it aloft were not the ones he spoke aloud. "All I know is, you just keeled over in front of me and stayed out for a few minutes. You weren't breathing either and…" Axel fell silent, face uncharacteristically anxious.

Roxas waved a hand. "And?"

Axel tapped a foot on the ground. Roxas was confused to hear a splash. "Huh?"

"You kinda look like you went for a swim… without any water." Axel grabbed Roxas' arm and heaved him to his feet. "Demyx will be jealous if you develop water-based abilities."

Roxas looked down and saw a puddle of water spreading over the white floor. Confusion crept over him, especially when he noticed that his body was soaked as well.

"That is weird. Weird beyond weird." Roxas held a shaking hand to his face, swallowing hard and forcing his body to tense up. He shook his head to clear out the last flutters of faintness. "Was someone… calling?"

"Uh, yeah, me."

Roxas ignored him and sighed, an almost hopeful sound. "Maybe it was a flashback."

"What, you, Mister Amnesia?"

"It could've been!"

"Look, whatever it was, it's over. We need to get to the Chamber XIII before the Superior sends a contingent of Dusks to find us. We'll worry about it later…" There was an unspoken 'if we have to' in Axel's tone.

Roxas didn't argue for once, too shaken up to question the redhead's decision. "Yeah, okay." And he walked on ahead, unaware of the look Axel shot at his back.

* * *

It all hit him in a rush. At first he suddenly recalled he was underwater, possibly had been for quite a while, and he needed to get out. The pain in his chest hurt badly, the desperate need to breathe had kicked in and then there was a blast of noise that made absolutely no sense whatsoever to Sora's befuddled mind. He opened his eyes just as the water became sky and his lungs reacted instantly, choking down great gasps of air.

For a while he could hear nothing but his lungs and the splashing of water against his body. But then, someone expanded his senses.

"That wasn't a very clever thing you just did… whatever it was…"

Finally breathing in deep enough to focus his attention elsewhere, Sora realised two thin, pale arms were wrapped around his chest. "U-um…"

"Sora, don't you remember me?"

He looked over his shoulder. The long red hair gave her away. "Ariel?"

Ariel swam around, always keeping a hand on him, so they could talk face to face. "Humans aren't really supposed to be this far out in the ocean alone you know. You're lucky we spotted you."

"W-we?"

"Ariel!" A new, unfamiliar voice called from above. _Above_? "Are you both all right?"

Sora looked up and saw a large ship. He let out a quiet "whoa…", wondering how he'd managed to _not_ notice the vessel that rode the sea right behind him

Ariel was calling out to someone. "Yes Eric. We're fine."

Sora wasn't so sure about that. He was developing an alarming habit of near-drowning.

"I'll throw a ladder over! We'll have you back on board soon!"

Everything was so different. Sora quietly asked, "This… this is still Atlantica, right?"

"Sure it is. We're just on the surface for a change."

Then another bit of confusion tapped on Sora's shoulder. "But… how are you gonna climb up a ladder?"

Ariel giggled. "It looks like you're not the only person who has legs now." And she raised a dainty foot out the sea.

Ariel didn't stop laughing as Sora began to splutter. "B-but… you just… and this is… and… um… huh?"

The sound of the ladder splashing the sea and smacking the side of the boat distracted Sora's thought gathering and Ariel stepped in. "I'll explain when we're onboard, okay?"

Sora managed a laugh. "That would be good."

Ariel gave him a bright smile. "Are you okay to swim to the ladder?"

"Yeah." And Sora freed himself from Ariel's grip and swam the few strokes to the ship. He reached up and hauled himself out the water and up the ladder.

Ariel followed once he was safely onboard. Sora, who had dropped tiredly to the deck, couldn't help but stare as Ariel, clothed in a simple blue dress, walked forward on legs. A man, whom Sora assumed was Eric, stepped forward and wrapped her in his arms. They shared a kiss and Sora looked away, blushing as his imagination kicked into overtime. No way was he ready to make a step like that with Kairi and…

"So, you're the Sora Ariel has spoken of so much. Seems like you were in a bit of trouble. You're lucky she's such a great swimmer."

Realising Eric was addressing him, Sora looked up at the taller man and nodded, deciding to not ask questions like 'how the heck did she see me when I was way down deep in ice caverns?' and 'I don't suppose you've seen a big ship of a space-faring variety laying around?'. "Uh yeah but… um…" He waved a hand, giving himself time to decide against talking of how he and Ariel had met, in case her mermaid origins were a secret. "It was a while ago."

"Yeah… and under the sea."

So he knew. Okay, good. That meant Sora didn't have to stay on his guard. Great. "Yeah, I guess things change." And Sora, unable to hide his inquisitive smile, stood up and turned to Ariel. "Reallychange."

She reached for Eric's hand, taking it in her own and swinging their arms. "That's a long story. Why don't we have something to eat and we can tell you everything?"

"Sounds good. But," Sora grew serious again. He had to ask. "Wasn't this world frozen just now? How are you here? I mean, not that I'm not grateful 'cause I think I'd be in serious trouble if you weren't… but still, this world was just ice a little while ago."

The young couple led Sora below deck. Eric spoke up. "It's true that I feel… different, as though something has happened and I missed it…"

"The world hasn't been frozen Sora," Ariel said, dismissive of Eric's uncertainty. "Eric and I have been sailing and we're just returning to land."

Separate we know nothing…

"You're sure?" Sora murmured.

"Definitely," Ariel answered firmly. She looked over her shoulder at him. "Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah, fine, promise!" He forced his face into a smile. "Just thinking of somewhere else I guess."

Ariel seemed to take the comment as truth and didn't comment further. They stopped outside a door with a small porthole. Sora looked inside and saw a tidy parlour, decorated simply but obviously with a woman's taste in mind. Eric made his way off to the galley, promising to return with food. Ariel, after ensuring Sora was safely stowed in a plush leather seat, took off to find herself some dry clothes. She promised to return with a towel. Sora leaned back in the chair and scrubbed his face with his cold, damp hands.

"I bet they're gonna go talk about how crazy you seem." Demyx appeared, seeming to step out the wall that had turned into black smoke. He grinned. "Well, aren't you just the luckiest guy on the world huh? Surviving an ocean falling on top of you. Now," the grin turned to a frown, "I _know_ I'm not the one to fight you. Not my thing, nuh-uh."

Sora was on his feet and holding the Keyblade before Demyx finished. He didn't attack because there wasn't enough room and he didn't want to damage his surroundings. "So what is your thing exactly?"

"Like I'm going to tell you." And there it was again, Demyx's darker tone of voice. The guy changed moods way too fast. Sora couldn't keep up. It was unnerving. "Not that I'm gonna do anything to you right _now._ Maybe later. After all, you've got a job to do and I don't wanna get in your way."

"A job?"

Demyx threw up his hands. "And they tell me _I'm_ slow!"

"Look, just tell me why you're here. Why are you and your friends popping up everywhere? What do you want from me? You guys can't help me by sneaking around."

"How about I give you a clue then?"

"A clue?"

"Yeah, a clue. Are you paying attention?" Demyx paused but when Sora failed to respond, he simply shrugged and went on. "Starts with a R, X in the middle and S at the end. Can you guess?"

"Sora?" He turned and found Ariel looking at him, towel in hand and eyes wide with curiosity. "Is everything okay?"

He took his eyes off Demyx. "Ariel, you should stay outside. This guy might…"

"What guy?"

Sora turned back. Half his mind expected Demyx to wave and smirk at him. The other half of his mind, the winner, knew that the man had gone, disappeared into darkness once again. Sora let go of a deep breath. "Never mind. It's not important."

"Are you sure?" She stepped closer. "You look tired."

"It's been a long…" He laughed. He didn't have an In-Between time frame anymore. "It was tough."

"What was?"

Sora shrugged. "Stuff. It's complicated." He gave himself a mental shake. "But don't worry about that. I wanna hear about you and Eric… and why you have legs!"

Sora's words repeated themselves in his mind and he broke into sniggers. "That's the weirdest thing I ever said to anyone."

"I could say the same thing to you!"

Many minutes later, Eric and the meal came in to find Sora and Ariel in fits of hysterics, both poking the other with their feet.

Eric, setting the large tray down on the table, didn't know if he should be confused or laughing. "I came at the wrong moment, huh?"


	5. Chapter 5

**That Little Piece of Home**

Sora listened with wide eyes to Ariel's incredible story. "Wow," he said as she finished up. "So, you're always human now?"

"Mostly. I go and see Daddy and the others now and then. But I'm very happy here." And she leaned against Eric, allowing him to wrap his arms around her. "We've been travelling but we're on our way home now." She looked at Sora, her whole face bright with an excited smile. "We live in a castle, just like I always dreamed!"

Sora couldn't help but smile back. "Looks like it all worked out for you huh?"

Ariel let out a happy sigh. "It sure did."

Eric nodded. "For both of us."

The three were silent briefly, Ariel and Eric with eyes only for each other and Sora lost in his own happy day dreaming, imagining that one day he and Kairi would…

"Sora, you're blushing," Ariel smiled. "Thinking about someone?"

"Wha? Ah! Oh! Um…" The blush deepened. "I was just…y'know…uh…"

Eric leaned forward. "The girl you're thinking about…"

"How did you know!" Sora spluttered.

The man grinned. "Hey, a guy who's in love can recognise another. So, Sora, just make sure the girl you're thinking about always knows how you feel and if you can, always make her smile."

Kairi wasn't going to smile when he next saw her. Sora wasn't quite sure what Kairi would do, but the thought of seeing her after running away was making him sickly nervous. What if she refused to talk to him? What if she cried? What if she screamed and shouted? Sora swallowed hard. Gone was all the excitement of being reunited with her. Now he was just a bag of nerves. He didn't mention any of that aloud though. "Yeah, I'll do my best."

There was a polite knock on the door and the ship's young, redheaded captain came in. He leaned over to Eric and said something quietly in his ear. Eric nodded and Ariel moved away, knowing he had to leave.

"I'll be right back," Eric said, following the captain and closing the door quietly.

"So Sora, where have you been?" Ariel asked as she reached for her teacup. She took a sip and settled back in her chair. "It's been so long since I saw you last. You've changed a bit..." She held up a hand to stop him from commenting. "I don't mean the obvious. I mean, in your eyes." She gazed at him, her expression caring but serious. "Did something happen?"

'Something' needed to be plural. Sora still didn't want to talk about it much, although if certain people asked he'd spill all. But not to Ariel, because he didn't think he'd be able to explain it properly to someone who hadn't experienced life beyond Atlantica – even if she had swapped the sea and fins for land and legs. So Sora just smiled and shook his head. "Nothing out the ordinary…" At Ariel's look he hastily added, "Nothing out the normal for _me_."

"You're lying."

That blush was back. It gave him away. Sora looked down. "Well, some stuff happened but…um…" He peeked at her through his spiky bangs. "Is it okay if we don't talk about it?" He waved a hand. "It's too big."

Ariel gave him a sad smile. It was the same as the look Aerith had given him. Pity. He didn't want that. He didn't need it. He felt anger stir in his chest but he quashed it quickly. "I… I made a lot of new friends," he said, hoping to dislodge the look Ariel was giving him. "They're great people. I would've been in a lot of trouble if not for them."

"Tell me about them. I love stories about people." Ariel giggled. "Eric says one day I'll get tired of them, especially once I've met more, but I don't think I ever will. I still feel like I'm dreaming most the time."

Sora laughed. "If you're dreaming this, then I am too."

"Oh, don't poke fun at me!"

Sora held up his hands. "I'm not, I'm not!"

"Well then, you'd better start telling me about your friends…" Ariel leaned forward, a sparkle in her eyes. "Starting with the girl who makes you blush all the time."

"Hey!"

Ariel laughed. "So it is a girl!"

With bright red cheeks, Sora obliged and he started to talk about Kairi, amazing himself when he realised he couldn't stop. His anxiety was soon forgotten in a tide of happiness that went all the way back to childhood. He told stories about things he hadn't thought of in years – including ones that were embarrassing for him (especially the one that involved him falling out of a tree and breaking an arm when he was showing off to Kairi many years ago). Ariel was the perfect listener, commenting when necessary and gasping and going "Aw!" whenever it was appropriate.

Eric came in along while later. He looked apologetic. "Uh, Sora, I think you need to come with me."

Curious, Sora got up and Ariel followed. When they were back on deck, Sora saw why Eric had brought him here.

Tifa stood with her hands on her hips and a mightily unimpressed look on her face. Sora felt himself shrink. It was like being four years old again, caught red-handed while drawing all over mom's bedroom wall. Sora's hand went to his wet hair. "I can explain…"

"I'm sure you can." Sora's knees quaked. She even had his mother's 'you are in serious trouble young man' tone. Tifa approached, her firm look not fading away. Again Sora saw why he had never wanted to irk her. "Now tell me young man," _uh oh_ "what exactly were you trying to do?"

Sora shrugged. "It's done."

"I can see that. And you're all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Promise."

Tifa clapped a hand down on his shoulder and grasped it tightly. Sora tried to hide the wince. "I hope you realise just how much trouble you're in."

Why oh why did Tifa choose now to channel his mother's behaviour?

But something worse was about to happen. Teenage pride kicked in.

"Why should I be in trouble? I did the right thing! Everything's fine again," Sora waved a hand. "See?"

Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Sora, I think that's answering back." Her tone was deadly calm.

Gulp. "Sorry…" He didn't sound entirely certain. Maybe fear of being on the receiving end of Tifa's fists was making him nervous.

"We're leaving. Now."

"But I…"

" _Sora_."

"Y-yes ma'am!" Any thoughts of arguing his side further fled. Sora turned back to face Ariel and Eric, both of whom were looking rather bemused. "I have to go now." He pointed his thumbs at Tifa. "She's my friend and I guess…um…we're leaving…somehow…"

"The ship is coming back to pick us up," Tifa said.

"Right, right. Um, yeah, so I gotta go, now… But I uh… I'll see you around! And good luck with the sailing and the other stuff and, um, bye!"

Ariel hurried over and gave Sora a firm hug. "I get the feeling I need to be thanking you for something… So, whatever it is, thank you."

"You're welcome." And Sora pulled back. He turned to Eric. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, and you."

"Ready to go?" Tifa asked.

Sora shuffled a foot. "Not exactly."

Tifa raised an eyebrow but she still wasn't smiling. She reached for her PHS, pressing the quick-dial before moving it to her ear. "Yes, we're ready Barret."

Ten seconds later, the massive new _Highwind_ was hanging over their heads. Ariel gasped in wonderment and Eric looked utterly gobsmacked – his mouth hanging open but no words coming out. The ship came right up close to the boat so that it was only a short hop onto the ramp. Sora waved to the dumbstruck pair as the _Highwind_ pulled away, but Tifa grabbed his other arm and began pulling him onboard.

The hatch closed and Tifa led him down corridors almost identical to the old ship, only they were wider and glowing white with newness. "Y-you're not gonna kill me are you?"

"No Sora. I'm not."

"But someone is?"

"Well, there are several someones who want to. I think Cid will be top of that list when he learns what happened to the ship you took."

Sora blinked. "What happened to it? I landed it just…" It clicked. "Oh."

"Yeah, we dredged it up from the seabed. It'll take a miracle for that thing to fly again."

The kid went pale. "Cid's gonna kill me."

"Yes. Yes he is."

Sora managed to go paler still. "Kairi too."

"Yes, she's not too happy with you." And this time there was a sparkle in Tifa's eyes. "I think her exact words were 'bring him home in one piece so I can break him in two.'"

"Whoa. That's…not good."

"Mm."

"And we're heading back now?"

"We will soon. We've just got one more stop to make before then. Passengers to drop off."

They stepped onto the lift and Tifa hit a button. They began heading up but rather than go all the way to the bridge, a prim, automated female voice informed them that they had reached the habitation deck.

"Habitation?" Sora repeated, following Tifa.

"The cabins," Tifa translated. "There's someone you need to see."

"Do they wanna kill me too?"

Tifa shrugged. "Maybe."

That wasn't at all comforting. "So, um…"

"You've got plenty of time to prepare all the apologies you need to give out."

Sora let out a huffy breath. "I had to do it."

"I know Sora, but there were better ways of doing it."

He rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Yeah, maybe."

Tifa finally let out a laugh. "You're never going to change, are you? Always rushing in to do things without thinking about the consequences…"

"I kinda figured everyone would get mad."

"I didn't mean other people. I meant the consequences for you."

"Oh…" Sora chewed his lip thoughtfully. "I'm fine though." Fine, so long as no one was including his lingering exhaustion.

"Yeah, this time." Tifa couldn't resist. He was almost as tall as her now, but she had to reach out and pat him on the head, soggy as he was. "Honestly Sora, you are giving me grey hairs."

Sora thought it wise not to pass comment.

Tifa stopped outside a cabin. "Here we are."

"Here?"

The woman stepped back. "Off you go."

"Aren't you coming?"

"No Sora. I need to get back to the bridge." And she was gone, strolling off to the lift.

Sora faced the door. His hand reached over to hit the button. One tap and the door opened. Sora stepped in, turning his head to face forward.

And there she was.

"Sora."

Two sets of blue eyes went wide at the sight of the other. She was the first to break down into tears. He just sort of stood there in numbed shock as she stumbled over to him and pulled him into her arms.

"You're here. You're finally with me again."

"M-mom."

* * *

A plan was forming in Riku's mind. It didn't quite match the orders he had been given, but with a bit of patience it would certainly yield the same results.

He sat in the rain, his mind vaguely recalling the ruined city's name. _Midgar._ He liked it here. This city had become his hide-away, the place he came to when everything beyond it was getting too much for him. There were no people to distract him from his thoughts like there was in the not too distant town of Edge. Here in Midgar he could just sit on top of a broken building and listen to the rain. It helped his thoughts quieten and focus for a little while. When he was around other people, his heart got distracted with loneliness. Here, where loneliness was the only option, he wasn't so troubled.

The original plan was to grab Roxas and take him back to the mansion. But that was starting to seem a little impossible because, since Riku had first been introduced to the truth of Roxas' existence, Riku had been completely unable to find him. Well, that wasn't entirely true. He'd spotted Roxas once before in the still abandoned Hollow Bastion but attacking would've been suicide. However, that was how Riku had come up with the new plan. At that time, Roxas hadn't been alone. He had been in the company of a taller, older member of the Organization. Number… eight was it? Axel. Riku's lips curled into a grin. He had trailed the pair, jumping across the tops of long-since abandoned buildings. He didn't attack – knowing that he didn't have the power to hold off two Organization members at once. Instead, Riku had observed their interaction. It hadn't taken long to discover that these two were the best of friends, despite Roxas' abrasive attitude to most things. It might have been a great strength for them but for Riku, it would be their greatest weakness.

If he couldn't find Roxas, he'd just make the kid come to him.

But for now, Riku just sat and let the rain fall over him.

* * *

She wanted to know everything. When her tears finally stopped and she released her son, Tomoyo wanted to know what Sora had been doing. And he faltered, too many words trying to leap off his tongue at once. Sora sat down on his mother's bed, overwhelmed and still exhausted. After several failed attempts at an opening sentence, Sora threw up his hands with a groan. "It's complicated," he weakly asserted.

Tomoyo sat next to him, her arm wrapping around his shoulders and pulling him close. "I didn't expect it to be a simple story sweetie."

Sora rested his head on his mom's shoulder, his breath rushing out and his eyes falling shut. "I don't know how to start."

"It's okay. You don't have to right now."

"But…" But he wanted to. Sora kept his eyes shut. 'I killed Riku…' wouldn't that be a great opening line? Or how about 'I killed some women who were once princesses… well, they were before they lost their hearts. Yeah, it's complicated huh?' Or maybe he should start light? 'My friend Yuna likes to tie my hair in bunches' or 'So I learned how to kiss properly off a guy'. Then there were all the openings like 'I've been to so many worlds', 'I can't decide if I want to go home and never leave or go home and get out again as soon as I can', 'I'm in love with Kairi and she loves me too' and, possibly the one he'd have to mumble quietly 'I got stabbed'. No wait… the one he'd _really_ have to mumble was 'I created other versions of myself. One of them tried to kill me and the other one… I don't remember him so well but I get a really bad feeling when I think about the things he said. Oh and there's supposed to be another, another, another me but I haven't met him yet'.

To sum it all up, however and wherever Sora opted to start telling his story, it was going to open a can of the worms the size of Destiny Islands.

Eventually he found the perfect opening. With his eyes still shut and his head resting on his mother's shoulder, Sora said,

"I have a weapon called the Keyblade, and that means there are things only I can do for all the other worlds."

It turned out to be the perfect starting point. His mother listened as his story came tumbling out. He could've tried to shelter her from the worst details but for some reason, he told her everything. Tomoyo didn't comment at all, not even when the story led her son to leap to his feet and pace rapidly back and forth. She didn't even stop comment when Sora struggled to find the right words. She barely revealed any reactions at all but her eyes shone with tears she was holding back as best she could. Sora went on and on until his throat was dry and aching. The torrent was almost done now, the rush of words collapsing onto one another as they stumbled for the last line of the story. And then he was there, telling the end. When every last detail was out, he felt completely drained all over again. Sora sat down heavily on the bed and fell backwards. Legs still poking over the edge, he held an arm over his eyes to keep the light out. Tears were prickling and his heart was pounding as though he had just fought off a herd of Heartless, but something was seeping into him. He felt relief, like a weight was gone. And he smiled a little. Then he was laughing. It felt so good to finally tell someone everything.

…well, there were a few secrets to be kept of course, but no one beyond Sora needed to know about some of the things he had felt.

His mother was crying.

Sora looked at Tomoyo. "You know what mom?"

She sucked in a shaky breath and brushed the tears away. "What honey?"

"I need a break." He closed his eyes again. "I just need some time."

Tomoyo reached out and rested her hand in her child's hair. "Come home for a little while."

"I don't know if I can. Everyone's relying on me. The Heartless…"

"Can wait, Sora. Don't you deserve a break, just for a few days? From what I've seen of your friends, they can look out for themselves."

"But I left Kairi at the castle and I need to apologise before she gets madder and…"

"Don't you worry about Kairi. Tifa already promised she'd explain everything to her."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. Tifa and I already discussed everything. It's all arranged."

"You and Tifa are alike."

Tomoyo nodded. "I thought so too. Don't worry, I can't fight like her."

Chuckling a little (because he was very, very relieved to know his mother wasn't about to go all kung-fu), Sora rolled onto his side and pulled his legs up. "I just want to sleep. That's all. Oh, and maybe have some ice cream." He grinned briefly but it was still bright and real. "After that… I'll have to leave again."

"I know. And I won't stop you." Tomoyo made a face. "I'll worry about you, sure, but I know I can't make you stay."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I am so proud of you."

"Aw, mom…" Sora blushed hotly. "I'm just…you know… doing a job."

"No you're not. You're doing something that most people would run away from screaming as loud as they could. No wonder you need a break."

Sora yawned. "It's not all bad."

"Oh I know. I've met some of your new friends."

"So, we're goin' home?" Sora yawned and settled himself a little more comfortably on the bed.

Tomoyo shifted so Sora had enough space. "When you wake up, we'll be there."

"Home," Sora whispered. He brushed a hand over his eyes before closing them. "I can't wait."

* * *

Roxas sat in his room, his mind recalling the events of the meeting. Everyone had been given a world to wait on, wait for someone they had only ever referred to as "The One With the Key". The Superior had turned to Roxas and told him to stay in the castle and wait. "You'll know when you have a mission," the Organization's leader had ominously promised before walking out and leaving Roxas alone. Stay and wait? What for? Roxas frowned. He had a Key… a big black one that for some reason he knew was called Oblivion. Why were they out there looking for someone else, someone they seemed to know a lot about (even if none of the other members were talking explicitly)?

"Wait for what?" Roxas muttered to himself.

 _Nothing. I'm already here._

Roxas' eyes went wide. He spun around but there was no one…

 _Look in the shadows._

The darkness pooled in the corner opposite his small bed. Roxas had never known much in the way of emotions before, but the feeling in his stomach at that very moment was unmistakeable fear. In the corner of his room, just barely visible, was a person. His head moved, the blank face staring into Roxas.

 _Hello._

"What – n-no… _who_ are you?"

The shadow figure had no features, but Roxas knew a smirk when he heard one. _Another you, of course._

"What?" Roxas hadn't felt this clueless since he'd first awoken and found himself bereft of memories.

 _Oh yes, another you, created by someone who'll probably wipe us both out if we don't do something about him._

Roxas finally summoned Oblivion. "You really need to start making sense."

 _I'm here to help you._

"What with?"

The figure in the darkness just laughed and laughed and laughed. When he regained a semblance of quietude, the sneering voice said, _Why don't you and I take a trip?_

"Yeah? Where to?"

 _A little world called Destiny Islands._


	6. Chapter 6

**Just When You Thought…**

Two days had gone by. Two quiet, empty days when all Sora had had to do was sleep, eat and sit around. Mostly he'd been alone but he'd stopped by to see Tidus, Wakka and Selphie. All of them had looked a little worn (apparently all three had been ill in the not too distant past) but hey, at least they hadn't tried to kill him. Sora had felt a momentary burst of realisation – they had been ill until their Fallen counterparts had died – but the trio didn't notice his shock and he hadn't said anything. Other than that, everything seemed perfectly normally with Sora's three friends. Tidus had yet to hit a growth spurt and he had seemed personally offended that Sora was now significantly taller than him rather than a few mere inches. Wakka seemed to be approaching six-foot. Selphie wanted to know where Kairi was and Sora had managed to tell her without really giving any specific details.

"But she'll come home, right?" Selphie had asked.

"Yeah, of course."

"And Riku?" Wakka had demanded.

That was a little more difficult but Sora's lying capabilities had really come alone. "Yeah, Riku too." And Sora had to believe it, because he always looked on the bright side.

Wakka had seemed appeased. "Good."

That was the first and only time he had spoken to his friends. The rest of the time he had been alone. He liked it. He enjoyed just sitting and thinking and not having to worry. He was feeling better for it too, the lingering tiredness in his body, his heart, finally starting to fade. He smiled up at the dusk sky. It was good to be home.

Sora was sitting on the dock with his feet dipped in the sea. A gentle breeze played around, tugging his hair and clothes. He leaned back with his eyes closed. He felt so good because he felt like himself again, like he could cope with anything that was thrown his way. That was all he needed.

He swung his feet back and forth, moving with the waves. Soon he would have to go back home, call Tifa from the PHS she had given him when he'd left the ship before, and tell her he was ready to return to the castle. He'd have to say goodbye to his mom and hope she didn't cry as he left without being able to tell her when he'd be home again.

It wasn't like he could promise he wouldn't get hurt either. And he couldn't promise that he wouldn't…

Oh, he was so not going there.

Sora stood up, stretched until his bones popped and turned his back to the sea. Time to go home.

Something passed over his senses, his neck prickling. Just about fighting off the urge to summon his weapon, Sora looked everywhere but the beach was totally deserted. Why could he feel something staring?

He shook himself. "So paranoid…"

Had he known there really were two sets of eyes watching him, Sora wouldn't have left the beach. But he did leave and didn't seek out the source of his fleeting discomfort.

Roxas turned to the dark shadow. He was still expressionless but something radiated from his skin. Roxas felt something shivering through him, some kind of primal instinct that was either terror or rage, he wasn't too sure. "Who was that?" He managed to ask, his voice not perfectly level.

"You."

Roxas spluttered out, "Me?"

The dark shadow nodded. "The you who created all the others – us. There's you who became a Nobody. Then, once, there was Fallen, who was a self-aware Heartless lingering between light, dark and nothing."

"And you're the third?"

"Yes, me as well."

"Don't you have a name?"

"I gave it up, as did you."

"But I never…"

"You forgot it, along with everything that went before. That's the same as giving it up."

Roxas' eyes went dark. His earliest memory… No, he wasn't in the mood to think about it. "Tell me his name."

"No. It'd be better if you remembered it yourself."

"What if I can't?"

The dark shadow shrugged. "Then that'll be your problem."

"I could just go and ask him."

This finally brought about a sharp reaction. "No, you mustn't reveal yourself to him too soon."

Roxas reacted similarly. "Wait! He knows I exist?"

The dark one was fully in control of his emotions again. "Yes. He knows of us both."

A headache was starting to worm its way through Roxas' head. "So, what are we even doing here?"

"There is a plan after all. First we watch, then we act." The blank face was suddenly full. Roxas was looking at a visage practically identical to his own. Everything was darker – the eyes, the hair, the skin, the expression. He was human only in shape.

The shaded figure had a sly smirk. Roxas would never be able to pull off such a malevolent grin. "Would you like to know the plan, Roxas?"

He didn't even hesitate. "Tell me everything."

The grin Roxas received was utterly chilling. "It started on the world of Hollow Bastion…"

Night had come by the time Sora returned to the beach. His mother stood a little behind him as the _Highwind_ landed on the beach up ahead. Goodbyes had been said and now he was walking away, leaving home behind again. It felt different this time, better, because he had chosen to do it. It felt like his life was under his control again, and even if that was just an illusion, it felt good.

All he really had to worry about was that continuous, unending sensation that something had its eyes fixed on him.

His mother called another goodbye. Sora waved without looking back. He didn't want to see her crying. It shook that resolve of his a little too much to see his mom so upset.

The ship's ramp was extended and Zidane came down. There was a wide grin on the blond's face, an expression Sora recognised as trouble. He eyed his older friend warily, not entirely sure what to expect.

"Kairi's waiting for you." And Zidane's grin went sly.

Sora's stomach plummeted. "Oh." It was almost a squeak.

"She's in the room where your mother was. Tifa said you'd know how to get back there."

Sora could only manage a nod.

Zidane seemed intent on coming along too. He walked alongside Sora, his pace as uplifted as Sora's was dragging. "You know, we tried to make her wait at the castle but she was having none of it. She marched on this ship and ordered Cid to fly at top speed."

Sora gulped audibly. "C-Cid's here too!"

"Oh," Zidane laughed… although snorted may have been a more appropriate description. "Yeah, he's around."

Alas, it was too late for Sora to run off the ship. Destiny Islands was rapidly was shrinking away. There was only one way to go, and Zidane was going to make sure Sora had no lingering stops on his path to Kairi.

"If Kairi doesn't kill me, do you think Cid will?"

"Yes."

Sora let out a moan. "It's not _my_ fault!"

"Yeah… only it is. Don't whinge. It makes you sound like a three-year-old."

"Does not!"

"Does."

"Doesn't!"

"Does times infinity!"

"Hah, doesn't times infinity _plus one_." Oh yes, Sora had learnt that off Riku.

The pair tried to stare each other down, but broke into laughter instead. Sora felt some of his tension melt away, his laughter replacing his anxiety. He was still chuckling as he headed up to the room, Zidane similarly afflicted. They stumbled down the hallway, laughter making their legs shaky and weak. If one calmed down, it only took a look at the other for giggles (oh yes, _giggles_ ), to break out again. Both had forgotten what was supposed to be so funny but, as Sora opened the door to Kairi's room, he soon remembered why he'd been so nervous.

Kairi's expression was living up to the whole 'redheads have bad tempers' myth. And, power of light save them all, she had her hammer strapped to her back.

"I'll just be… I'll be uh… yeah." And Zidane disappeared back into the hallway.

Sora figured he was safest if he started apologising as soon and as fast as he could. "Kairi, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. It was just something I had to do and…"

The sound of the punch, skin and bones smacking into one another, seemed to echo long after it had finished.

"Ooh _nice_ right hook Kairi!" Zidane cheered from the hallway where he was, in fact, spying.

"Shut up Zidane!"

An angry Kairi was a scary Kairi, because she could be as angry as she usually was mellow and happy. Zidane blinked, nodded, shot out a "Sorry!" and finally left.

Kairi was breathing heavily, her blue eyes glinting with tears and anger. Her lips quivered, a war waging inside her between sobs and words.

Sora's cheek was really hurting, the bruise promising to be a big one, but he resisted the urge to rub it or let out an offended 'Ow!' because he knew he deserved the punch.

Kairi's hands were still clenched. "Y-you…"

Sora hoped Kairi hadn't picked up any of Barret's language…

"…You stupid, overgrown, arrogant idiot!"

Nope, those words were far too soft for Barret. Good.

"Why did you leave me behind? I can help now!"

"Not when your arm is broken."

Uh oh. Sora had meant to engage in a fight.

Tears seeped from her brilliant blue eyes, but Kairi was far from sad. The spark in her eyes and her clenched fists betrayed her. "I'm fine! You can't treat me like a doll that needs protecting just because you don't think I can take care of myself!"

"I don't see you like that. I just… I had to do this by myself. I'm the one who damaged that world so I had to fix it. No one was going to let me go so I had to sneak off."

"We didn't want you going because you were still exhausted!"

Sora shook his head. "Why can't you understand? I had to make it better! That world was suffering because of something I did, because I made a really stupid mistake. I had to fix it!"

"You didn't have to sneak off and do it alone!"

"Yes I did."

"No!"

"Kairi…"

"We could've helped you, made sure that you stayed safe and…"

At the word safe, an involuntary snort of laughter broke out. Kairi looked murderous but Sora didn't apologise. "Kairi, no one can keep me safe except me…" And sometimes he really sucked at that, the thought adding to his grin. "Look, I'm sorry that I lied to you and upset you but I did what I felt I had to do. I'm the one…"

"Who's got the Keyblade, I know that." Kairi let out a shuddering breath. "But that doesn't make you perfect."

Sora knew that better than anyone. "Would it help if I said I'd would've taken you with me if I could?"

"No, it really wouldn't."

"Oh, sorry." Sora never had been very good at this whole argument thing when he was on the offending side. "Well, I guess I shouldn't promise to take you with me if something like this happens again, because I guess there's a chance I'd leave you, and everyone else, behind."

"Because you feel like you have to fix everything?"

"I do have to fix everything." He was one of the people with a Keyblade after all.

"Not alone though."

"Sometimes I have to be." Which actually meant _most the time_ but Sora figured now wasn't the time to for him to assert his role as the sole carrier of the weight of all worlds.

Kairi's anger seemed to be slipping away but there was still a tightness about her, an air that was heated and discomforting. "You've got to stop thinking that the Keyblade makes you different from everyone else. Other people fight just as hard as you do." She reached out with her good hand and seized his. Sora's clothes suddenly seemed to stick to him, his whole face radiating heat. "You've got to let them help you. If you try and do everything yourself, you'll burn out and then…"

"Then everything will fall apart, I know."

"No! Stop worrying about the big things and just think about yourself for once."

Sora blinked. "B-but…"

Kairi's glare was approaching full strength again. She didn't have the chance to dish out further protests or advice. With an almighty wailing, the ship's internal alarms began shrieking. Kairi clenched Sora's hand tighter and he began leading them out the cabin. The argument was over, whether they were finished or not.

"What is that?" Kairi asked as they headed to the elevator. Her voice was steady but Sora could feel a slight tremble in her hand as the adrenaline began pumping through her.

"I don't know," Sora admitted. "But it's probably something bad."

"Well I figured that."

"Ha ha." Despite the sarcasm, Sora's grin was real. Kairi responded likewise and Sora released a melodramatic sigh. "And just when I thought things were gonna slow down."

Oh yeah, he'd developed a real talent for lying.

They reached the bridge and found a tense scene. Tifa was pacing around, PHS pressed to her ear. She held up a hand to keep Sora and Kairi quiet while she listened to whoever was on the other end.

Thankfully, Barret was around to fill them in. "There's sumthin' onboard that ain't meant to be here," he said quietly. "Zidane went with Cid and some of the crew to see what the trouble is."

"Heartless?" Kairi guessed.

But Barret shook his head. "Nah, this is sumthin' else."

Kairi's hand went to her hammer. "Are they going to need out help?"

Barret shrugged. "Dunno yet."

Tifa ended the call, her expression nowhere near relieved. "Come on," she said to the trio as she headed to the elevator, "Whatever this is, it isn't good."

"How bad is 'isn't good'?" Sora asked.

"Bad." Tifa turned back to the helmsman and called out, "Stay on course for Disney Castle but send out a call to Red. Make sure he knows we've got an intruder problem so they can have guards ready when we land."

"Yes ma'am!"

Once onboard the elevator, Tifa hit the button that would send them to the holds. "Cid says they're not Heartless. He says these things are worse – stronger and more deadly. He says we've lost two crewmembers and a third isn't looking so good."

Barret let out a word not suitable for children's ears. Tifa fixed him with a glare and he muttered an apology.

"Deadlier than the Heartless?" Sora got things back on track, the Keyblade appearing in his hand.

"That's what Cid said."

Sora shook his head. "It's not gonna be easy, is it?" First it was the Organization and now murderous creatures worse than the Heartless had joined the party. "What's going on?" he murmured, just barely audible.

No one had an answer so no one tried to explain. The elevator arrived at its stop but the sounds of battle had been echoing up the shaft long before then. Kairi hung back, knowing her fighting ability was compromised due to her wounded arm. Nevertheless, when the doors opened, all four occupants swung into action. The creatures – white, skinny, with sharp appendages and moving like rubber bands – were everywhere.

Tifa and Barret charged ahead, Barret covering Tifa as she began clearing a path. Kairi looked to Sora, nodded and ran off too. Sora was about to follow when a hand grabbed his arm and kept him still.

"We call them Nobodies."

Sora turned and had to look up to meet the newcomer's face. Sharply cut blond hair framed a harsh face with startling eyes. The man's words were precise, as if he actually consciously considered how to say each one before he spoke it.

"I wonder Sora, perhaps you'd like to take me up on a game of chance."

Sora pulled himself free. "You're one of those Organization XIII guys."

"I certainly am."

"Have you got a name?"

"It's part of the game." The man smirked and grabbed Sora again, tighter this time. Sora winced, knowing that if he struggled his wrist would snap. "What a pity you don't yet know the rules."

Kairi turned back. She realised Sora wasn't at her side. She saw the man who stood next to him and suddenly the strange creatures stopped mattering to her. She cried out to him. She tried to reach him, but two new creatures appeared in front of her. They were the same pale shade as the others but these struck her as wizards – large pointy hats poking upwards. Cards began to billow around them. Kairi gripped her hammer as best she could. She had to get through! "Sora, hold on!"

"Why are you doing this?" Sora demanded. He still had the Keyblade out. Maybe he could use magic…

"Boy, you want to know all the answers without playing the game." The man's smirk took on a dark edge. "I never could tolerate a cheater."

Sora focused and unleashed a powerful blast of Thundaga. It took down several of the elastic-like creatures, their bodies exploding like water splashing against a wall. The magic also shocked the Organization member, giving Sora a chance to pull his arm free. He couldn't stay still and wait for the man to attack. He had to help Kairi, her call to him cutting through all other noise. He saw her predicament, saw the even stranger new enemies, and tore into them. They were so bizarre, attacking with cards that cut like knives. Kairi had already gained several shallow but eager to bleed wounds. She was struggling to fight when only one of her arms was of any use. Tifa and Barret were now separated from her by a wall of…

"They're called Dusks, if you'd care to know," the man called, perfectly calm and collected. "The larger ones are Gamblers – my personal favourite. Nobodies, one and all."

"Nobodies?" Sora frowned even has he cut down the first of the two Gamblers. So they were the things the King had referred to in his letter.

Zidane had spotted Kairi's trouble but he was even further away, trapped behind a blockade of Dusks with Cid. Sora was the only one in reach and now there was only one Nobody between himself and Kairi. He raised the Keyblade, preparing to attack.

Kairi looked at him. Her eyes went wide. "Sora! Behind you!"

Instinct told Sora to swing the Keyblade as he spun around. Bizarrely, his weapon was blocked by a giant playing card.

Sora pulled Oathkeeper back. What were these Nobodies?

The man laughed from behind his unique shield. "Truly, you have a lot to learn."

The floor below Sora's feet suddenly ceased to be solid. He disappeared in the blink of an eye. Kairi cried out in shock too as she also fell. The man from the Organization grinned briefly before he too faded into darkness. Barret, his weapon booming loudly in the confined hallways, dispatched the lingering Dusks and Gamblers with ease.

When everything settled, the survivors gathered.

Cid let out a groan. "Looks like we lost the kid before I got to give 'im a good talkin' to."

"That's it," Tifa declared, rubbing a hand over her eyes. "We are putting a bell on that boy."

Kairi looked around, swirls of colour and nothing else surrounding her. The silence was like nothing she knew – complete and unbreakable. She called out, ran forwards, but nothing seemed to pierce the blanket of noiselessness.

 _Kairi._

Something was tugging at her, reaching into her heart and pulling her onward. She looked into the miasma of cloudy colours and saw someone emerging, a smile just visible on a face cloaked in shadow.

It was a girl.

 _Come on Kairi, this way._

Blond hair. She motioned with her hand. This way.

 _You have to hurry! If you don't, it'll be very bad. Don't ever let them take you to Castle Oblivion, do you understand? Never let them take you there!_

Kairi, with a desperate sense of foreboding in her heart, does as she's told. No matter how fast she sprints, the blond girl never seems to get closer. That's really strange, because whoever she is, she's standing still.

 _I'll tell you more another time, I promise Kairi. But for now, run! Get out before he comes!_

Kairi runs, runs, runs and doesn't stop until she's panting for breath in Disney Castle's library and wondering what Castle Oblivion was and why she should never go there.

Yuna, who had previously been playing with another little girl, looked up at Kairi, surprise and amazement battling for first place in her expression. "Kairi? B-but where'd you come from?"

Kairi shook her head and sat down heavily. "I don't know."

Sora was hot.

Really hot.

Hotter than hot.

He was relatively certain his blood was boiling actually.

Why?

Because Sora was currently sitting on a sandy beach under the hottest sun in existence, according to him. He had fallen off the ship, through a strange black place and landed, unfortunately, flat on his face in the sand. He'd reached for his PHS and immediately dialled Tifa. The conversation had gone like this:

"Sora, we're getting you a bell."

"Uh… okay…"

"Never mind that now though. Where are you?"

"On an island… it's not home though. It's too hot and it feels different."

"Is Kairi with you?"

"What? No. Isn't she with you?"

"No."

"B-but…!"

"Don't worry, we'll find her too. Look Sora, find out where you are, call us back when you know and we'll come find you."

"Okay."

So Sora had endeavoured to discover his location. It turned out to be a tiny spit of land with lots of sand, a few trees and nothing else but ocean and sky. Fantastic. And now he was worried about Kairi. Was she here somewhere, on another small island? What if that man or one of his Nobodies had taken her? Sora had paced around and around until he got too hot and had to sit down. The sun, young and bright, was burning his skin. No, no, wait. Roasting. His skin was roasting. Yes, he was being roasted under the oven-like sun. Sora sighed as he flopped backwards under the meagre shade of a palm tree, listening to the sea wash in and out. Oh he was gonna be so sore when his skin went red.

Time went by. Maybe Sora nodded off because suddenly he could hear footsteps pacing towards him. Sora sprung up, ignoring the dripping sweat as best he could, and called out the Keyblade. A very odd looking man, dressed in an outfit Sora's memory was trying to associate with something from the stories he'd been told as a child, was walking towards him. Whoever he was, the unusually clad man was expressing total confusion from both his expression and the odd way he held his arms.

"And just who are you?" the newcomer asked, his accent one Sora hadn't heard before.

Sora introduced himself, figuring if he hadn't been attacked immediately then this guy probably wasn't with Organization XIII. "And you are?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. On a rum run…" The Captain eyed the boy suspiciously. "You haven't been drinking my supply have you?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo Ho!**

Sora was starting to think his newest acquaintance was… oh, how should he put it?

Insane?

Yes. Insane was the best description.

"Have you been at my rum?" The man was looking at Sora as if he was preparing to accost him and dig through his pockets.

Sora blinked, backing up a step. "Uh… no. I just got here."

The man peered around. "I don't see a boat… except mine, which is on the other side of the island so I can't actually see it but I know it's there."

"Okay…"

Yeah, definitely crazy.

The man focused again, his dark eyes sharp. There was definitely a spark of something far more serious to this guy, something hidden beneath the flamboyantly crazy exterior. "Got a name boy?"

"Sora. And you are…"

"Captain Jack Sparrow. Now that we've made ourselves acquaintances, I suggest you look sharp and help me find the rum."

"No, wait, there could be Heartless or Nobodies here. We should look for them!"

"You're not making any sense," Captain Jack said, pointing at Sora as if he needed to remind the boy of who he was.

Sora debated trying to tell the Captain just what the Heartless and Nobodies were but one, he figured he wouldn't get too far without being able to point at a real life example and two, the man had already trundled off down the beach, one arm held up as if to balance his bizarrely poised gait.

"So, um, what else do you do?" Sora asked. "You know, other than looking for rum."

Captain Jack turned and looked at the boy, his expression one of both appraisal and that of someone who had received an insult. Sora could feel the man's stare burning into him and he struggled to meet the heavily outlined eyes. "Boy," the Captain eventually said. "Ain't it obvious?"

Sora took a breath, thought for a moment, and decided, "No, it's not."

Jack twirled his hands until both his index fingers pointed squarely at his own chest. "I'm a pirate."

"A _pirate_?" Sora's eyes lit up. " _Cool_!"

"Rather hot actually." And Jack gestured at the blistering sun and the endless blue sky.

"So you've got a ship?"

"Of course." Jack staggered around a bit, turning a few circles before heading into a small grove of palm trees. He seemed to have a course in mind. "The _Black Pearl._ She's a beauty."

"And you sail around finding treasure?"

"As we pirates do, yeah."

"Awesome. Hey, mind if I tag along? Only I kinda got stuck here and I'd be pretty bored if I got left behind and…" And Sora sounded like an overexcited five-year-old but right now he really didn't care.

"Can you sail?"

"Uh… sure."

Jack shrugged. "What do I care? Could always use another pair of hands and… ah _ha_!" He jumped up and down a few times before stepping to one side, grabbing a rope Sora hadn't noticed and pulling hard. A large plank of wood came up and revealed a shaded bunker beneath. Jack disappeared inside "Rum-runners. Finest men to sail the seas!" He saluted the absent rum-runners with a glinting green bottle.

Five minutes later, Captain Jack had successfully raided the rum cellar, pulling out bottles and kegs and passing them to Sora, who eyed the contents curiously. "Is this stuff good?"

"Good? _Good_? You're a strange lad!"

"You're pretty strange yourself," Sora replied with a grin.

"Guess you'll make a good addition to the crew then. Now." Jack paused to take a long swig of rum. "You," he told the bottle, "are the only love for me."

Sora felt as though he was intruding. "Um…"

"The ship is this way!" Jack began marching towards the trees once again. Then he stopped, turned, gave a sheepish grin and tottered off across the sand. "This way. Move it lad, and don't you lose a single drop of rum!"

Sora figured he couldn't be getting into trouble any worse than usual. "Aye Captain."

* * *

Kairi was still looking around as if she expected the castle to be ripped away and revealed as a fraud when Yuna grabbed her arm and shook it excitedly.

"You gotta come see the thing me and Marlene found!"

 _Marlene and I,_ Kairi mentally corrected. "I… maybe I should tell someone about… me… first."

Yuna didn't like that idea. She was too excited. "It won't take long, right Marlene?"

The other girl nodded with a smile. "Right!"

Kairi stood up, her legs shaking a little but holding her up nonetheless. "Okay. Show me what it is and then I need to tell everyone that I'm safe. Tifa must be worried."

Yuna and Marlene, both of whom seemed utterly oblivious to the impossibility of Kairi's arrival, each took one of her hands and began leading her down one of the castle's numerous hallways. The two girls were chatting and bouncing, but their excitement failed to infect Kairi. She was still in shock, her mind unable to accept that she was back at Disney Castle when she'd fallen off a ship travelling through space.

And the voice in that place…

Castle Oblivion. What was there? What was so dangerous about it? Kairi had to admit the name was anything but inviting but still…

"This way!" Yuna's cheerful voice broke through Kairi's troubled thoughts. She realised they were entering the throne room. The two little girls had a definite path in mind. Yuna let go of Kairi's hand and skipped ahead. "Marlene and I were pretending to be princesses when we found it!"

"And it's really, really weird!" Marlene said, her dark eyes sparkling as she looked up at Kairi. "I bet you'll like it too!"

Yuna had reached the throne. She slapped something under one of the armrests and hopped back as the whole carpeted stage began to shift to the right. Kairi's eyes went wide with amazement despite her shock. "Should you be doing that Yuna?" she asked nervously.

"Aw don't be scared Kairi," Marlene said as she took off down the stairs that had been revealed. "It's _really_ cool, promise!"

Yuna hurried over to reclaim Kairi's hand and together the pair followed Marlene. The stairs led to a massive, pearly white underground chamber. Kairi was amazed that somewhere so huge existed beneath the castle. In the centre was a huge, glass ball with golden light flickering and sparkling. It was beautiful, it's glow bouncing off all the walls and leaving them to glitter endlessly.

"There's enough room for my entire house in here!" Kairi gasped, grinning in amazement. "Wow!"

"Oh silly, it's not the _room_!" Yuna giggled. "Look over there!"

The girl pointed to where Marlene waited next to a set of doors that stood unsupported off to the side of the glowing light. "Can you help us get them open?" Marlene asked. "Yuna and I tried but they're too heavy for us."

Kairi nodded. "We'll try together, okay?"

So while Kairi held onto both handles, the younger girls took one each. The doors were ridiculously heavy but with lots of tugging, the trio finally began to drag them open.

Bright white light broke out from beyond. Kairi didn't have time to process how impossible that should've been, because she was walking forwards without really ever making the decision to do so. She didn't know if Yuna and Marlene were following. She didn't know anything until the light faded away and Kairi was standing exactly where she had been before…

…Only the door was way bigger…

"Kairi?"

A familiar stranger stood behind her, a baby nestled sleepily in her arms. The young woman was dressed in something that could have been a kimono, only it had less material and seemed to be more comfortable.

Kairi just knewwho she was looking at. "Yuna?" Then she gasped and clapped her hands over her mouth. Why was her voice so high? And why was she looking _up_ at Yuna? "Wh-what's… something's wrong." She looked around but they were exactly where they had been before, standing in the massive chamber beneath Disney Castle's throne room. And yet something was different, not only with Yuna but with herself also. Kairi could feel it, feel something slipping and sliding around inside her. But whatever it was, she couldn't seem to grasp it and make it stop.

"Whose baby is that?" she asked.

Yuna smiled. "Can't you tell?" Her voice, so much older and calmer and yet still distinctly _Yuna,_ held a laugh. "It's Marlene."

Kairi cocked her head, her red hair tumbling across her face. "Marlene? Who's that?"

"You don't remember Marlene?"

Kairi shook her head, unaware that her memories were slowly fading.

Yuna knelt down. "Kairi, you've gotten a lot younger. I wonder if that's why you're forgetting things."

But it was already too late. In the blink of an eye, Kairi had regressed to childhood. One finger held to her lips, she swung from side to side as she peered at Yuna and said, "I'm Kairi and I'm six. What's your name?" The tiny version of Kairi looked around. "Hey, have you seen my friends? I think maybe I got lost."

* * *

The crew was glaring at Sora with expressions varying from downright disbelief to sly malevolence. He had helped Captain Jack store the rum below decks before one of the crew, speaking for all, demanded to know who the new kid was.

"Looks like a landlubber if ever I saw one!" the man said, his grey hair restrained. A ripple of agreement was shared among the rest of the men. The speaker ran a hand through his beard. "Is this 'ere boy worthy of the _Pearl_?"

"For now Mister Gibbs, yes, he is." Jack was headed for the helm, a compass held in his hand. "Set him to work!"

That was how Sora found himself in the hold, with a bucket and a chisel, working all kind of nasty sea-creatures off the wood before they ate it away. The hold was cold, wet and stank of salt and dead fish. Sora had a raging headache within ten minutes but he was doggedly working and ignoring the teasing that the other crewmembers occasionally threw his way from the other decks.

Well, Sora mused as he dropped a large snail into the bucket, this wasn't very piratey.

Sora wiped a hand over his forehead and immediately regretted it, replacing the sweat with salty, gooey, green gunk that stank to the high heavens. "Ugh, gross." His romantic notions of piracy were rapidly sinking behind the sheer nastiness of life aboard a ship.

But it could have been worse, Sora supposed. He could have been made to swab the decks in a storm.

Time went by, the ship cutting through the bumpy seas a little unevenly and often casting Sora to the ground when they hit a particularly large wave. Bursts of raucous laughter often accompanied such tumbles. Sora was apparently the greatest source of entertainment onboard. He couldn't believe he'd lost his sea legs. Life on an island meant lots of sailing but over a year of minimal boat usage had left him…

"Landlubber!"

Sora sighed. "Yes Mister Gibbs?" He hadn't realised the man was standing outside the hold's door.

"Me and the lads've been thinkin'."

Uh oh. "Is that safe?" _Whoops._

"Aye lad, it be safe." The tone held dangerous amusement. "See, we think you should stay in here 'til yeh learn how to keep yeh legs beneath ye."

The unmistakable sound of a bolt being drawn across the door sounded out.

"You don't need to do that." Because the deeper Sora got into the wriggling, seething mess, the less steady the contents of his stomach seemed.

Mister Gibbs just laughed, his voice echoing as he walked away. "We'll be makin' port in the mornin' lad," the man called back over his shoulder. "Don't ye be redecoratin' the helm before then!"

Sora muttered scathingly under his breath about pirates before returning to his unpleasant job.

More time went by. Sora was seriously regretting ever leaving Destiny Islands behind again. There he got to sleep as long as he liked and eat Mom's cooking. He traded that for this, the bottom of a ship where everything was slimy, wriggling and stinking so bad Sora could taste it in his mouth.

Maybe rum would get rid of the dead fish taste?

Sora didn't get a chance to try. Instead, he let out a horrified and embarrassing "Yaaaaaaaaaah!" when something thudded onto his shoulder. Heart racing, Keyblade appearing instinctively, Sora watched as a tiny monkey hopped off his shoulder, landed on the ground and began chattering at him in unintelligible noises.

Sora let out a shaky sigh and Oathkeeper faded away. "You nearly gave me a heart attack little guy!" He said, smiling in relief. He hunkered down. "Well, you're kinda cute huh?"

The monkey let out a hiss and pulled a vicious face. Sora drew his hand back quickly, blinking past his shock. "Okay, not so cute. Pirate monkey huh? Guess they sent you to make sure I don't jump ship."

Sora sighed and got back to his grimy job, his bucket almost full of weird, shelled creatures he didn't have names for. The monkey alternated between watching from the rafters and jumping all over Sora to both annoy and distract him. Sora groaned as he swatted the overly obnoxious monkey away again. "This wasn't what I signed up for."

So the appearance of seven Shadow-type Heartless was actually a relief. Sora vaguely thought ' _Be careful what you wish for'_ but right now, he would embrace just about any distraction from his gross job.

Even if it did mean he had found himself on another world infested with the Heartless.

"Guess my job's just never done."

The monkey went running with a shriek, disappearing into the rafters and taking whatever path it had used previously to get into the hold. Sora was already fighting, Oathkeeper smoothly swinging despite the cramped space. The seven soon fell, their power far too weak to stand up to Sora.

That was when their bigger cousins arrived. And they were nasty, moving in rapidly and working in a team to surround Sora from below. They dove into the floor, ran circles around him and leapt up at the last moment. Sora was taken by surprise a few times, receiving two nasty gashes on his legs. He needed to take these things down fast, but they moved in and out the floor so fast that Sora barely had time to get in a few hits before they were gone again. He didn't want to use magic in such a small space, especially when the hold (and the entire ship) was made out of wood and it was the only thing separating him and a very deep sea. It was bad enough that burning oil lanterns provided the light. Sora was very conscious of how he had to avoid knocking those over.

But the bigger Shadows (Neo-Shadows, Sora decided, because he'd heard the word Neo and its meaning from Red and thought it was cool), kept coming, their numbers replaced almost faster than Sora could take them down.

And no one was coming to help.

A particularly huge wave beneath the ship tossed it upwards and sent Sora sprawling. The Keyblade fell out of his hand, disappearing into the darkness of the hull.

A Neo caught Sora's chest, wrenching him off the rocking deck and tossing him into the air. He smacked into the ceiling and fell back down, landing so hard that the wind was knocked out of him.

"Ow, ow, ow…"

Sora, feeling the bruises he had surely acquired, winced as he pushed himself forward, flipping over to avoid another attack and lunging as far forward as he could, intent on reaching…

…wait…

Sora just concentrated once and the Keyblade flashed back into his hand. He gave a sheepish grin. Why did he always forget he could do that?

Sora cast Stopga and Curaga simultaneously. The Stopga didn't stop the powerful Heartless for long, but it gave Curaga time enough to take full effect. Then Sora was ready, fighting with all his strength. He forced one of the Neo's back until it crashed into a shelf full of rum bottles. One lancing blow to the chest took it down. Four to go. Sora saw a black shadow out the corner of his eye, knowing he'd never have enough time to fight off the entire attack but moving nonetheless. He could save himself from a more serious injury at the very least.

A gunshot suddenly rang out. Sora's would-be attacker fell, lowering the Heartless' total to three. Sora looked to the door and saw Captain Jack, a smoking pistol in his hand.

"Seems like a spot of bother 'eh?"

Without looking away from the man, Sora slashed to the right with Oathkeeper, catching a Neo above its legs. "They're called Heartless. If you don't stop them, they'll steal the hearts of everyone aboard this ship."

"And that would be decidedly unprofitable, considering I need more than my onesie to sail the seas for all the treasure I could ever want."

"The treasure _you_ want Jack?"

The Captain stepped aside to reveal Mister Gibbs. "Oh, well, treasure for us all of course. Got plenty of room in the holds!" Jack threw up his arms, twirling his hands for extra emphasis. "Treasure for all!"

"How about we focus right now on the Heartless?" Sora said, spinning around to block a slash.

"Right you are lad!" Mister Gibbs charged with a cutlass, cutting into a Neo Shadow and leaving Jack to finish it off with another shot. "Off with ye all, filthy dogs! We won't be havin' no stowaways on the _Pearl_!"

"Especially ones as bizarre as these fellas," Jack observed, he and Gibbs double-teaming a second Heartless. "Not aboard my ship. We won't be having any trouble not caused by rum."

Sora finished off the final Heartless, catching his breath as Oathkeeper faded away. "If the Heartless are here, they're probably all over the world. People are going to be in danger. We need to help them!"

Captain Jack gave a sigh. "I don't think he understands the definition of pirate."

Gibbs laughed and reached for a small flask tucked in his belt. He knocked back a mouthful with a satisfied gasp. "Well then, I say we leave 'im in 'ere 'til he learns what piratin's all about."

"What? Hey, wait, you can't…"

"Wonderful idea Mister Gibbs!" And with that the two men left and bolted the door again. "Oh, wait…" Jack returned and threw in two more empty buckets. He also grabbed himself two bottles of rum. He gave Sora a stern look. "You're not to touch the rum boy. I get the distinct feeling that putting hairs on your chest would be detrimental to the future of…" Jack pondered. "…the future of my rum stock. And no one wishes to meddle with my rum."

Sora nodded, more than a little perplexed. "O-okay…"

"Ah!" Jack looked at Sora expectantly.

"Huh? Oh! I mean," Sora stood to attention. "Aye, aye Captain."

"Good lad. Now," he picked up the full bucket and eyed the contents warily. "Nasty critters. Be sure to clean off the creepy crawlies."

"But what about the Heartless? We need to…"

"Ah, worry not." Jack was back outside, closing the door. "We'll worry about that bridge after we've burnt it."

And Sora was locked in again, unable to use the Keyblade because it unlocked locks, not bolts.

He pouted as he looked again at the piles of squirming sea urchins and snails and all kinds of other gross sea-related things.

"I promise to let you put a bell on me Tifa," he muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Port Royal**

Roxas didn't like this town. He didn't really know why in particular, he just didn't like the place. It was similar to Destiny Islands only… older somehow. He almost wanted to use the word 'rustic', and could already hear Axel laughing at him for such an outdated term. Still, that was what Port Royal screamed at him.

 _Quaint town for such a violent society. Pirates, don't you know. Murderous bunch. I could use a few of 'em on my side._

Roxas shook his head to himself – to his _other_ self. "Haven't you got me?" he asked quietly, trying to look inconspicuous.

 _I intend to have fun with this. Don't you remember the saying 'the more the merrier?'_

"Of course I remember."

 _Well then, let me have my fun._

No one looked at Roxas oddly, even though he kept expecting them to scream at the sight of a walking, talking shadow. But he knew that his darkest self had the ability to meld into the shadow Roxas' body cast, becoming completely indistinguishable from it. As for Roxas talking to himself… well, that was an accepted form of madness.

But having his other self taking over such a personal space made Roxas uneasy in a way that frightened him. He'd never cared much for his shadow before but now that something (some _one_ ) else was claiming it as his own, Roxas felt as though he'd given away a part of himself. It made him worry that maybe he wasn't in any kind of control here.

"Why are were here?" Roxas asked, trying to regain some sense that his actions were under his control. After all, he could easily go somewhere else if he chose to, right? "What's the point? You're just here to recruit people?"

 _No, no. We're here to observe._

"Sora?"

 _Of course, but we're also here to watch the friend of yours whose bound to show up and test him._

Roxas was intrigued by that. "Who is it?"

His shadow didn't answer, but Roxas could somehow sense the quirked eyebrow and the smirk.

It was just all so familiar.

"So, where are we supposed to be going?"

 _The Interceptor._

* * *

Sora awoke in the ship's hold, feeling something… no, many things were poking and prodding him. He sat up with a choked gasp, barely swallowing a cry of disgust and horror when he saw the rats squirming over his body. He threw himself to his feet, shaking his body down and stamping his feet to make sure none of the rodents had any funny ideas about clinging on longer.

Gross. Too gross. Ick. He had always, _always,_ hated rats. He blamed that one on Riku because he had always insisted on poking the corpses of rats that washed up on the beaches with sticks. Sometimes, when his mind wasn't overloaded with bizarre visions of the future, Sora still had nightmares about how the bodies writhed with squirming maggots…

Squirming sea creatures on the wall were so not helping his state of mind right now. Despite his best efforts, Sora had barely made more than a superficial dent in the creatures occupying the hull of the _Black Pearl._ Sora felt his stomach quail. Heartless he could cope with. Being swamped with rats, maggots and sea creatures that oozed unspeakable substances was Sora's worst, worst…

"Mornin' lad!" Gibbs' voice cut through Sora's nightmarish visions. The door opened with a creak and that was when Sora realised the air was full of different sounds – the sounds of cawing seabirds and the wash of a gentle tide against the outside of the hull. They weren't moving. The ship had been anchored. "Looks like we're ready to be takin' a bit've shore leave."

"Are we at a port?" Sora asked hesitantly, because he knew the sounds of a lively port and what he could hear right now didn't match up.

Gibbs cracked up. "Pirates in a port controlled by the British Royal Navy! Ha! That'll be the day lad!"

Sora swallowed a sigh. Being misunderstood and teased was getting tiresome. "So, where are we?"

"Port Royal."

Sora made a face. "Didn't you just say…?"

"It's the name of the whole island lad. We're pullin' into its… quieter side. The Cap'n has some people he needs to be seein'. Now, get off yer backside and move it. Need to find you some proper clothin'."

Sora had noticed how much he stood out but he wasn't planning on staying here long. After all, Tifa had said she and the others were on the way… Sora's hand trailed to the PHS and he grimaced when his fingers came back gooey. Great. The ship's grime had probably broken his only method of contacting his friends.

He followed Gibbs above deck, glad to emerge into the already humid morning sunshine. Dawn had barely broken but warmth wrapped around Sora. Yet despite the rising temperature, the air was still wondrously fresh after the stuffy and pungent interior. Gibbs gave Sora a weird look, and it didn't take the boy long to realise that he'd brought the ship's stench out with him.

"This sucks," Sora moaned, the sunlight revealing just how filthy he was. He was covered in green and brown filth from top to bottom, his hair clogged with it and his skin stained by it. "Ugh."

Sora didn't notice the other crewmembers closing in on him until it was too late. Their sniggering alerted him but he had no chance of escaping, the men surrounding him on all sides.

"Give the lad a wash boys!" Gibbs called out, laughing as he walked off, heading for the captain's room.

Sora was lifted over the heads of the crowd. Then, before he had the chance to cry out, he was tossed overboard. Water rushed over him, the shocking cold of it almost startling Sora into gasping. Salt stung his eyes but Sora took in the blueness of the water anyway, marvelling at how amazingly clear the water was.

Kicking his legs, Sora soon returned to the surface, the noise of raucous laughter somehow louder than the sea washing up against the boat. The men were all leaning over the ship's edge to look at him. They all joined together in a single command.

"Swim to shore! Swim to shore!"

As if to give him extra incentive, Sora found the barrels of several pistols aimed at him. Sora didn't take any risks – the men looked mean enough to kill him just for the sake of it. So, Sora looked for the shore, saw it a ways off, swallowed a sigh and started swimming.

It wasn't taking Sora long to decide that pirates were overrated.

* * *

Yuna had taken Kairi and Marlene straight back to the library, where everyone regarded the sight with varying degrees of amazement. Merlin seemed the least surprised, with Donald a close second. They both looked at the three girls, recognised the use of a powerful and cleverly altered Time spell and began trying to come up with ways to reverse it.

"But wait a minute," Goofy said. "Kairi was on the ship with Sora and the others right? How did she get here?"

"I don't know," Yuna admitted. "She didn't say before this happened."

"Hmm, well, I'm gonna go get the Queen," Goofy was frowning, puzzlement weighing his brow. "Somethin' about this seems kinda familiar but I dunno why." And he walked off, head held to one side as he pondered.

Aerith had taken baby Marlene, rocking her back and forth quietly because the baby had started to cry. "She's just so adorable."

"Is it weird seeing her that small again?" Yuna asked.

Aerith thought for a moment. A frown marred her face. "It's strange. I don't remember her being this small before. I can't remember her being a baby at all. How…odd." And Aerith's thoughts drifted away, her arms stilling. Marlene began to fuss again but Aerith didn't seem to notice.

"It's no wonder," Red called over from where he had been reading. "You didn't know Marlene before she was four. You have no memories of her as a baby because you didn't know her as a baby."

"But Red, that doesn't make sense. I'm sure I've known Marlene all her life."

Red frowned and padded over to the young woman. "Aerith, believe me, you haven't known her that long. We've examined your memories, remember, and realised that most of them aren't right."

"I know. And I'm sure we'll find out why." Aerith's smile failed to reach her eyes. "It just feels… strange."

Red felt a tug on his tail and turned to find the miniature version of Kairi behind him, giggling and smiling shyly. "I've never seen you before. Are you new here too?" she asked. "I didn't get here very long ago and at first I thought it was all really scary but Sora and Riku showed me that it wasn't so if you are new, you shouldn't be scared okay?"

Red couldn't help himself. He had to play along with her. "Okay Kairi, I won't be scared."

"Hey, you already know my name!" Kairi clapped her hands in delight. "That's so amazing!"

Red just nodded.

"Do you know my friends too?"

"I know Sora very well."

"But not Riku?"

"No, I have yet to meet him."

"Aw, that's too bad. Still, I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Kairi looked around the shelves as if she expected to find Riku perched on one. "Where is this place anyway? I don't think I've ever been here before."

Red and Aerith shared a look.

It was Donald who breached the gap. "You won a competition," he said. "You got to come and stay at the castle for a few days. It's on another part of the islands."

"Wow! I don't remember that at all but I guess that's really cool!"

"Would you like to look around?" Donald went on.

"Sure!"

"I'll take her," Aerith said. "I need to find some things for Marlene anyway. I'm sure Kairi would like to help."

"Okay! I'll be like Marlene's big sister!"

"Would you like me to come?" Yuna offered.

"No, you stay here with us," Merlin said. "I'm very curious as to why you grew older while the others de-aged, so to speak. Yes, it's definitely a mystery!"

Just as Aerith was about to leave, the door opened and Yuffie came in with a PHS held to her ear. Leon, looking grim, stood behind her. "We have a problem," he said.

"Several, in fact," Red succinctly corrected, nodding towards Yuna, Kairi and Marlene.

"What happened?" Leon queried.

"Let's wait a moment for that tale," Merlin said. "Aerith?"

She nodded and took Marlene and Kairi away, Kairi chatting animatedly all the time about how she would love to meet the King and Queen and maybe sit on the throne and wear a crown.

Leon didn't waste another moment. "Tifa's on the line. Sora's gone, again. The ship came under attack and they lost him. Kairi too but…"

"Yes, the little girl is indeed Kairi. No one's certain how she got here but she did. Oh, and the baby is Marlene," Merlin confirmed.

"And I'm Yuna," Yuna said with a little wave. "We may have had a little accident," and she gave a laugh. "Sorry."

Yuffie relayed the information to Tifa and then listened to what the other group was doing. "Oh, so you know where he is? …Uh huh… Okay, yeah… Aw, I wanna go! It sounds like fun! …Yeah, yeah… all right. When will you be back? …Cool… Yeah, I'll tell 'em… Sure. All right, let us know when you've got him. See ya." Yuffie snapped the PHS shut and looked at everyone. "Tifa says she knows what world Sora's on but they've lost contact and are gonna have to search. Now, why the heck is Yuna taller than me and why was Kairi knee high to a grasshopper? And don't tell me that the baby was…"

"Marlene," Red concluded. "Yes. It's all very strange."

"Ya know, I'm starting to remember something about a door and time…" Donald said.

"Yes, there was a door!" Yuna confirmed. "One moment I was small and the next, I was like this."

"Have any memories come back?" Merlin asked. "Memories that are after the age you were before? You're certainly acting older…"

Yuna shook her head. "No, I can't think of anything." She frowned and held a hand to her head. "Should I remember things?"

"Well I must admit I really don't know," Merlin replied. "I've never seen anything quite like this…"

"I have," Red said. "Yuna has…aged before and she never showed signs of knowing why. I believe there may be a reason but there is something of Sora's I need before I come to any conclusions. I believe he found something on Yuna's homeworld that may explain things better."

"Why didn't I know about that?" Yuna asked, looking upset.

Red looked at her. "Because you were a child and such knowledge may have been too big for you to understand."

"And now?"

"And now, Sora is the only one who can tell you because he knows the details better than I. However, I can say for certain that the Keyblade is involved somehow."

"The Keyblade?" Donald asked. "How?"

"And why," Leon added.

"The Keyblade wields Light, a power beyond comprehension," Merlin answered. "Its mysteries may be beyond our limited understanding."

"Proper study will enable us to better understand it," Red insisted. "Of course, we do need Sora to be here…"

"Tifa's working on it," Yuffie said. "She said something about a bell…"

Goofy and the Queen finally returned, both looking anxious. The Queen spoke first, looking to Yuna. "You went through the door below the throne room?" At Yuna's confirmation, Minnie's face fell. "This isn't good. The door is a connection to the past. The magic was sealed… I don't understand how it was broken."

"What's gonna happen to Kairi, Yuna and Marlene?" Donald asked.

"The door will pull them back in and they'll be stuck in the past, whether they remember it or not. Someone would have to go in and help them find their way back out. And I can't imagine what would happen when the magic confuses the pasts of three people from different worlds. It was designed for one person's past or the past of people who shared their time together. But this… this will confuse the magic too much. It really could be terrible!"

"What can we do?" Yuna asked.

Minnie shook her head. "Nothing. Only a Keyblade can seal such power."

Yuffie pulled the PHS back out. "I'll tell Tifa to hurry."

* * *

Sora waded onto the beach, cleaner and not at all exhausted by the swim, much to the disappointment of the crew who had rowed past him only a few moments ago. They were still pulling the small ship-to-shore boat up the beach. Sora grinned at them triumphantly, not caring if it led them to devise nastier pranks to pull on him.

"So, this is the new crewmember?"

Sora looked to his left and saw Jack approaching with a young man he didn't recognise. Sora could tell from his outfit that the newcomer hadn't been on a ship recently. He showed no signs of the hardships of a life lived at sea. His dark brown hair was neatly restrained, his beard trimmed. His brown eyes held an honesty Jack lacked. He was cleanly dressed in a smart yet simple baggy white shirt and brown breeches. They were tucked into long stockings that in turn disappeared inside black, leather clog-like shoes. But what really drew Sora's eyes was the sword at the man's side. Whoever he was, he was built like a fighter and was poised in a way that told Sora this was someone who knew how to handle himself.

He noticed Sora's gaze and stepped forward, hand held out in greeting. "My name is Will Turner," his accent was unfamiliar to Sora's ears, the words gentle and smooth yet full of intensity. "And you are…?"

"Sora." And he shook Will's offered hand.

"Well you two seem like you'll get on all fine and dandy. Good, good. Friends for life and all that," Jack said, grinning wildly. "You may be glad to know that Will here's gonna be joining us onboard. He's got an important mission in Tortuga. Gotta protect his woman and all. Plus I might owe him a favour…"

"You're protecting someone?" Sora asked.

Will nodded. "Very strange creatures have been prowling around lately, things that hardly seem of this world…"

Sora felt his stomach sink.

"I've heard a rumour that they're coming from Tortuga – that a witch there is creating them. If this is truly the case, I intend to stop her."

"What do they look like?" Sora asked, mentally listing all the different types of Heartless he had met. He was certain Will would describe one.

"Truly unusual. They resemble… well, nothing I've ever seen. They truly are monsters. Their bodies move impossibly, billowing like flags in the wind. They're as tall as any man but their heads are like pointed hats, almost what a child might design. What they do to people would be funny if it weren't so strange."

"What do they do?" Jack asked, sounding intrigued.

"They turn them into cards and die, like it's all a big game."

"Interesting fellas you've been tangling with mate."

Sora raised an eyebrow. Okay, whatever Will had seen didn't seem like any Heartless Sora knew.

So… did that mean there were Nobodies here instead?

"Mysterious creatures eh?" Jack added. "Seems like trouble."

"Considering how many attacks there have been, trouble is something of an understatement." Will gave Jack a pointed look. "Will you help me?"

"I'll take you to Tortuga. But actually _help_ you with this little drama? Now, where exactly would the profit be? I owe you a simple favour is all."

"For saving you from the gallows," Will pointed out.

"Yes, right, the gallows. And here I am, kindly escorting you over the seas, so you can go about your business. But for me it's all about the treasure. I ain't about to go riskin' me onesy, twosy" he pointed to the ship, "or my threesy, foursy, fivesy and on and on just for some heroic, noble quest you are far too fond of prancing off on."

Sora swallowed a snigger unsuccessfully.

Will turned to him. "What about you Sora? You certainly seem different to Jack and the rest of his crew."

Arms behind his head, Sora replied, "Well… I guess I could help…"

"But not dressed like that," Will answered. "You're almost as unusual-looking as the creatures I seek." He paused, thinking briefly. "Come with me. We will find you some better clothes. There's no need to cause a scene once we get to Tortuga."

"Tortuga's plenty of scene unto itself mate," Jack answered.

"Indeed," Will agreed, laughing. "Give Sora and I until sundown. We will return. Besides, it will be easier for you to slip away under the cover of night."

"Fine," Jack agreed. "Always the smart thinker, eh Will? I'll send some of the men into town. Essentials are running low."

A grin lit up Will's face. "There's a good rum shop off the main street, towards the blacksmith. Mr Brown frequented it."

"Ah, the drunk blacksmith." Jack almost sounded congratulatory. "It's a wonder he has fingers."

"Yes well, he keeps me busy."

"At least you no longer have a woman to woo. She's all yours at last."

"But I could always teach you a few helpful moves." Will smirked. "Anyway," he and Sora began moving off. "We'll see you tonight."

* * *

Sora was impressed with the sight of Will's home. It was massive and high up on a hill. By the time they got there, Sora's clothes had completely dried out. Thankfully they weren't walking. Will had brought a horse and cart to the beach and they rode back to his house. Sora was glad their destination was finally in sight. His stomach had been growling since he and Will had first left Jack and the crew.

"Don't worry Sora," Will said. "The cook will have breakfast ready. I imagine Elizabeth and her father are just getting up."

"Who?"

"My fiancé and her father, the Governor. This is their house. I moved in here a few months ago."

"Oh, okay."

Will guided the horse through the huge gates that marked the path leading to the impressive mansion. "You'll have to get cleaned up before breakfast but don't worry, we'll see to…"

It became clear very quickly that something wasn't right at the house. The front door was swinging back and forth, a huge part of it missing. Will brought the horse to a standstill, leaping down from the cart and drawing his sword as he ran to the house. Sora called out Oathkeeper, following behind Will but keeping an eye on the grounds around them. He knew that if the Heartless or Nobodies were behind this, they'd be able to appear out of nowhere in a single moment. The whole place suddenly seemed cold, clouds gathering in front of the sun.

Will slipped into the house and Sora followed close behind. Inside, it became even more obvious that a fight had occurred. Furniture lay in ruins, the wallpaper was gouged and torn. It looked as though something had just barrelled through, not caring what got destroyed in the process.

The silence was taut, their echoing footsteps somehow louder than they should have been. "We should split up," Sora said quietly. "We'll be able to search faster."

"All right. I'll go upstairs. You look around down here." Will moved off towards the staircase. "We'll meet back here."

They split up and Sora passed into a broken down dining room. The table was in one piece but the cutlery and what might have been breakfast had been thrown everywhere. Some of the room's windows were smashed too. The sun came out again but Sora didn't feel its warmth.

And there was something in the air, something that was more solid than simple silence. This something was real, a trace of darkness. Sora held up a hand and flicked his wrist. With narrowed his eyes he could _see_ it, see the shadows twisting in the air.

He blinked and the vision was gone. But he knew what the trail meant.

Heartless.

Sora had only been able to pick up on Heartless trails since he'd returned from the In-Between universe. He'd never focused on it so intently before. It had gone from being a kind of extra sense to a newfound ability. He would've been happier without it. Something about it reminded him of Fallen and that was a discomforting sensation. Being able to see the remnants of darkness sent cold pulses racing down Sora's spine. He drew in a sharp breath.

And heard something step on the glass behind him.

He turned. His eyes went wide.

The Heartless was a massive construct of black, human in shape, around seven-feet tall and bulky with it. It had no extra adornments, no colour to its skin…

…But its eyes were human. Dead, but human.

"This is a very new kind of Heartless."

A man dressed in the black coat of Organization XIII stepped out. His accent was similar to Will's although the voice was definitely different – cold and calculating rather than earnest and welcoming.

"I wonder, Sora, where could the one controlling these be?"

"Tell me who you are."

"Ah, not yet. The right moment has yet to arise. But it's coming."

Sora threw up his empty hand in frustration. "What is it with you people and your stupid games?"

"Games are never stupid." The man sounded offended.

"Whatever."

The Organization member gave a chuckle. "Tell me something, Sora. Do you remember where you went when you died?"

Sora's whole body went cold. Not just chilled. Freezing, as if he'd never known warmth. In all honesty, his memory of that slipped more and more with each passing day until all he really had left now were vague impressions and fleeting images. It was something he had kept from his mother… In fact he hadn't spoken to anyone about it and everyone who knew seemed just as keen as he was to forget his 'death'.

Except this man.

Sora swallowed. "Yeah, I remember. What about it?"

"Oh, nothing. I was merely curious to know. There are a lot of answers back there you know, in the dark."

"The…dark?"

 _Castle._

 _Shadows so deep he feared his light would be lost entirely._

"Well, I'll leave you to ponder. For now, there are other places I need to be." And whoever the man was, he disappeared into a cloud of black smoke.

Sora looked again into the dead eyes of the Heartless. Something inside him plunged, fear threatening to take control. But when the Heartless disappeared and then reappeared an instant later, Sora knew that he had to get his head in the game if he was going to survive this.

He didn't move fast enough to defend himself. Sora smacked into the wall and hit the ground. Face up, Sora soon found himself looking into the Heartless' eyes again. In its shadow, chills shrieked through his body. Why? What was this thing? Where had it come from? There was a memory, as if he'd seen it before… but when? Why?

Hungry shadows. Watching him. Concealing things. A place he knew but… what?

 _A place he had abandoned?_

 _A place he had… created?_

And a person who knew but didn't tell.

 _The other…_

Sora didn't have time to think. He had to fight. He blocked the next attack and rolled to the side, standing as soon as he could. He held the Keyblade ready. He wasn't going to lose.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Darker Road: Chapter Eight  
Unravelling**

 _Another…_

… _me?_

Sora moved, rolling to the side and bringing the Keyblade up in time to deflect a punch aimed at his chest. But the Heartless moved and it was behind him in a second, giving him no time whatsoever to even think of defending himself. Sora was thrown forwards, crashing into an expensive-looking shelf. Dead eyes locked onto his upturned ones and the Heartless reached out and grabbed him, hauling him up by his clothes. Sora's legs dangled and then, before he could think of an escape, the Heartless' other massive hand clamped onto his neck and the flow of oxygen to Sora's lungs ceased.

The pain was immense, at first from just the massive hand clenching his throat, but soon also in his chest. As his vision began to give out, Sora thought he could hear a bell tolling.

… _Calling me out of the darkness…_

The darkness closed over him and the pain drifted as Sora slipped away. Everything was quiet and still.

And there, deep in the darkness, someone was reaching out. He could see a hand, a face, blue eyes so dark they were almost black… The mouth moved but the voice didn't reach Sora's ears… but it seemed so important, so essential and Sora tried, he tried so hard, just to reach out and hear…

"Sora!"

Reality came back with a bang. The Heartless let out a horrific shriek and Sora hit the ground so hard it jerked him back to full awareness and the light he saw told him to _breathe, please breathe…_ He coughed in a massive lungful of air, the sound of a sword clanging going on somewhere behind him.

And then another feeling hit him, exactly like the one on Destiny Islands. Someone was watching him. Sora pushed himself up on his knees, sickness in his stomach as he suddenly realised his paranoia was actually perception of reality…

Someone was watching him…

…And Sora began to wonder if a new voice would soon echo through his mind.

The sound of something tearing brought Sora back to the moment and he turned in time to watch the Heartless hit the ground, a sword sticking out of its chest. He watched as Will grabbed it and tore it free, the Heartless letting out one last choking scream before it died.

"Are you all right?" Will asked, sheathing his sword before stepping over to Sora and holding out a hand. "Here, let me help you."

"Thanks." Sora took Will's hand and a strong grip yanked him back to his feet.

Will watched as the Heartless he had defeated faded away. "These creatures… what are they? Where do they come from?"

Sora swallowed, winced at the pain of it, and said, "That's a long story."

"Yes, one I fear we have little time for. We need to return to Jack, now."

"But aren't you worried about Elizabeth?" Sora asked as he followed Will back in to the house's large main hall.

"Not at all." Will smiled. "She's right here."

Waiting in the hallway was a young woman clad in men's clothing. A sword rested beside her right thigh and her long brown hair was restrained in a braid. Under her left arm was a bundle of what Sora assumed was extra clothing… maybe for him? She saw Sora, smiled tightly and said, "I am Elizabeth Swann." She held out a hand and Sora shook it. "A pleasure to meet you, Sora. Will told me you needed some new clothes." She held out the bundle. "You should hurry. Those creatures are exceedingly dangerous."

Sora headed off into a room and hurriedly changed. Never one to worry too much about clothes, he left his old outfit in a pile on the floor. He stopped only momentarily to consider his new outfit. He wondered what Kairi would make of him, now that he was dressed in the baggiest white shirt he'd ever seen in his life, a heavy brown overcoat, pants that were too big and had to be held up by a thick brown belt, and a pair of boots that reached all the way up to his knees. All in all, the outfit wasn't to his taste but he figured he could've wound up worse off…

Like, sometimes Sora wondered what he'd do if he landed on a world where everyone walked around naked…

…then his mind went to _bad_ places and he had to think of something else quickly and hope no one noticed his blushing.

Shaking off his thoughts, Sora returned to Will and Elizabeth and together the trio hurried back to the beach where Jack and the _Black Pearl_ were waiting.

"So, are we going to Tortuga?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," Will answered. "Although I feel as though we should do more here…"

As if summoned, Heartless suddenly appeared all around them. Thankfully they were of a far more familiar kind, the Shadows posing little threat compared to the monster that Will had saved Sora from. Even though the Shadows came in waves, Sora and his new companions managed to take them down rapidly. Elizabeth was surprisingly skilled with a sword but it didn't take long for Sora to recognise Will's style in her moves. It was clear who had taught her how to wield the weapon. He smiled a little, thinking it was kind of romantic.

"Keep moving forward!" Will called. "We need to make it back to the ship! They may need our help!"

A mental image of Jack trying to fight crossed Sora's mind but the fighting was more like stumbling because how could a man as… um… unsteady as Jack defend himself?

Elizabeth seemed to read Sora's mind. She cut down another Heartless as she said, "Don't worry, Jack will be all right. If his rum's under threat, nothing will stop him."

Sora laughed. "Yeah, I guess that's true."

Five minutes later and they were back on the beach. The crew were scrambling back onboard the _Pearl,_ swords raised to keep the Heartless at bay.

"Ah, there you are!" Captain Jack's voice managed to cut clearly across the ruckus. "Little help lads and lass?"

Holding the Keyblade ready, Sora yelled for everyone to take cover. When he was sure everyone was out of his way, Sora cast Ultima. The green magic washed over the crowd of Heartless, wiping them out in an instant. The spell ended and Sora was glad to find that the disabling exhaustion no longer swamped him. Using it over and over had deepened his inner supply of magical energy. It was, at least, one less thing to worry about. He shook off the tingling running throughout his body and looked to Will and Elizabeth. "Let's go."

"Wh-what was that?" Will stuttered. "I… I've never seen anything like that."

"It's magic," Sora said. "Don't worry about it. We have to go before they come back." He had to poke Will and Elizabeth but eventually both of them moved.

Once onboard the ship, Sora had to endure yet more staring. The whole crew was looking at him as if he had a second head poking out his chest or something equally bizarre.

Mr Gibbs was looking especially suspicious. He turned to Captain Jack. "Are you sure you haven't brought some kinda sea creature aboard with us Jack?" He edged forwards and gave Sora a sharp poke. "Could be something jus' pretendin' to be human y'know."

"I _am_ human!" Sora protested. "It's magic. Anyone can learn how to use it and…"

"Magic?!" Gibbs cried. "You some kinda male witch?" Everyone seemed to draw in a breath and take a collective step back. "I always wondered why they burnt your lot at the stake…"

"That is enough Gibbs!" Will stepped forward, pushing his way in front of Sora to keep Gibbs and the rest of the crew back. "Sora isn't here to hurt anyone and no matter what he can do, that should be enough to be certain that he is on our side."

"I believe young Mr Turner is right!" Jack declared. "So let's be havin' less talk and more sailin' 'cause we need to be gettin' to Tortuga before anyone tries anything funny like stealin' my ship or attackin' me with more…er…Hear… Har… eh…"

"Heartless," all others present chorused together.

"Right, Heartless! Let's be havin' no more run-ins with 'em. And while you wonderful people," he threw his hands out as if to encompass the entire crew, "are gettin' us out to sea, I shall be in my cabin…"

Jack sauntered off, leaving Gibbs to get the crew working. Sora turned to Will and Elizabeth. "We should probably make sure there aren't any Heartless stowed away onboard."

The pair nodded and together, the trio headed below decks.

* * *

Night was upon Disney Castle when Kairi all but threw herself out of bed, her eyes blank but her footsteps steady. Aerith tried to stop her but the call of the Door was too intense, too powerful.

"Kairi, listen to me…"

Kairi looked up at Aerith, her expression empty. But then her eyes flashed, the blue startlingly bright. For Aerith, everything went white. The next thing she knew, Kairi was gone and the sounds of a baby's cries – Marlene's cries – were fading away into the distance.

Aerith grabbed her PHS and dialled Yuffie, who was guarding the door with Leon, Donald and Goofy. "They're coming!" Aerith said as soon as Yuffie answered. "But I don't think you'll be able to stop them."

"Uh, Aerith?"

"What is it?"

"It's too late," Yuffie said heavily.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say we've all just learned the hard way to _never_ mess with Yuna when she's on a mission."

Aerith felt her heart clench with worry. "Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Donald took care of our wounds. He's gone to get Merlin and the Queen but…"

"I know." Aerith was hurrying down the hallway, hoping to catch up with Kairi but only ever hearing Marlene's echoing wails. "Queen Minnie said only a Keyblade can seal the power…"

"Maybe one of us can go in and help out." It was Leon's voice that suddenly spoke into Aerith's ear. Apparently he had taken the phone off of Yuffie.

"I don't know. The Queen said that their pasts may become intertwined. What if you went in and added your own? Your past isn't exactly…"

"…Safe, yeah, I know."

"I don't think any of us should go for now," Aerith said. "We'll just have to hope Tifa hurries back."

"Just get down here," Leon said. "There's no telling what could happen, and we might need your white magic."

Aerith tried not to bite her lip, instead clenching her empty hand into a tight fist. "I'm on my way."

Leon ended the call and tossed the phone back to Yuffie, who didn't even make a move to grab it. Instead it smashed into pieces as it crashed into the marbled ground. No one heard it though. The noise was drowned out by Marlene's unrelenting wails. Kairi stepped down off the last stair and began walking steadfastly across the room, her eyes never once wavering away from the door. Somehow Kairi managed to hold onto Marlene, despite her small size and Marlene's flailing limbs.

"Kairi!" Yuffie called, hurrying to the redhead's side. "Kairi please, stop!"

But like Aerith before her, Yuffie woke up seconds later to find Goofy staring at her in concern. She looked to the Door of Time but it was too late – Kairi and Marlene had passed through.

* * *

The feeling Sora felt was sharp and shocking, enough to bring out a startled gasp. Will and Elizabeth both turned to him, expecting to see Heartless leaping out of every dark shadow lurking in the ship's galley.

"Sora?" Elizabeth asked carefully, stepping up to Sora and resting her hands on his shoulders. "What's wrong?"

His eyes wide, his whole body trembling, Sora stared into space. "I just… I feel like… like something terrible happened."

"Terrible?"

Sora swallowed and nodded. "Yeah, terrible." He rubbed a hand over his chest, wishing briefly that his stint as the ship's cleaner hadn't destroyed his PHS. "I need to get out of here."

"I'm sorry," Elizabeth said. "I certainly wish we didn't have to involve you in all of this but…"

"You didn't do anything," Sora replied, turning to her and offering a pale smile. "It's my duty."

"But you're worried about something… or maybe some _one_?"

He realised it then, realised what he should've known right away. "Kairi!" He felt it then, the sudden unwelcome distance between their hearts. His hands clenched into fists. "What's happened to her?"

Will placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. "Come on," he said. "Let's find out from Jack how long it'll take us to get to Tortuga."

They walked away, closing the galley door. That was when a figure did step out of the shadows, a grin curling his lips. A portal of darkness opened behind him and another hooded figure stepped out.

"Is everything going according to plan?" the newcomer asked. When he received no answer, he added, "Well, Luxord?"

The one named Luxord pulled his hood down, light blond hair glimmering in the lamplight. "Absolutely, Axel."

Axel removed his hood and revealed his shock of red hair. "And Roxas?"

"Yes, he's here with his new companion." Luxord gave Axel a sidelong look. "Will you go after them?"

"No. Xemnas wants me to return to Disney Castle."

"In case Marluxia's little power trip goes to his head?"

"Hah, of course."

Luxord chuckled. "You don't sound happy."

"Oh I'm happy. Ecstatic even!"

"Why? Because Marluxia might give you the opportunity to kill an Organization traitor?"

"What can I say? He's been snooping into business he should be staying out of and the boss isn't happy. Best to stop him before he and his little pet do too much damage."

"His… pet?"

"Naminé."

"Ah, of course. The memory witch."

"Yeah, her."

Luxord stepped out of the shadows and trailed a hand across the galley's wooden benches. "There are a lot of threads here."

Axel slid back into his portal. "More than any of us know. Maybe only he knows everything."

"He?"

"Mm, _him_."

Luxord frowned. "Fine, you've got me. Who are you talking about?"

But Axel had disappeared, leaving Luxord alone aboard the _Black Pearl._

"Fine Axel, have it your way. But don't think for a moment you'll be able to do whatever you want. Xemnas only has one favourite, and it's not you."

Luxord drew out his deck, laying four cards face down on the table. "A game of chance," he said, his fingers dancing over the cards. "Three get me nowhere. One sinks the ship."

He picked a card.

His grin said it all.

* * *

"Finally," Tifa said, standing as the new world filled up the ship's screens. "Port Royal."

"Finding it wasn't really the problem," Zidane said. "The hard part is still to come. We have to find Sora down there."

"And I don't think we should jes' walk down there either," Barrett said. "Been scannin' the…ah… locals."

Zidane and Tifa looked at the screen Barrett was staring at. Zidane was the first to laugh. "Whoa Tifa, looks like you're gonna be wearing one helluva dress!"

"Whereas you will look fetching in pantaloons?"

"Hey, at least I'll be able to breathe and move."

"Who said I was even going?"

"Uh, because there's no way Barrett and his arm can go…" Barrett uttered a long stretch of expletives at that, his worry for Marlene overriding his internal censors. "And what're the chances you trust me on my own?"

"And I'm not leaving the ship alone!" Cid chimed in. "Already seen the damage that can happen when I do crazy stuff like that."

Tifa just shrugged. "I'll disguise myself as a man."

"With all that hair?" Zidane asked.

"Well there's no way I'm wearing one of those dresses!"

Zidane grinned. "Looks like it's a solo mission for me. I've got a PHS – you can stay in touch and tell me if you get any good leads."

Barrett smirked. "You sure we ain't gonna be sendin' the blind to lead the blind?"

Tifa spoke before Zidane could shoot back a retort. "You'll report in every hour."

"All right."

"And as soon as you've got Sora, I want you both back here."

"With bells?"

"Ha ha."

"I try," Zidane said with a wink and a smirk.

"I'm serious Zidane!" Tifa yelled as he headed off of the deck. "Don't you try and waste time with trips to bars!"

"Hey, I know what's at stake here. You really think I'd mess around when there's so much trouble going on?"

"You just make sure you hurry Zidane 'cause you don't wanna find me chasin' you down," Barrett threatened. "It's my girl who's in danger and I ain't gonna sit back an'…"

"I'm on it," Zidane said. "I'll bring Sora back as fast as I can."

* * *

Jack had just finished offering his friends rum (an offer Sora, Will and Elizabeth politely refused), when the ship gave an ominous shudder.

"That's not right," Jack murmured, thumping the rum bottle down on his messy desk before heading out on deck. "Mr Gibbs!"

"No clue Jack! No one can see anythin'…"

Another crash shook the ship, this one echoing from below decks.

"There's somethin' down there!" A crewmember cried out, panic making his voice thin and weedy.

"Something down there! Something down there!" Mr Cotton's parrot chanted from the pirate's shoulder.

Will had his sword drawn. He looked to Jack expectantly. "It is your ship."

Jack's sword was soon waiting in his hand. "Oh believe me, I'm not losing this ship again. Not to anyone or anythin'." He turned to the crew. "All hands, keep an eye out for anythin' tryin' to steal my ship! I'll give rum to anyone who slays a Heartless!"

"Aye Cap'n!" the crew replied with a rousing cry. All of them drew weapons and looked only too eager to find something to kill.

Jack looked to Sora. "Lead on."

"M-me?!"

"Well, you do seem to be the one most knowledgeable in these most mysterious of circumstances."

Sora couldn't argue with that so he took the lead, heading below decks with Jack, Will and Elizabeth following. The ship continued to shake and rock until, all of a sudden, the terrifying sound of wood snapping ripped through the air.

Jack pushed past Sora, running down the hallway to the ladder that would take him deeper into his ship. "No one is destroying my ship!" the captain hollered as the _Pearl_ took an ominous lurch to the left.

"Will," Elizabeth said quietly, trying to stay firm despite the fear evident on her face. "We're sinking."

The young man nodded. "I know. Run to the deck and tell Gibbs to head for land. It might be our only chance."

Elizabeth nodded and dashed back to the deck. Sora ran after Jack, jumping down the ladder and landing in water that was already worryingly high. He looked up and saw Jack…

…And a Gambler making the hole in the ship's hull wider…

Sora didn't think further. He raised the Keyblade and let Ars Arcanum carry him across the distance, swinging rapid strokes that caught the Gambler and threw it away from the hole.

Jack wasn't going to let Sora have all the fun. The Captain cut in just as the Keyblade carried Sora through the final move. Jack's sword caught the Gambler's arm as it tried to summon its cards. The Nobody tried to fight back but it didn't stand a chance, not when Jack was fighting to save his ship. The Captain finished it off with one more move, the tip of his sword plunging into its chest.

But even with the creature dead, the damage was done and the ship was taking on more and more water.

"Is there anything we can do?" Will asked, his eyes tracking the water's frighteningly fast progress.

"Land," Jack said heavily, all of his usual levity gone from his voice. "It's the only chance we have."

"It's a terrible problem with these old wooden boats," a voice coolly surmised from the shadows. "It's just so easy to poke them full of holes."

"Show yourself!" Will ordered.

The man stepped out the shadows.

"You again?" Sora fought off the urge to sigh. "How about you tell us your name this time?"

"Nice try, but it'll take more than that."

Sora ran forward to attack but the man hid himself behind a massive deck of cards and the Keyblade crashed uselessly against them, the recoil sending painful jolts up Sora's arms. He pulled back and the man revealed himself once again.

"I suggest we all leave before the water gets too much higher." The black portal opened behind him. "Oh, and if I were you, I'd keep an eye out for another ship. No telling who's on it…" He locked icy blue eyes on to Sora. "Or perhaps there is."

And then once again, the blond Organization member was gone, leaving only destruction in his wake.

"On deck, now!" Jack said, already wading back to the ladder. "There's sailin' to be done and not a lot've time to do it if we're to hit land before it's too late. I won't be losin' the _Pearl,_ not even to such a handsome gentleman as the one who just so kindly tore a hole in my ship!"

"And how do you intend to fight a hole Jack?" Will asked, somehow managing to laugh as he followed Jack up the ladder.

"Did I not already state my plan? I believe I said 'Land' in a tone that suggested my plan was made and therefore needs to be stuck to, because that's what people do with plans Mr. Turner – they follow them."

They made it back to deck, only to find the crew all looking forward. Will found Elizabeth at the helm. "Pirates!" she yelled. "Useless, the lot of them!"

"What are they staring at?" Sora asked.

Elizabeth pointed but it was Jack who answered.

"The Ship Graveyard," the Captain said. He gave Sora a dark look. "I'm startin' to think you're a curse lad."


	10. Chapter 10

**A Darker Road: Chapter Nine  
Graveyard**

"Do you know that I came across a rather unexpected person at Port Royal?" Luxord said as he strode into the Organization's meeting room. Only Xemnas was present.

"Roxas," he commented.

Luxord nodded. "And he didn't seem to be alone. It was hard to tell but there was definitely someone else with him, someone _unusual._ "

Xemnas grinned, his lip curling smugly. "Never fear. I have a deal with his companion. He's essential to our plans."

Luxord did his best to hide his surprise. "You know of the situation?"

"I created it. The Shadow was in a very distant place until recently." Xemnas looked at Luxord, his expression as haughty as ever. "And you should know better than anyone the value of a deal."

"Well, care to make a wager?" Luxord's cards came easily to his hand.

Xemnas laughed, the emotionless sound echoing off the white walls. "A wager, Luxord?"

"You'll tell me everything, if Sora bumps into Roxas while he's at Port Royal."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I suppose I'll have to do whatever grunt work you feel necessary."

"Then we have a deal." Xemnas laughed again but in an instant he was all business. "Now tell me Luxord, did you have your fun?"

"I've delayed Sora on Port Royal and rest assured he's been dealing with plenty of Heartless."

"Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

"Some of the Heartless though… I was unfamiliar with their type."

"Related to Roxas' new friend," Xemnas said.

"And…?"

"And that's all you need to know right now."

Luxord shrugged and moved on. "Axel was there."

"Following Roxas no doubt. What did he have to say?"

"He spoke of Marluxia."

"Ah, one of my favourite subjects."

"What do you intend to do to him and his followers?"

Xemnas' grin grew darker, hungrier somehow, as if he longed to cause pain. "Marluxia's plan to use Naminé is a good one, but if he intends to use her against us he will only find his existence firmly wiped out."

"Why don't you stop him before it comes to that?"

"Because his plan could very well work in our favour."

"Do you intend to somehow manipulate Sora so he ends up at Castle Oblivion?"

"Perhaps… Or perhaps he will end up there on his own," Xemnas said. "I've yet to finalise my decision concerning the matter. Many options remain open and Naminé is essential. Roxas too."

"And what of Roxas? If he's so important, is it safe to let him wander around the worlds?"

"He is in very good hands. Fear not, our little asset is in no danger."

"Well then, if everything is going so well, I'll take my leave," Luxord pulled his hood over his head. "I hear the others are all having fun causing mayhem across the worlds. I don't want to miss my chance to enjoy the games." Before he stepped into his portal, he called back. "Don't forget our wager."

"I won't, but I hope you're prepared to lose."

"We shall see." And then Luxord was gone, leaving Xemnas alone in the echoing chamber.

* * *

The _Black Pearl_ bumped to a stop on what looked like an island made out of ruined ships. The pirate crew all seemed to be unwilling to so much as set eyes on the place, all of them hurrying below decks. Only Gibbs stayed on deck and from the shiftiness of his eyes, he too wished he were just about anywhere else.

"Cowards," Elizabeth muttered, rolling her eyes. "If everyone knew the truth about the infamous crew of the _Black Pearl,_ you'd be the laughing stock of the pirating world!"

"And that's exactly why there will be no tellin' of any truths of any sort," Jack calmly interposed, wagging a finger.

"Look, none of that really matters right now," Sora said. "We need to get out of here and figure out why the Heartless and Nobodies are here…"

"And to do that, we need to get to Tortuga," Will concluded.

"Well lads and lass," Captain Jack said. "May I propose a plan?"

"Oh please do Jack," Elizabeth said, sarcasm burning in every word. "Your plans always work out so fantastically."

"Thank you." Jack's grin was wide and toothy.

Sora stifled a chuckle. He didn't think it was possible to insult someone like Jack.

"We need to stop the ship from sinking," Will said. "Otherwise we'll never get out of here."

"I'll set the crew to it Cap'n," Gibbs said. "It'll give 'em somethin' better to do." He eyed the broken up ships lingering in the misty sea. "Give us all somethin' better to do. Ain't no good gonna come've bein' in a place cursed as this one." And he disappeared below the deck, his voice echoing loudly in the quiet as he threw orders out to the crew.

"Think we should check this place out?" Sora asked. A familiar burst of excitement was bubbling in his chest, his old sense of adventure poking at him. First pirates and then ghost ships! His childhood fantasies were coming to life around him on this world. How long had he and Riku spent trying to find ghost ships? Even Kairi had joined in, caught up in their excitement that maybe Destiny Islands had some long lost pirate treasure just waiting to be found. Sora looked at the others, unable to hide the grin or his sparkling eyes. "Anyone?"

"Well lad, can't ever turn down the opportunity to seek out treasure," Jack said. His voice then took on an edge of yearning greed. "There's no tellin' what awaits those who dare…"

* * *

"I have been looking for you everywhere. You know what, I am gonna let Tifa put a bell on you and I'm gonna make sure the damn thing shocks you if you try to even so much as _think_ about getting lost."

Roxas jerked as a hand landed on his shoulder and turned him around, barely resisting the urge to call his weapon to his hand.

 _Don't. If he sees Oblivion, he'll know something is up._

Roxas met an unfamiliar face. The stranger was staring at him as if he and Roxas knew each other… But that look was gone in an instant, replaced with confusion.

"Can I help you?" Roxas asked disinterestedly, flexing his fingers. He didn't have time for random people to get in his way.

 _Poor confused young man. You know what he's thinking, don't you?_

Yeah, Roxas knew.

"I- I'm sorry," the unfamiliar blond replied. "For a minute there I swore you were…"

 _Sora._

"Someone else?" Roxas provided.

"Hah, yeah. You look like a friend of mine but you're not him. Wow." The blond rubbed the back of his head. "This is pretty embarrassing." The stranger even had the decency to blush. "Sorry. Won't happen again."

 _His name is Zidane. He's a friend of Sora's. We could take him, make Sora seek us out. But what a pity it's too early for such a bold move. We could've had so much fun making this one break._

Instead of reacting to the shadow's words, Roxas shrugged to Zidane. "Everyone's supposed to have a double. Looks like I'm your friend's. Don't worry about it."

 _Maybe another day. Would you like that Roxas? You never know, maybe Xemnas would like Zidane's Nobody to join the Organization. Maybe we'll get to have some fun with him._

Unaware of the silent conversation, Zidane just nodded and turned to leave. "Yeah, looks like. Later."

Zidane moved away. Roxas pulled himself back into the shadows, making sure he kept _The Interceptor_ in view but also ensuring he was better hidden from unwanted surprises.

"I see several guards on the ship," he commented.

 _What are you worried about? Take them out. You have Nobodies who do you're bidding._

Roxas prepared to use a portal to simply reappear on the ship's deck. "And after they're dead?"

 _Tortuga._

* * *

In the end, Will and Elizabeth accompanied Sora and Jack on their jaunt around the ghost ships. They all carried oil lamps, the light they cast doing little to penetrate the gloom. As if that wasn't bad enough, a storm was starting to rumble on the horizon and mist was clouding around them. None of them wanted to turn back but it was a sure thing that before long the weather would force them to return to the _Pearl._ This fact made Jack even more determined to cover as many ships as quickly as possible. His hands and eyes kept darting to the strange black compass he kept in his overcoat's pocket. He never said anything but Sora got the feeling he knew where he was going. So he, Will and Elizabeth followed Jack across the wrecks. The ships were old and more than a little rickety but so far there hadn't been a single hint of treasure or ghosts. Sora tried not to be disappointed, tried to make himself enjoy a journey where the adventuring was only really in his imagination, but he couldn't quite delude himself.

Growing up _sucked,_ he decided to himself.

But if Sora thought he was going to get bored, he was soon disappointed. It happened all so suddenly. One moment he was walking behind Jack, the next he was falling through rotten wood and landing in somewhere that actually smelt worse than the hull of the _Pearl._

"Ow," Sora wined, rubbing his backside. "That's gonna leave a mark."

"Sora!" It was Will. He and the others peered down, holding their lanterns out and casting flickering light. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I landed on something…"

"Something shiny."

Everyone looked at Jack and saw the delight swimming in his eyes. Sora looked down and saw that the Captain was right. He had indeed landed on something shiny. Coins, huge and gold, littered the deck Sora stood on. He stood up and retrieved his own lamp, relighting it with a low-level Fire spell.

"Whoa."

There weren't just coins. The treasure was fairly spewing out of chests and broken sacks. There were jewels glimmering in the light and along with the coins there was probably more wealth than Sora had ever known in his entire lifetime right in front of his eyes.

The ship shook and wobbled as Jack leapt down into the hold. His hands trailed over the plunder, a very satisfied smile lifting his lips. "Well ain't this a beauty?"

"How will we get it all back?" Elizabeth called down. "There's not enough of us and we didn't bring anything to carry it with."

"And the storm is almost upon us," Will said. "We probably have little more than an hour before it hits."

"You two go back to the ship and bring back as many of the crew who can be spared. Don't bring all of 'em mind. We need the _Pearl_ ready to sail," Jack called up as he began to fill his pockets with gold.

Will and Elizabeth disappeared, their footsteps fading to silence. Meanwhile, Sora poked around the hold some more, seeing if anything extra special was hiding in the corners.

"Take whatever you want Sora. I'm a fair captain. All the loot's shared out."

"Oh, uh, thanks. I'll do that." Honestly though, Sora had no intention of doing such a thing. He'd never taken anything from Agrabah's Cave of Wonders and he didn't really plan to start now. A faint grin tugged his lips. Mom would be proud.

Sora was about to head out of the hold and explore other parts of the wreck when the ship gave an alarming lurch. Sora caught himself against a wall, wincing as his hands slapped into a gooey mess of whatever it was that was growing on the wood. Instantly he remembered what had happened in the In-Between Universe when he'd been aboard the pirate ship chasing after Fallen Riku. He looked over at Jack, who barely seemed concerned at all. "I think the ship's about to sink," Sora told the Captain.

"Nah. Just moving. It's been here for years. Us being here ain't gonna suddenly make it think 'Ah, today would be a great day to sink!'"

But when Sora saw the Shadows moving, he knew that today was actually the perfect day for the ship to sink, because the Heartless knew how to create unwanted destruction. He put the lamp down and called the Keyblade. "Seriously Captain, we need to get out of here."

"Boy, the curses aren't all real. Help me gather some of this stuff, unless you really, truly, without even the slightest little _hint_ of doubt, wanna spend the rest of your time on my ship doing every nasty job the crew can find you."

"Curses might not be real but the Heartless sure are!" Sora saw the Shadows gathering, at least ten of the pesky little things. The ship gave another horrific groan, the noise echoing out across the graveyard. Stumbling a little, Sora managed to stay on the offensive and took down two Heartless. But they were soon replaced. A whole army of Shadows was gathering. Why? They weren't the most powerful kind of Heartless and… "Oh!" Sora gasped as his mind finally put all the pieces together. "The weight of the Heartless will sink the ship. Captain!"

Jack finally turned around, mouth open to deliver a speech that never made it out. Instead, the captain managed a deadpan "Oh" before he shook himself and drew his sword. "I forgot about these little buggers."

With every move Sora made, he was painfully aware of the creaking wood beneath his feet. Their larger cousins, the Neo Shadows, soon joined the Shadows and they were as annoying and as hard to pin down as ever, diving in and out of the ground like it was water. Even working in tandem with Jack, Sora didn't have a chance to predict when the Neos' would resurface. The smaller Shadows were doing a good job distracting Sora from his larger foes.

Sora used Blizzaga to clear out a large chunk of the Heartless. Jack used the sudden open space to move forward and take out the Heartless at the back of the group. Sora spun around and caught the Neo Shadows trying to attack from behind, a tight arc slashing all those that leapt at him.

The deck gave a worrying lurch but Sora knew they were in real trouble when water began to seep in. "Captain! We need to get out of here!"

"Oh no, not without my treasure." Jack cut down a Neo Shadow. "Will and Elizabeth will be back soon."

"Yeah and we might not be here!" Sora looked down, his boots splashing through a deepening puddle of water. He refocused just in time to avoid a blow to the stomach. He held the Keyblade parallel to his body, the Neo's clawed hand crashing into it instead of his body. He kicked it back before raising the Keyblade over his head and stabbing it deep into the Heartless' chest. There was an unfamiliar crack. Sora's eyes went wide as he realised what had happened. "Uh oh." The Heartless' body faded…

…and Sora saw that Oathkeeper had gone straight through the ship's bottom.

Sora let a bubble of nervous laughter slip out. "Uh… Captain…?" Kairi was right, he really was absent minded…

"Not now! I'm on a roll!" And Jack took down Heartless from all directions with his odd yet effective prancing style.

"No, seriously, Captain, we really have a problem!" The water was coming in faster now and Sora was distracted, only partially paying attention to the Heartless. "We have to get out before…"

The wood splintered beneath his feet and something massive thrust a hand through. When the Heartless' whole body was on the ship, Sora saw that it was the same kind that had attacked him and Will at Elizabeth's home. A familiar shudder worked its way through him but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't recall why these massive, darker Heartless were so familiar. Grinding his teeth, Sora held the Keyblade ready to attack. The Heartless' dead eyes locked onto his but it hadn't moved to attack – yet.

"How about I go for the small fry and you take down the big fella?" Jack asked, suddenly appearing at Sora's side.

"You still won't leave?"

"Not without the treasure lad. It's the whole reason I'm here. The reason of my whole existence, you might even say."

Sora sighed. "I was afraid you were gonna say that." He really couldn't understand putting greed before safety.

Jack just grinned. "Pirate!" And then he was off again, cutting through the Shadows and the Neos.

Sora jumped back and the Heartless moved with him, huge fist swinging out to catch him in the chest and stomach. Sora evaded the attack, leaping over it and moving with the momentum into an attack. He couldn't get close enough to land any significant damage but the gouges Sora left on the Heartless' arm clearly caused it pain. It stumbled back, its massive feet making the wooden floor crack. The water was coming in faster and faster. Sora thought fast and cast a wide Blizzaga. The seawater froze but it wouldn't work for long.

This old ship was going down.

* * *

"Hey!"

Roxas jerked, the unexpected voice taking him by surprise. He and his other self had just finished pushing the bodies of the sailors overboard when the voice…

… _Zidane…_

…called out from the dock. Roxas moved to the ship's boarding ramp and looked down. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you might." Zidane's arm swept out to encompass the _Interceptor._ "This your ship?"

"Yeah." Roxas felt a faint grin tug his lips. "You want a ride?"

"I'm trying to find the friend who looks like you and everyone I've spoken to says 'if it's pirates ye be lookin' for, ye'd best be off to Tortuga.' So, looks like I need to be going to this Tortuga place."

 _Observing him might be interesting too. You always need to know your enemies._

Zidane looked closely at Roxas. "What, is there something on my face?"

"Huh? Oh. No, sorry. I was thinking I could use some help sailing this thing."

"Yeah. Where's your crew?"

 _At the bottom of the bay, along with all the guards trying to keep this ship out of the wrong hands._

"Left me. Saw land and decided they wouldn't be leaving again any time soon."

Zidane came aboard. "Well then, allow me to help Mister…"

"Roxas. Just call me Roxas."

Zidane looked at the blond Nobody. "Roxas? Interesting name."

"Thanks."

 _At least he doesn't look like he's going to sit and stew on it. Good._

"I'm Zidane. And you know, you still seem so familiar to me. You're so much like my friend. Weird huh?"

"Yeah," Roxas murmured as he headed off to lift the anchor. "Weird. Guess I've just got one of those faces. You know, someone who can look like anyone else."

"Maybe you do," Zidane said with a strange grin as he began to raise the sails.

 _Believe me Roxas, we are not the only ones to be of unusual birth._

Roxas managed to smile. "Let's get going."

Zidane nodded as he secured the sails and felt the wind fill them. "Take the helm, Roxas."

* * *

The ice broke. Water gushed in and the treasure began to move, some of it slipping out of the hull's cracks and into the ocean. Jack noticed but he couldn't spare the time to save his loot, the Shadows keeping him too busy.

Sora had managed to cause a few nasty wounds on the huge Heartless and it was finally starting to show, the creature's movements growing sluggish. But Sora was slowing down too, hampered by cold water that was starting to get worryingly deep.

"Jack! Sora!" It was Will. "We're back!" He jumped down while Elizabeth threw a rope ladder down behind him. "What are you two still doing down here?" he asked as he brought up his sword to fend off an attack. "These creatures are…"

"Not getting in-between me and my treasure!" Jack declared.

The Heartless were really the least of his worries. The sea was really coming in now, the ship's groans barely audible over the rushing water. Soon they wouldn't be wading, they'd be swimming and Sora had had plenty of experience to know how hard fighting was when one was swimming rather than running.

"Hold on, I'm coming in too!" Elizabeth called and several hollering pirates backed her up.

"No, wait!" Sora called, batting the huge Heartless' arm back. "The deck can't take the weight! We'll all…"

But it was too late. Elizabeth and five of Jack's crew landed in the hull. The pirates scrambled to gather treasure while Elizabeth moved to help Sora. It was no good though, the old ship wasn't going to hold together.

The first to fall into the sea were the Heartless, none of them adept at swimming. Unfortunately for Sora, the huge Heartless grabbed his ankle and took him down too. He didn't have a chance to suck in a deep breath. All of a sudden he was underwater and being dragged deeper and deeper.

The Heartless didn't take its eyes off of him. It was eerie, their whiteness the only thing standing out in the dark water. Sora thought fast and stabbed the Keyblade into the hand grasping his ankle. He was free and he didn't delay, swimming upwards as fast as he could. But he couldn't get back onto the ship because he wasn't sure which ship was the right one when he was below so many. So Sora figured striking for the surface would be his best bet.

He felt his fingers brush air. One last stroke was all he needed. But then both of his feet were snatched by the Heartless' powerful grasp and again Sora was sinking down to the depths. But he'd come close to drowning a few times in his life and there was no way it was going to be the way he died. Sora held the Keyblade tight, aimed it at the Heartless' head (which was so easy to spot with those dead white eyes shining out of it) and cast Blizzaga, its power boosted by Sora's mounting desperation to reach the surface. The hands snapped back and Sora somehow found the self-control to hold himself in place and cast Stopga. He had to make sure he had enough time to escape because if he didn't this time, he was pretty sure this world would be the one he died on.

The spell worked. The Heartless stopped still. Sora made a break for the surface. This time he made it and he coughed huge gasps of air down. Eventually he became aware that rain was pouring down from above and in the distance he could hear the rumbles of thunder. The mist had cleared too, pushed aside by the approaching storm. He looked around, amazed to see that he had managed to come up right beside the sinking ship. Weird. He'd been so disorientated under the water…

…and thinking about that made Sora think about how he had to get out of the water as fast as possible because that Heartless was still down there and it wasn't dead yet…

He swam to the ship next to the one that was sinking and managed to climb up onto the main deck. Sora stayed on his hands and knees until he caught his breath. When he was ready, he stood up. He could see the others finally gathering on the deck of the other ship. Sora grinned when he saw that Jack had managed to salvage some of the treasure. He had to admit that there was a lot to be said about perseverance.

"Hey!" He called as loud as he could, hoping to get someone's attention.

Jack himself looked over and acknowledged Sora with a wave. "Looks like you ain't as cursed as I thought!" He yelled back.

Sora smirked. "Don't say that 'til you're off of that ship!"

"The lad's got a point! Men… and woman… let's be movin' to less unstable deckin'!"

As they began moving to safety, the huge Heartless reappeared again, the Stopga spell finally wearing off. Sora jumped back, avoiding the heavy punch it had aimed at him from above. He stood back, watching and breathing. The eyes… why wouldn't those eyes stop staring _through_ him?

Confusion stole away some of the tension for Sora's body. "Where do I know it from?"

The Heartless didn't answer. It just ran at him, massive body poised for a vicious attack. Sora swung Oathkeeper up and moved into Ars Arcanum, the Keyblade's swings catching every punch and kick the Heartless tried to hit him with. Sora's final move, the spinning somersault, managed to land an actual blow, and that was only because Elizabeth and Will were suddenly there, attacking the Heartless from both sides and distracting it from Sora's moves.

"Are you all right Sora?" Elizabeth asked as she caught the Heartless' bulky arm and pushed it back with her sword.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry."

Will ducked low and stabbed his blade deep into the Heartless' side. "Nearly drowning isn't usually an experience one describes as 'fine'."

Sora shrugged. "It's kinda nothing new." And before either Will or Elizabeth could respond, Sora dashed forwards and kicked the Heartless under the chin. It tottered off of balance and Sora seized his chance. He slammed the Keyblade deep into the Heartless' chest. Stunned, the creature fell onto the deck. Sora tore his weapon free and finally, the Heartless disappeared in a plume of darkness.

"Dark Heartless," Sora decided aloud. "That's what I'll call it." He wondered… was he remembering that from another time and place?

Will and Elizabeth remained silent.

"They shouldn't be so hard to kill," Sora added, mostly to himself.

"Well, no," Will agreed. "Normally you stab someone like that and he drops dead rather quickly."

"No, I don't mean that… I mean…" Sora shook his head and laughed quietly. "I don't really know what I mean. I just…" He sighed. "There's something weird about that kind of Heartless. They're different from the others." He gave Will and Elizabeth an apologetic smile. "Sorry. I don't know how to explain it."

"Explain what?" Jack called over from where he and the crew were lugging large sacks of plunder. He and his men were looking mighty pleased with themselves.

"Nothing," Sora said, shaking himself out of his thoughts. "So, are we going back to the ship?"

"Oh yes." Jack grinned. "Soon as the ship's mended, we're headed to Tortuga, as planned." The pirate captain looked at Will. "Got a better reason to go now."

Will cocked an eyebrow. "Better than saving people from these Heartless monsters?"

"Rum," Jack grinned. "Best reason to do just about anythin' mate."

The promise of booze got them back to the _Black Pearl_ in half the time it took them to get away from , the members of Jack's crew who had stayed behind to fix the ship were skilled at their job and were just finishing when the landing party returned with their impressive find.

"Sooner we're sailin', the sooner we'll be enjoyin' the benefits of piracy!" Jack hollered to get the crew moving. With gold sparkling in their eyes, they were only too willing to move as fast as their captain ordered. "C'mon you filthy dogs! Tortuga awaits!"

Gibbs clapped Jack on the shoulder. "Nicely done Jack. We'll be enjoyin' this for some time."

Jack grinned. "All the more reason to get to Tortuga."

"Absolutely!" And then Gibbs was off, yelling at the crew and getting them to work faster with the promise of rum and women.

"Sure is easy to please a pirate," Sora commented, arms behind his head as he followed Will and Elizabeth to Jack's cabin.

"Just don't take them up on any offers of rum Sora," Elizabeth advised. "You'll only regret it."

As the _Black Pearl_ pulled away from the broken ships, a solitary figure appeared, standing in the graveyard's shadows.

Axel's expression was heavy with thought. "Sora. He looks just like you."

His best friend's other self, other life…

"I can't let you take him away."


	11. Chapter 11

**A Darker Road: Chapter Ten  
Tortuga**

Tortuga was… It was… Hm… Sora frowned and crossed his arms. Somehow, 'wild' just wasn't a strong enough word. As he ducked beneath yet another flying mug of rum, Sora decided this one little island defined anarchy.

With Jack and his crew safely engaged in some heavy duty binge drinking, Will and Elizabeth decided to take their leave and find the woman rumoured to be the cause of the Heartless. Only too willing to do something (anything!) else, Sora tagged along. The trio headed out of the pub and into the equally busy street, where men were fighting and strangely dressed women cheered them on (Will called them 'ladies of the night' and Sora wasn't entirely sure he knew what that meant).

"Any idea where to look?" Sora asked as he stepped over an unconscious body.

"In the forest up ahead are where some of the more out of the way places are. We may find the witch up there," Elizabeth said. "Goodness knows there are some marvellously strange people living on this island."

And as Sora received a slap om the behind from a woman wearing way too much make-up, he couldn't help but agree.

"One almost wishes there was a trail of Heartless to lead us to our witch," Will commented.

Sora gave a nervous laugh. "I kinda don't wish that."

The further they got into the forest, the quieter the ruckus of Tortuga became. Small houses were hidden in the trees, dyed orange by the burning torchlight that lit the path.

"How exactly should we know what we're looking for?" Elizabeth asked. "Is there some kind of sign?"

Sora focused for a moment, trying to sense the Heartless. Nothing. There was absolutely nothing. He sighed and turned to Elizabeth. "They kinda just… appear."

"Troublesome pests," Will observed.

They continued on for a little while in silence, walking past the quiet houses. Soon, the only things to be heard were footsteps and animals crying out from the treetops. But when they came upon a house, small and decrepit, swathed in shadows and noticeably colder than anywhere else, Sora felt something stir inside of him. It felt like a memory but a vision of it refused to cross his mind. No matter what it was, the forgotten memory, it had to be related to the Heartless.

"This place…" Sora said, watching the moving shadows. "This has to be it, the place where…"

"So, you've come to find the source of the Heartless. Ah, Sora. Truly, you are as predictable as ever."

The trio spun around and found a black coated figure behind them. He pulled down his hood, revealing that it was once again the same blond Nobody. Keyblade in hand, Sora charged. He had had enough of mysteries.

"My, my, such impatience!"

"Sora! Look out!"

But it was too late. The blond man threw out one hand and a card flew into the air. It hit Sora in the chest and the next thing he knew, the Keyblade had faded away and something invisible trapped him, pinning him behind a wall he couldn't see. He punched it with both fists but it refused to yield.

"Wait there and watch," the blond said, stepping past Sora. "You're sealed within one of my cards. It'll be a little while before you're free." The man turned to face the boy, a grin twisting his lips. "Some games can't be played by all."

"Are all the Organization members as annoying as you?" Sora demanded.

The blond laughed. "Oh, most are far worse."

Will and Elizabeth had their swords drawn. Nobodies, the strange ones that looked like card juggling wizards, encircled them. No one had made a move yet but when the fight started, Will and Elizabeth would be in serious danger of defeat.

And then the odds grew worse. Heartless, Shadows and their larger cousins, came barrelling out of the house. Fighting erupted. Will moved one way and Elizabeth went the other, both attacking while defending the other.

"Will! Elizabeth!"

"Not yet Sora," the man said, leaning up against the card that imprisoned Sora. "Your timeout isn't finished yet."

"When it is, I'll get your name out of you."

The blond laughed. "You beating something out of me. Ha! Sora, you're an amusing child if nothing else."

Sora punched the barrier between him and the world. "I will beat you."

The blond stepped in front of Sora, staring at him with a haughty gaze. "I highly doubt it. We will get everything we want out of you and then we will take everything you love away from you. And we'll start with Kairi."

And for the first time, Sora felt a real chill – a chill of terror and nerves – sink into his stomach. "Why would you do that?"

The blond Nobody smirked. "Because we can."

He disappeared into the darkness and Sora was free. Keyblade back in his hand, he looked everywhere for the man who had only left Heartless and Nobodies in his wake.

"Sora, help!" Elizabeth cried out.

Seeing that his friends were close to being overwhelmed, Sora waded into the battle, cutting his way through the Nobodies and the Heartless with practised ease. He helped take the heat off of Will and Elizabeth, the Heartless (as always) going straight for the wielder of the Keyblade. But Sora cut them down with single strikes to each, anger at the Organization man giving his strikes extra power. The Nobodies were far trickier, their cards sharp and fast, but eventually they too fell the trio.

"This man… he's following us everywhere," Will said. "It seems more likely that he is the one who has actually brought all the trouble to Port Royal and Tortuga."

"And the ship graveyard," Elizabeth added, sheathing her sword. "Well, now that we're here we might as well investigate." She marched towards the house and was inside before Will and Sora had managed to pull themselves out of their thoughts.

"Sora, are you coming?" Will asked. "Are you feeling all right?"

Shaking himself, Sora nodded, told Will he was fine, and hurried into the house.

* * *

Zidane was glad to make port, his stomach anything but happy about rough seas. He turned to Roxas. "You coming?"

Roxas jerked, apparently lost in thought until he was disturbed. "Go ahead Zidane. I've got to make sure the ship is all right before I leave."

Zidane nodded. "Okay then. Well, thanks for everything Roxas. Maybe I'll see you again."

The smile that tilted Roxas' lips was a strange one. "Yeah, maybe you will."

Shaking off the strange coldness that seeped over his shoulders, Zidane jumped off of the ship and landed on the dock. He soon found himself in the heart of Tortuga. Homesickness assaulted his heart. Chaos like this was all he had ever known back in his Tantalus days.

"Focus," he muttered to himself. "This isn't the time."

Zidane was drawn to the brightest, loudest, busiest pub of them all. Pushing his way through merrymakers and stepping over men so drunk they'd passed out, Zidane worked his way further into the pub. But no matter how many faces he looked at, none of them were Sora and Zidane didn't think he was going to find his friend in here.

Actually, he hoped he didn't find Sora in a place like this. Zidane didn't want to think of the damage a drunk Sora could do…

Busy entertaining himself with visions of a drunken Sora singing karaoke, a heavy hand landed on his shoulder and before Zidane could move, the stench of rum wafted over him. "I gotta say mate," a deep voice said, "I ain't never seen a man with a tail poking outta 'is rear end before, but it's been a weird few days and I'm jes' about willin' to believe anythin'."

Zidane turned around and came face to face with perhaps one of the most eccentrically dressed men he'd ever seen in his entire life…

…And Zidane had known _Kuja._

"And you are?" He asked.

The man, his expression amazingly close to regal, seemed honestly shocked to hear that his name was unknown. "I," the dark-haired man said, pointing to his chest, "Am Captain Jack Sparrow. And you," he gestured at Zidane's tail with a twirl of his hand and a waggle of his jewelled finger, "have forgotten that you are a monkey."

Zidane winced as the reek of rum swamped his senses. "Captain huh?"

"Indeed! I have my very own ship dontcha know."

The man's level of intoxication was pretty impressive. "Your own ship huh?"

"Oh, yes. The _Black Pearl,_ and she's a beauty. Lotsa people… lotsa things… been tryin' to put holes in her lately, but she's nigh unsinkable."

"Trouble with other pirates?" Zidane asked.

"Nah mate, these things ain't pirates. They're…" the Captain pulled Zidane close and the blond had to hold his breathe to avoid gagging on the man's awful body odour and bad breath. "They're not even human. Got some weird name… Weird like… like… Huh… hah… Hoooh…"

"Heartless?" Zidane tried.

"That's the one!" Jack Sparrow declared triumphantly. "Heartless! Tricksy little…"

"If you're dealing with the Heartless, you may have run into someone I'm looking for. His name's…"

"Sora comes along and starts wavin' around this weird shiny thing – I'm gonna be grabbing that – and starts talkin' all about these Heartless and – well, kid's gotta be cursed mate. Dunno how anyone could have that much bad luck and not be cursed… Still, gotta have somethin' watchin' out for him otherwise he'da been long since dead."

"Where did you last see him?"

Captain Jack took another deep swig of rum. "Well, he was 'ere…"

"Yeah, I kinda need to know where he is right now."

Captain Jack waved at the door. "Prob'ly off finding more Huh-hah-Hu…"

"Heartless."

"Right! Yes, them."

Before Zidane could ask anything else of the drunken pirate, he felt the PHS begin to vibrate in his pocket. Pushing his way back outside, hoping to find somewhere quiet, he answered the call.

"You're late calling in," Tifa said.

"Yeah, sorry. Good news though – I've got a lead. I think I'm closing in on him."

"Good. Just get him back as soon as possible. We need to get back to Disney Castle. Aerith contacted me again and it sounds bad. She's in tune with these kinds of things…"

"I'm on it, don't worry. I'll call you when I've got him. Later Tifa."

Pocketing the phone, Zidane stood still and looked around the town square, taking in all of the people who milled around him. But Sora wasn't among them. He could imagine the kid being more than a little taken aback by this kind of activity. He was young and more than a little naïve. He'd seek out somewhere quiet…

Zidane headed for the lights glimmering in the forest.

* * *

The only thing left in the house was a cauldron and Sora thought it had been used for cooking rather than witchcraft and the summoning of Heartless. And finding it seemed more convenient than anything else. And once again that man from the Organization had crossed their path. It wasn't right, and he told Elizabeth as much.

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Everything – the way I got here, the way the Heartless have been attacking, and the Nobodies… It's not…" Sora crossed his arms and looked to the ground. "It's like a set up – like someone faked all of this for some reason."

"But the Heartless have been attacking here for quite some time," Elizabeth replied. "My father's gone with key military men to see how far the problem goes. Surely this isn't all some elaborate design solely for you?"

A test? But the Heartless had been everywhere…

…Then again, he'd been sent to this world by the same man who'd constantly stalked him…

"Is that it? Is the Organization just testing me?"

Will came back from the upper level. "Nothing. There's nothing here. This could be the wrong house. We did walk past many others…"

"But this is the only one the Heartless came out of," Elizabeth said.

"Tortuga is full of holes for people to hide in," Will replied. "This witch…"

"There is no witch," Sora replied. "There's no one but that Organization man. He's the reason I'm here and to him, this is just a game."

"So, you really do think this is just a trap," Elizabeth stated.

Sora nodded. "The Heartless don't just go to any old world. They go to worlds were there are people seeking power for the wrong reasons."

Elizabeth laughed. "On a world like this, that could be hundreds or thousands of people."

Sora tried not to feel too dejected so he met Elizabeth's gaze. "No matter how they got here, they're here and I have to do something about it."

"Is there any other way to stop these Heartless, even if this is just a trap as you suspect?" Will asked.

"Seal the Keyhole. The Heartless can't reach a world that's been sealed off from them."

"This isn't any old Keyhole though, is it?" Will said.

"No, it's connected to the world's heart and it'll be somewhere of great importance."

Elizabeth snorted. "Well, that definitely won't be Tortuga!" She laughed.

Sora thought for a moment and then he too couldn't help but laugh, because if the Keyhole really was on the island of Tortuga, he thought it'd probably be a drunken Keyhole…

And wouldn't that be an interesting experience?

Will cleared his throat. "Well, if we're done here, I think it's time we headed back and found Jack before he drinks himself to… Er…"

"To?" Sora and Elizabeth prodded.

"Well, I was going to say 'drinks himself to death' but if he hasn't done that already, I don't think it'll ever be the way he goes."

Laughing but still very much on guard, Sora followed his two friends back to the louder part of Tortuga. He kept Oathkeeper out at all times, ready for Heartless, Nobodies or…

"Halt!" Will hollered from up front. "Who are you? State your purpose!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Put that thing away! I'm just…"

"Zidane?!" Sora hurried forward and when he saw his tailed friend, he broke into a grin. "Zidane! You made it!"

Zidane and Will both relaxed. Zidane stepped forward, reached up and patted Sora's spiky hair. "You are way too skilled at making all of us worry, you know that?"

"Sorry but I really didn't mean to…"

"I know, I know. Anyway, c'mon. We need to get back to Disney Castle. Kairi, Yuna and Marlene are in trouble."

Sora forgot to breathe. "Trouble?" He knew he'd felt something but…

"I don't really understand but Tifa can explain. Are you ready to go?"

"But what about the Heartless?" Elizabeth interrupted. "I thought the only way to stop them was…"

"The Keyhole, and it is." Sora took a deep breath. "You're right. We need to find it."

"But Kairi…"

Sora's eyes turned to the Keyblade he held in his hand. It was hard to admit but, "This has to come first."

Zidane was shocked by Sora's decision but he understood why it was the right one to make. "Then let's get this done as soon as we can."

"Right." Sora turned to Will and Elizabeth once again. "Is there anywhere in this area that's important to people somehow, something that stands out against everything else?"

The pair pondered hard. It was Elizabeth who provided the answer. "There's only Isla de Muerta – a place that once hid a legendary treasure. Every pirate worth his salt tried to gain it but those that succeeded only earned themselves a curse worse than death."

"Every pirate huh?" Sora said. "And Jack?"

"Oh yes, definitely Jack," Will confirmed. "And he can get you back there."

"Jack…Sparrow?" Zidane said hesitantly.

"The one and only," Elizabeth replied. "Well, it seems he's quite the popular man."

"He's… well, I dunno if I wanna use the word drunk. It doesn't seem strong enough."

Sora laughed. "If you're talking about the weird talking and all of this," Sora interjected his speech with some flowery hand gestures, "that's just Jack being Jack."

And upon return to the pub where Captain Jack Sparrow and every other member of his crew were drinking it up, Sora and his friends found the good Captain engaging in some kind of staring contest with a grubby man. Gibbs stopped Will before he could grab Jack, pulling the young man to one side.

"If ye be disruptin' Cap'n Jack right now boy, ye'll be costin' the crew all their rum and somehow, I don't think ye'd be findin' much in the way of safe passage aboard the _Pearl_ if such a hasty action were to be taken"

"Gibbs, we need to get to the Isla de Muerta as soon as possible. It's imperative that we do, for the safety of…"

"Quiet down Will or I'll shoot you myself," Jack suddenly called from the table, refusing to move his gaze off of the man who glared back just as intensely.

"There may be another way," Zidane said. "I came here on a ship with another guy. He might still be around and you never know…"

"Let's go," Sora said, leaving the pub before Zidane could finish what he had to say. With Kairi in some kind of danger, he was in no mood to waste time.

They all but ran to the dock, Zidane taking the lead so that they could find the right ship. But when they found it, the boat was deserted.

That didn't stop Zidane from boarding it.

Sora watched his friend scurry around the deck. "Are you really…?"

"What, am I really gonna steal this ship?"

"Yeah. Are you really gonna steal it off of the person who allowed you to come here with him?"

Zidane pretended to think. "Hm, will I steal it? Will I, Zidane Tribal, legendary thief of Tantalus, steal a ship on a world that seems to be run by pirates? You know what Sora, I think I just might!"

"Allow me to help, Captain Tribal!" Will said as a wicked grin lighting up his face.

"As will I," Elizabeth replied, looking equally delighted. "Piracy is only to be condoned in situations where all other possibilities have been exhausted."

As the pair began to hoist the sails into place, Zidane turned to Sora. "Y'know, Captain Tribal sounds really good on me."

For someone in a hurry, Sora was remarkably stubborn when it came to morals. "But isn't this wrong, stealing from someone who helped you?"

"On some level I feel a certain amount of guilt, it is true," Zidane melodramatically lamented. "However, there's a bigger cause at stake here. So, are you gonna stand there and mope or help me weigh anchor?"

Sora hurried to help with the anchor.

* * *

 _What a horrible thing to do, stealing a ship from such a helpful person._

From where he sat in the crow's nest of another ship, Roxas shrugged. "From one thief to another. It's not really that important." He leaned back and titled his head to the night sky. "What do we do next?"

 _Follow them to the Keyhole of course. After Sora seals it…_

Roxas held out a hand, Oblivion appearing out of a plume of black smoke. "I release it and take every heart this world has to offer."

 _Exactly. Won't Xemnas be proud if you do? Maybe you'll even get to step up a rank._

"I like thirteen," Roxas replied, opening a portal.

Oh?

"Everyone else thinks it's an unlucky number." He stepped into the portal and his living shadow followed. "Someone's got to like it."

* * *

It occurred to them all quite quickly that finding the Isla de Muerta without Jack's assistance would be no easy task, but a map was soon scrounged up from somewhere within the captain's office and between them, Will and Elizabeth recalled enough about their various trips to the island to get them back once again.

When they eventually made land, morning had broken. But the clouds of a dark storm soon blotted out the morning sun, and they hurried into the network of caves to escape the rough weather.

"So, does this Keyhole somehow… call out to you?" Will asked as he led the way.

"No," Sora replied. "I just hope to find it and when I do, the Keyblade does all the work."

"So modest, aren't you?" Elizabeth said. "I'm sure the Keyblade would be useless without you."

"I guess," Sora quietly agreed.

Rain found its way into the caves and soon it was hard to hear anything other than the downpour. The sound of the water echoed loudly and all four were caught by surprise when the Heartless began crawling out of every nook and cranny.

"Will! You and Sora go on ahead. Allow Captain Tribal and I to deal with these creatures," Elizabeth yelled before throwing herself into battle, her sword swinging and slicing through the Heartless in her path.

"Definitely love this Captain deal!" Zidane laughed, daggers in hands as he began slicing his way through everything that came his way.

"Be careful!" Will called back before nodding to Sora and picking up the pace. They left Elizabeth and Zidane behind, taking down Heartless types that even Sora had never seen before. They weren't Dark Heartless, they were nowhere near powerful enough, but the strange breed aimed and then fired cannon balls at their targets.

"Gotta give the Heartless credit for one thing," Zidane commented as he cross-slashed one Heartless cannon and jumped back as it faded into nothingness. "There's no end to the imagination that created the damn things."

"Stop thinking and keep fighting!" Elizabeth shot back, lunging forward to avoid an attack from a Heartless wielding a long yellow lance. "There's no time for talk!"

Meanwhile, Will and Sora hurried on. Will left it to Sora's magic to take down the swathes of Neo Shadows, Air Pirates and rabid dog-like Heartless that tried to block their path to the cave network's treasure cavern. Sora's magical powers had definitely grown and even after firing off several high-level spells, he found he still had the energy for more. Will picked off the few strays that escaped Sora's magic and together they continued onwards.

"Sora, here!"

Will ducked through a narrow opening, Sora hurrying to follow as the remaining Heartless fell to the green flames of Ultima. Heavy rain poured through the cracks in the rock, creating waterfalls and rapidly deepening streams.

And in the very centre of the chamber, surrounded by a curtain of rain, the Keyhole hovered in midair. The light it cast fractured in the rain, rainbows spouting out in every which way.

"Well, I certainly didn't notice that the last time I was here," Will said, laughing with surprised amazement. "This world is certainly full of many mysteries."

Sora hurried towards it, Will close behind. But before they could reach the glittering Keyhole, another wave of Heartless began streaming in from the corridor they had just left. Will turned back to fight. "Do what you have to do!" He ordered, cutting down the Heartless with ruthless efficiency. "Hurry!"

Sora turned back to the Keyhole but standing above it was the blond Nobody, cards in his hands and smirk firmly in place.

"And here I find the hero, ready to carry out his sacred duty." He jumped down, blocking the Keyhole with his body. "Tell me Sora, why do you never think twice about the things you do?"

"Because it's the ones like you that tell me to think twice." Sora moved and his flying attack scored a hit on the man's shoulder.

"Fantastic comeback!" The man congratulated, jumping away before Sora could land his follow up blow. "Now, come at me with all you have. Let's see if you have what it takes to fight the Organization!" He held his cards in a fan in front of his face. "And allow me to make a wager with you Sora. If you win, I'll tell you my name."

"And if I lose?"

"Well, then you'll be dead."

Sora ran forward, jumping to cover the ground faster. He landed in front of the Nobody but instead of attacking from the front, Sora feinted to the left before spinning around and slashing at the right. The Nobody took the full weight of the clever attack, grunting with pain as Oathkeeper dug into his side. Sora pulled back, twisting to deliver another blow to the man's left side, but the Nobody threw his cards, all of them suddenly huge and coming for Sora. Thrown onto the defensive and pushed backwards, Sora cut two cards down but another two pinned him in while a third caught him across the chest, tearing his shirt and drawing blood. Sora dispersed the cards with Firaga and saw that the man had kept one card back as a shield.

"Only cowards hide during a fight," Sora said, preparing to move again.

"And only fools consider defence a sign of cowardice." The card shot out, smacking into Sora with all the force of a brick wall and the boy was sent crashing into the ground, winded and dazed. He took another two hits before, still on his back, Sora destroyed the cards with Thundaga.

The blond moved, summoning a fresh hand of cards that formed a wall around him. Sora shook his head clear and jumped back to his feet, ignoring all the aches that accompanied him. Racing forwards, leaping through sheets of water, Sora cut his way through the Nobody's cards, ducking low and jumping high when they were fired at him once again. Rolling forwards, Sora smoothly came to his feet and delivered a devastating uppercut, catching his opponent from the stomach up and leaving a long gouge all the way up to his chin. The Nobody fell back, cards forming a protective wall around him once again.

"Clever move boy," the Nobody begrudgingly admitted. "But I hope that's not the limit to the tricks you can pull."

Ars Arcanum showed the man that Sora was far from out of tricks, and as the cards fell in tatters to the ground, the man from the Organization was fully exposed. Sora moved fast and the Keyblade dug deep into the Nobody's chest.

"V-very nice."

Sora's expression was grim as he calmly said, "I'm not finished."

Blizzaga exploded from the end of Oathkeeper, the spell burying itself deep within the Nobody's body. He pulled himself free of Sora's weapon with a cry of agony, collapsing to his knees as ice protruded from the hole in his chest.

Breathing heavily, the Nobody coughed several times before breaking into choking laughter. "C-Consider yourself the w-winner of this round." A portal opened behind him. "Very impressive. You can be brutal when the occasion calls for it."

Sora held the Keyblade to the Nobody's head. "And your name is?"

And as the portal swallowed the Nobody whole, he took the time to call out his name. "Number Ten, Luxord, at you service." And then he was gone, leaving only a memory of his presence behind.

With Luxord defeated, Sora was free to seal the Keyhole. The job was done quickly, and the world was made safe once again. Will finished off the last of the Heartless just as Zidane and Elizabeth appeared.

"Are you both all right?" Elizabeth asked, hurrying to Will's side. "You're not hurt are you?"

"We're both fine," Will assured her. "And the Keyhole Sora spoke of has been dealt with. I think we've seen the last of the Heartless, right Sora?"

"That should be it. There may be a few left here and there but I'm sure you'll be able to deal with them."

Elizabeth smiled with relief. "Thank goodness."

Zidane headed to Sora's side. "I've already sent Tifa a message. The ship'll be landing in moments. We need to go." He took in the sight of blood on Sora's shirt. "You sure you're all right?"

"It's just a scratch. Don't worry about it." He stepped past Zidane to address Will. "I'm sorry to leave so soon but I've really gotta go. You'll be okay to take the ship back to Tortuga alone, right?"

"You have no need to worry about that," Will assured him. "Take care on your journey. Be sure to visit us at Port Royal again when you…"

"Now everybody jus' wait a minute!" Jack sauntered into view. "You lot leave me and my crew and come back to the one place I know no longer contains treasure…"

"Because you stole it all," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Precisely, my dear. You know Elizabeth, that's one of the things I dislike about you – pointin' out the obvious. See what I meant when I said it could never work between us?"

"Captain, is there something you need?" Sora asked.

Jack Sparrow grinned. "That shiny little trinket you like to fight with lad. I'd like that very much. And," he drew his sword. "I'm perfectly prepared to fight ya for it!"

"Sora…" Zidane whispered. "We don't have time for…"

"It's yours," Sora said aloud, holding the Keyblade out. "Take it."

Jack hesitated. He seemed to be waiting for a trap to fall on him. "That's it?"

"That's it," Sora confirmed.

Tottering forwards, Jack's hand shot out and he grabbed Oathkeeper. "Well, that was unexpectedly easy."

"Actually, not so much." And Sora held out a hand as the Keyblade flashed back into his grasp.

Jack stared at Sora. "That's a cruel trick boy." He held out his hand. "Give it back."

"Okay." And, of course, the same thing happened again.

And again…

…And again…

And…

"Sora, I think you've made your point," Zidane said. He turned to the Captain. "Ignore the kid here, he thinks he's hysterical. Simple fact: the Keyblade chooses its wielder and Sora's the chosen one."

"But I want it. It's shiny," Jack replied plaintively.

Zidane grabbed Sora by the shoulder and began pulling him out of the cavern. "I'm sure you do Captain, but it's just not possible. Anyway, great meeting you all. Maybe we'll come back. Stay safe and… uh… see ya!"

"Bye!" Elizabeth called. "Please do visit us again!"

"We'll try!" Sora called back over his shoulder.

Sora and Zidane ran back out of the caves and found the _Highwind_ waiting, the ramp extended and Tifa waving from the hatch. "There you are!" She called as Sora headed up the ramp. "And look at you." Tifa took in Sora's almost historic outfit. "Very nice."

Sora boarded the ship and got straight down to business. "Tell me what's happened with Kairi."

Tifa tossed Sora the PHS. "Call Aerith. She can explain it better. Meanwhile, I'll get back to the bridge and get us back under way."

Zidane sighed as the hatch was sealed shut. "It's never 'Kairi's sad because she accidentally hit a bird with her giant hammer' with us, is it? We can't do small crises. It's doom or nothing."

* * *

When the pirate captain and his friends left the cavern, Roxas pulled himself out of the shadows with Oblivion gripped tightly in one gloved hand.

In response to the Keyblade, the Keyhole reappeared, even though it was already sealed. It could sense the Keyblade wielder's intent and as Roxas held the Keyblade up, his shadow stepped aside and watched as his Nobody self released the Keyhole's seal and pulled the Heartless back onto the world.

Darkness seeped out of the Keyhole and the world around them grew cold and dark. The sky above gave a groan and scream of thunder.

 _Time to leave._

Roxas and his shadow abandoned the world to its death.

* * *

Far away, on a world that was almost entirely abandoned, a girl sat in bright white room situated in a crooked castle. Her blond hair fell over one shoulder as she sketched with bright colours on a pad of paper.

She lined up one, two, three people - a man and a woman who loved each other deeply and a pirate who was their most trusted friend.

"Break the chains Naminé," the man behind her whispered. He leaned over her, the coldness of his body sending chills through her. "Break the chains that bind them to the Keyblade's master."

Naminé blinked hard to hold her tears inside. "I will, Marluxia."

Marluxia brushed his hand over her hair. "Good girl."

When she was finished, Marluxia took the picture and placed it on the wall next to an image that showed a woman with long red hair and a man dressed in the white outfit of a prince. He brushed the hand over the images. "One by one, we will break the chains."


	12. Chapter 12

**A Darker Road: Chapter Eleven  
Treading Old Roads**

"Dunno 'bout you but I'm ready to be out of these pirate clothes. These outfits belong on a stage, not in every day life," Zidane said as he and Sora headed to one of the ship's numerous locker rooms where spare clothes were kept. "Shame we couldn't stay for longer though. It's been a long time since I drank some high-quality rum."

"Kairi needs me," Sora replied. "We have to get back to Disney Castle." He absently rubbed a hand over his chest. "I guess I should just be grateful that I know where she is."

"Yeah, it's a good thing she wound up at the castle and not some other world."

Sora nodded and opened the door to the locker room. "Yeah, I could've lost her all over again."

He didn't mention out loud about how terrified he was, thinking that he could lose her again if he didn't drag her and the others back to the present.

Zidane gratefully slid back into his own clothes. Sora only had the option of a t-shirt and a pair of denim overalls that the crew used when doing maintenance. They didn't fit him very well – he was tall enough but nowhere near wide enough to fill them out properly – but there was nothing else for him to wear, not now that the clothes from Elizabeth were torn and slightly stained with blood. The shoes weren't much either – white deck shoes that reminded him of the footwear fishermen wore on Destiny Islands – but the boots he'd been given by Elizabeth really didn't suit his new clothes.

Zidane leaned up against a wall as Sora finished changing. "So did you speak to Aerith?"

"Yeah. She said that Kairi was turned into a little girl by the power of a magic doorway in the basement of the castle. Then the doorway pulled her, Yuna and Marlene back in. The reason its bad news is because the door wasn't designed to take three entirely different pasts at once. Everything will get jumbled and messed up and…" Sora had just pulled a light blue t-shirt over his head when his heart was shot through with an agonising chill. He gasped, his knees cracking the deck hard as shock drove him down.

"Sora?" Zidane hurried to his young friend's side. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't answer. He was barely even aware of Zidane's hands holding him up. In front of his eyes he watched as Port Royal was swallowed by darkness, Heartless' claws delving into people's chests and ripping out their hearts.

What was happening? Why was he seeing this?

Then, as he watched through confused eyes, the world of Port Royal, hanging in space, exploded into nothingness.

" _No_!"

"Sora!"

Zidane shook him hard and Sora's wide eyes finally began to see what was in front of him. He felt breathless and sick, confused and horrified.

"Sora, talk to me!"

"I… I…" Sora held his hands to his eyes, willing himself to disbelieve what he had seen.

 _Voices screaming, people losing their hearts, a world ripped apart._

Sora cried out as if in physical pain. Zidane held him tighter, still not understanding what was happening.

"The world…" Sora's hands shook as he grabbed Zidane's arms. "It's gone. The world is gone!"

"What? What world? Disney?"

"Port Royal. It's gone. Everyone… gone."

"Gone? How?"

"Darkness." Sora couldn't meet his friend's eyes. "Heartless."

Zidane didn't understand. "But you just sealed it."

Before Sora could muster any kind of response, the locker room's door opened and Cloud stepped in. "Tifa was wondering where…" He stopped as soon as he saw the two boys on their knees. "What happened?"

"Something's terribly wrong," Zidane said when Sora failed to answer. He quickly told Cloud how Sora had had some kind of vision of Port Royal's destruction.

"But didn't you just seal the world?" Cloud asked.

Zidane shook his head. "I don't have a clue how it happened, but if Sora says it did, then it's gotta be true."

"I'll see if we can swing back to the world," Cloud said, turning to leave.

Sora suddenly reacted. Pushing away from Zidane, one hand reaching up to brush at his down-turned face, Sora squared his shoulders and spoke. "No. No. We have to get back to Kairi."

"You sure?" Cloud asked.

Sora nodded. His expression was trained into blankness, but Zidane and Cloud didn't have to look too deeply into the boy's blue eyes to uncover his real emotions. Sora was clearly torn between duty and personal desire but this time personal desire won, because what could he do for a world that had already been destroyed?

"I guess the only question is, who could've done it?" Zidane said. "Sealed worlds are supposed to be safe."

"A Keyblade is the only thing that could open the world to the Heartless again," Cloud pointed out.

It was like taking a punch to the stomach. "Oblivion," Sora whispered. "Someone's got Oblivion." He could still remember the feeling of it leaving his hand after the battle with Fallen. Since then, he hadn't been able to wield two Keyblades.

"That can't be possible. You're the only one who can use the Keyblade!" Zidane said.

"No, I'm not," Sora said. "King Mickey has one. Riku took it from me once… There are probably others too…"

"And you think someone's using another Keyblade to destroy worlds?" Zidane said.

"What else could it be?" Sora said. He clenched his hands into fists and before he could stop himself, he punched the nearest locker. He dented the metal, knuckles throbbing. "I should've taken better care of it. I should've…"

Cloud stepped between Sora and the dented locker. "Stop."

Sora looked up into the older man's eyes. "Cloud…"

Cloud continued. "Worlds were disappearing long before the Keyblade chose you. You can't blame yourself for any worlds lost to the Heartless…"

"But it was sealed! I thought it was safe. Why didn't I think to…"

"You don't have time for regrets. If you sit there and go over all the mistakes you've made, you'll never move again," Cloud said. He placed one gloved hand on Sora's shoulder. "What's done is done. For now, focus on the next problem. We'll work out what happened to Port Royal later."

Sora took a deep breath before he gave a nod. "Let's get back to Disney Castle."

* * *

It was raining when they landed at Disney Castle. Sora thought it suited his mood, even though he was trying to bury his fears and sadness beneath determination. Port Royal was gone but now he had to find Kairi.

As soon as they had landed, one of the castle's soldiers accompanied Sora and the others to the chamber below the throne room. Aerith, Leon and Yuffie were waiting, as were Donald, Goofy, Daisy and Queen Minnie.

"Tell me what's happened," Sora said before anyone could offer any other kind of greeting. "Where did Kairi, Yuna and Marlene go?"

Aerith, Yuffie and Leon filled the others in, quickly explaining the trouble the three girls had gotten themselves into. Sora marched to the door, hands grabbing the golden handles.

"Oh, oh, one moment Sora!"

Everyone turned to see Merlin hurrying down the stairs, Red close behind. "My, my but aren't you all energetic and eager to go!" The wizard chuckled.

Sora turned back to the doors. "It could be dangerous in there. I have to help them _now_."

"Yes, yes, I understand my dear boy. But please, listen to this one thing."

"You must take someone with you," Red smoothly interjected. "Someone from our world. Marlene's a baby and it stands to reason that she will have gone back to our world, a place you haven't seen enough of Sora." Red turned to Cloud. "It has to be you."

Cloud frowned. "But I…"

"Cloud." Tifa stepped closer to him, her hand coming up to his cheek. "I know your memories are confused because they've been changed but believe me, you are from our world."

Cloud reached up and placed his hand over Tifa's. He didn't say anything. He didn't need to. She smiled and nodded. "Go, discover the truth."

"It's the same for me," Aerith said softly. "My heart's memories have been changed but what Tifa tells me about our real past… it feels true."

"And we're hoping that this door to the past may help you with your true memories, bringing them out and making them real," Merlin added. "I hate to make you our guinea pig but we can only send people through the door who share memories with those already in there."

"Actually, I could go too and so could Cid, but I nominated you and Cid wasn't here to argue with me," Yuffie added with a smirk.

Cloud raised a blond eyebrow but held his silence.

"Marlene is my daughter. I should be the one to go," Barret stated.

"True, but if we send Cloud and the door brings back his real memories, we'll be killing to birds with one stone," Merlin explained.

"I should warn you in advance that strange things will undoubtedly happen behind this door," Red said. "Your physical age will change and with three different people's memories all jumbled into one magical past, there's a chance not a lot will make sense. However, do your best to find the girls. And Sora, whatever you do, you must seal the magic contained within this door with the Keyblade."

Sora looked down to Red. "What am I looking for?"

"Something related to time," Red answered. "We can't be sure of the exacts."

"Oh, Cloud, make sure you hold on to Sora. The two of you mustn't become split up when you enter the past," Merlin said. "It'll be no good at all if you two become seperated before you can get to work."

"Right."

"And one last thing," Red said, his voice deadly serious. "Whatever you do, you must not give in to childish impulses. The magic of this door to the past has the power to de-age your mind as well as your body. If you're not careful, your mind will match your body. There are chances it will work on some more powerfully than others, but do your best to not forget how old you really are."

"We'll he careful," Sora promised as he turned to Cloud. "Are you ready?"

Checking that his sword was firmly strapped into its harness, Cloud nodded once and placed a gloved hand on Sora's shoulder. "Let's move."

Sora opened the door. Bright light burst out and then he and Cloud were gone, walking into the unknown.

"Hey, Tifa," Zidane called as the door closed with an echoing thud.

"What?"

"You forgot to give Sora a bell."

* * *

When the white light eventually began to fade out, Sora found himself in a small town he didn't recognise. Wherever they were, it was not a place from his memory. The town screamed poverty, the rundown wooden buildings worn with time and weather. The blue sky above was bright with a merciless sun. Wincing at the hot wind that hurt his skin, Sora realised a hand was still resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Cloud, do you… ah!" Sora clapped his hands over his mouth. His voice was so high-pitched! He looked down at himself and noted the red shorts and white t-shirt he'd grown out of when he'd been eight.

Eight?!

"I'm here Sora."

Sora's eyes went huge. Cloud sounded so young! He didn't sound as high-pitched as Sora, but Cloud's voice definitely lacked its usual depth. Sora turned and could barely believe his eyes.

Cloud looked like he was around fourteen, body on the verge of a growth spurt.

However, it seemed Cloud's hair was ahead of his body, the excess blond strands pulled into a ponytail at the back of his head. Dressed simply in a dark green t-shirt and cropped black pants, Cloud looked every bit the depressed teenager that Sora had never been. The strangest thing about his transformation was the dimness in Cloud's eyes. The blue looked, well, _normal._

And his sword had gone. It was quite a strange sight, to see Cloud without his weapon.

Cloud wasn't looking at Sora. His eyes swept across the old town. "I know this place," he said, a frown weighing his brow. "But… it's different somehow. It looks like people might still live here." Cloud scratched the back of his head. "I keep seeing flashes in my mind – the buildings barely standing and… death. But this place is different somehow."

Sora raised an eyebrow. "You think people still live here?" He repeated in his voice that was just shy of squeaky. "But the whole place looks like it's gonna fall down!"

Cloud's lips tilted in a wry grin. "In my memory, it looks worse."

"D'you know what it's called?"

Cloud shook his head. "No. I can't remember." He massaged his temples briefly before stepping away from Sora and moving into the old town's square.

Sora walked alongside Cloud, feet clad in sandals he had worn to their death as a child kicking up dust. "I guess if you kinda remember it then Marlene's gotta be around here somewhere, right? She's from your world and…"

"This is the town she lived in with Barret before they moved…" Cloud rubbed a hand against his forehead, eyes pinched at the corners with pain. "I don't remember why…"

It was then that the sounds of a baby's cries began to echo from somewhere within the dead town. The noise seemed to be coming from everywhere, it's location impossible to pinpoint.

"It must be Marlene," Sora said. He ran forward a little way, calling out to Marlene. "We're coming! Just hold on!"

Cloud hurried after Sora, grabbing the boy and silencing him quickly. "Don't. We don't know what else is out here and we can't fight the way we are now."

"It's okay Cloud. I still have the Keyblade!" And Sora stepped back to summon it.

Nothing.

With a frown and a grumble, Sora tried again.

Still nothing.

"Um," Sora gave a sheepish laugh and a shrug. "Uh oh."

"Uh oh?" Cloud repeated, the phrase sounding bizarre coming from him.

"The Keyblade won't come out."

The baby's crying became louder, a new trace of desperation seeping into the dragging wails. Cloud stopped for a moment, eyes closed so he could focus his hearing. Sora resisted the urge to fidget. He wanted to move, run, yell for Kairi, Marlene and Yuna at the top of his lungs, but that wouldn't help them.

Patience was not Sora's strength.

But then Cloud was moving, running towards a wooden building that looked like a bar. Sora hurried as fast as he could, embarrassed that his suddenly shortened legs struggled to keep up.

Cloud threw the door open and ran into the building, Sora keeping up as best he could. The building was as rundown on the inside as it was on the outside. The light fixtures, things that looked like they were designed to burn oil, were barely clinging to the wall. The furniture was in pieces, more like firewood than chairs and tables. The bar itself was covered in dust and sand, the bottles behind it were either empty or smashed. The water-stained brown wallpaper and grim white paint were cracked and peeling off of the walls and ceilings. The whole place had a bizarre odour, something that was old and rotten.

Who would want to live here? No wonder Marlene was so upset. Sora felt something tremble within his heart, the sobbing of the baby – of Marlene – so forlorn it hurt him too.

"She's scared," Sora said, biting his lip as his hand clutched at his t-shirt. "Cloud, we have to…"

"Don't let it get to you," came Cloud's curt response. "We'll find her."

They headed into the kitchen behind the bar but the desolate room was completely bare. The only other option now was upstairs and Cloud made sure to take each step carefully before allowing Sora to follow. The staircase really did seem likely to collapse, its loud groans and creaks quite unnerving.

The upstairs of the bar was in just as bad a state as the downstairs and outside. The beds, wardrobes, desks and chairs left in the rooms were rotten, breaking and beyond use.

And still the baby cried. Sora figured he'd probably be crying too if he'd been left in a place like this.

No matter how hard they searched, Marlene didn't appear. She certainly never stopped crying though. Cloud hadn't spoken the whole time, not even when he had to lift Sora over wooden wreckage that was now too high for his little body . Lost in thought, Cloud was clearly struggling to remember why he knew this place. Every so often a soft grunt of pain escaped him and his hands reached up to touch his head. Clearly, all was not well with Cloud.

Soon, they came to the last room. The door was closed, rattling in its old frame. Cloud wasted no time in opening it.

The crying stopped instantly. White light burst out and Sora instinctively reached out to grab the back of Cloud's shirt, not wanting to become separated from his friend.

Cloud's voice echoed out of the light. "This place… I know this place."

Sora didn't understand. He could still only see white light.

"My home. This is my home."

Cloud walked forwards. Sora followed and that was when the light faded and he found himself in a new place. It was a large room that housed two beds, a kitchen, tables and chairs, bookshelves and other things that suggested a family home. Feeling it was now safe to let Cloud go, Sora released the man's t-shirt and stepped back, watching Cloud as he ran his hand over the old table, eyes slightly glazed by memories.

"Cloud?" Sora asked, shuffling from foot to foot and not sure if he should disturb his friend or not. Cloud was clearly lost in his own thoughts and it seemed private enough that maybe Sora shouldn't interfere.

"N…" Cloud held a hand to his head, his eyes closed as if pain rested behind them. "Nibelheim…" Eyes still pinched with pain, Cloud turned to Sora. "This is my real hometown. Mine… and Tifa's."

"Nibelheim," Sora repeated slowly, making sure his tongue didn't trip over the unfamiliar word. "But this… it's definitely not Hollow Bastion, right?"

"It's an entirely different world."

"A world with Midgar and the Lifestream and Sephiroth?"

Cloud was about to respond when he grabbed his head and cried out softly in pain. Sora didn't hesitate to hurry to his companion's side, his surprisingly tiny hands landing on Cloud's stomach. "What's wrong? Can I help?"

"M-my head. Memories… I'm…"

Sora's childish body couldn't support Cloud when he suddenly passed out. Yelping with shock, Sora found himself flat on his back, his senseless friend weighing heavily upon him. Cloud may have shrunk, but he was still far larger than Sora's eight-year-old body. "Cloud? Cloud!" Sora pushed with all of his strength, arms trembling as he rolled Cloud onto his side. Cloud stayed limp on the ground, only his expression revealing the pain that had led to the collapse. Sora tried again to wake his friend, but to no avail. Cloud was out, face pinched with pain and breathing far from settled.

And Sora could hear the baby crying again…

But there was another sound too, the sound of someone singing. It was distant, barely audible in fact, but…

"Yuna?" Sora called out, quietly first but then louder, louder still, then as loud as his voice would go. "Yuna is that you?"

"… _ra!"_

"Yuna! Where are you?"

"… _here! I'm… and…here too!_ "

"I can't hear you!"

" _Hurry!_ "

Sora didn't know what to do. Should he try to find Yuna and Marlene, or would it be better to wait with Cloud?

" _Sora the... is changing_!"

Hands clenched into fists, Sora made his decision.

* * *

Outside the door to the past, Yuffie was the first to crack under the group's stillness and silence. "Do we really have to wait here? Nothing's happening! I'm _bored_!"

Leon gave her a stern look. "We're here to back Cloud and Sora up in case something should happen."

"Happen? _Happen_?! What could possibly happen?"

Zidane groaned and slapped a hand to his forehead. "Did you have to say that?"

"Oh come on! How superstitious are you?" Yuffie turned on her heel and began marching towards the stairs that led back to the rest of the castle. "I'm going to go and do something useful, like help with the rebuilding. Besides, even if something does happen…"

"Would you stop saying stuff like that!" Zidane yelled.

Aside from the dirty look she gave him, Yuffie carried on as though Zidane had never spoken. "…You can take care of it without me, so I'll see you guys later."

Yuffie disappeared and Merlin wasn't slow to follow – if for slightly more serious reasons. "I need to get back to the library and continue researching in case Red and I missed anything."

Red nodded. "Good idea. I'll wait here. Contact me with the PHS if you need any help."

"I'll use magic to communicate if necessary," Merlin replied haughtily. His dislike of 'modern' technology was becoming legendary among those rebuilding Disney Castle. "I don't know why you all rely on such silly bits of plastic!"

"It won't bite," Tifa said cheerily.

Merlin didn't seem so sure and he disappeared, still muttering about the evils of technology. The last thing everyone heard was: "well, nobody needed it in _my_ day!"

The Queen, Daisy, Donald and Goofy also left shortly too, their duties to the people of Disney Castle calling them away.

"We'll be back as soon as we can!" Donald stated.

"We just gotta go make sure everyone's all right first," Goofy added.

Minnie bowed her head. "Please let me know if there's anything you need."

Once the Disney Castle group had left, silence returned. Aerith and Tifa stood with each other, both watching the door like hawks. Zidane, never one for stillness, began pacing back and forth, hand held to his chin and eyes distant with thought. Barret ran maintenance on his gun-arm, grunting every now and then as the readout on his weapon told him what parts needed some work. Cid had sat himself on the ground, hands flying over the keyboard of a laptop computer that allowed him to run diagnostic checks on the various Gummi ships they had available to them. Cid soon got up and wandered off, grumbling loudly about "some damned fool has been messing with MY _Highwind._ Stupid sons of…"

Leon stood off to one side, his eyes resting on the door to the past. His stormy thoughts showed through his brown eyes and the tautness of his crossed arms.

Red looked up at the scarred man before quietly asking, "You want to know if it will reveal your true past, don't you?"

Leon looked down at Red, his expression carefully blank. "I'm wondering if my so-called real past could be any worse than the one I remember at the moment."

"You'll only know if you go in there. Well, maybe. We'll find out if it works when Cloud returns." Red turned to regard the door to the past. "The Keyblade needed to make sure its wielder found support from people who knew how to fight. I don't know why it chose the ones it did, but if Sora hadn't have found you and the others when his world was destroyed, I can't imagine what would have become of him, Donald and Goofy. You told them what the Heartless were and why they had to visit the worlds. You and the others gave them their purpose. If your memories hadn't been changed, hadn't given you a deeper understanding of the Heartless, things may not have worked out the way they did."

"Myself, Cloud, Aerith, Cid and Yuffie have all had our pasts changed..."

"And there may be others too. We know that Yuna's life has been changed and Sora tells me that he has friends from his home-world who may have been put there by the Keyblade."

"All so we could make sure he became strong enough to wield the Keyblade?"

"It would seem so. Sora said he had mock battles with his friends back home – that they'd been practising for years. It could be that without even knowing it they were training Sora for the day the Keyblade chose him."

"What were their names, these friends of his?"

"Well, Sora believes that two boys – Tidus and Wakka – are from the same world as Yuna. There was a girl too – Selphie – but he's not sure…"

"Selphie?"

Red's one-eyed gaze was cool. "You know her?"

Leon frowned but remained silent.

Noises from above distracted everyone from what they were doing. Shouts and the sounds of rapid footsteps thundered from the throne chamber above. But the thing that was truly disturbing was the unmistakeable noise of gunfire and cries from the wounded. In an instant, the group in the basement were standing ready for a fight. They fell into an easy formation – Tifa, Zidane and Red in the front row while Barret hung back with Leon, their weapons' long-range capabilities enabling them to cover the others. Aerith stayed back too, ready with both attack and supportive magic.

The enemy appeared, strutting confidently down the stairs. "Well lookie what we have here, a welcoming party,"he drawled. His scarred and eye-patched face twisted itself into a sly grin. Black hair shot through with generous white streaks was tied into a long ponytail. His black coat revealed his Organization status and his two wicked guns told everyone around him that this man meant business.

"Who are you?" Tifa demanded.

"The name's Xigbar." He aimed both of his guns at her. "And you're all in my way."

The only thing that stopped the bullets ripping through Tifa were the magical barriers Aerith hurriedly summoned. And as soon as he had started firing, Xigbar didn't let up. His guns fired continuously and everyone had to move to escape injury.

Xigbar's speed was incredible, the Nobody moving in and out of view in a blink. His weapons alternated in firing bullets and laser bolts, and his targeting range was as wide and varied as his attack styles. He came from above, below and from either side, forcing the group to defend rather than attack. Aerith tried numerous times to cast Stopga so someone other than Xigbar could go on the offensive, but to no avail. Her only option was to cast Haste on everyone and hope that they could keep up.

Barret was the first to score a hit, but it was only a flesh wound. Still, it disrupted Xigbar's rhythm long enough for Red and Zidane to close in from either side, leaving Tifa to block his escape. Xigbar was trapped between the three of them and the door to the past.

Red was the one to realise Xigbar had gotten himself right where he wanted to be. Zidane and Tifa soon saw Xigbar's plan as well. Tifa kicked out but Xigbar was ready, shooting a bolt at her leg. Thankfully she was moving fast enough to evade serious injury but the burn she did receive was still unpleasant. Tifa fell back and Barret soon filled the gap, bullets blasting from his gun-arm. But Xigbar had already grabbed the handle and yanked the door open. He fired another volley of shots to ward off any followers.

"Stop!" Zidane yelled, somersaulting cleanly over the bolts and landing with his body thrown forward. He was falling into the door's light and didn't seem to plan on stopping.

"Zidane, no! You mustn't add another past!" Red yelled.

"We've got to stop him!" Zidane yelled back. And then he was gone.

Red turned to the others. "Wait here and don't let anyone follow us. Tell Merlin what's happened."

"But Red…!" Tifa cried.

"Don't worry, I'll stop Zidane from making too much trouble." As Red ran into the past, he yelled one last thing. "Close these doors and make sure no one else comes through!"

And then he too was gone.

Barret stood in front of the wide open doors, gazing into the light. He could feel it calling him, but more than that, he had to rescue Marlene.

Well, what was one more to the party?

"Barret!" Tifa yelled.

"Marlene's my daughter! I'm going for her."

"Stop!" Tifa yelled. "Barret!"

But there was no stopping such a determined father. Only Leon thought to get the doors closed.

Aerith rested a hand on the white doors, concentrating for a moment. Her green-eyed gaze became increasingly troubled. "Chaos," she whispered. "The world beyond this door is definitely in chaos."

"You can hear the voice of the world?" Tifa asked. "Or maybe a better word would be its heart."

Aerith nodded. "I don't even know why but for as long as I can remember..."

Tifa gave her friend a smile. "Don't worry, you'll find out all the answers."

"I hope so."

Yuffie came running back into the basement. She didn't pause to catch her breath. "We're in trouble. Nobodies and Heartless are everywhere, and at least two of those Organization people. I came after the one who ran this way but…"

"Yeah," Leon concluded. "You're too late."

Yuffie did a headcount and noted the absences. "He got through?"

"He sure did," Tifa said, taking a moment to cast Cure3 on her burnt leg. "He went through the door. Red, Barret and Zidane went after him."

"Yeah well, there's no time to worry about them now. " Yuffie was already running back out. "Don't worry about the Heartless – the guards have got them pinned down in the gardens. Just get to the ballroom! These Nobodies are a nightmare! I'm going to get Cid." And then she was gone.

Leon, Tifa and Aerith hurried upstairs. "We'll get guards sent down here," Tifa said. "We can't leave this place wide open."

"I can do better than guards," Aerith replied when they all reached the throne room. "I'll create a barrier around the room. One of you make sure Merlin knows and comes to reinforce it. And Queen Minnie as well. She can seal the throne room too."

"I'll find Merlin and the Queen," Tifa replied. "Leon, go after Yuffie."

Leaving Aerith to create the barrier, Leon and Tifa ran out of the throne room before going their separate ways. It seemed like all hell as breaking loose at Disney Castle yet again.

* * *

The world around him shook, the walls of Cloud's home seemed to wobble and lose focus for a moment. Visions of another place superimposed themselves over the small home before Cloud's reality reasserted its solidity. Sora stood up, feeling another burst of relief that he had decided to stay with Cloud rather than try and find Yuna alone. This place was unstable. To leave Cloud alone would've been wrong.

Something else grabbed Sora's attention. He could hear voices again, but it definitely wasn't Yuna or Marlene…

…and it wasn't Kairi either.

"Can anyone hear us!?" Someone yelled. Sora couldn't place the voice, and it was much closer than Yuna's had been.

"Who's there?" Sora called out.

"It's Barret and Red!" The unfamiliar voice called back. "Who're you?"

"It's me, Sora! I'm with Cloud but… I dunno, I think he's hurt."

A second voice called out. "Sora, it's me, Red."

Despite everything, Sora snorted with laughter. And he thought he'd had a high voice! Red sounded like he'd been breathing in nothing but helium.

"Sora, stop laughing at me! We need you to help us find you."

Working hard to calm himself down (and it took a few minutes because every time Red called "Are you ready?" Sora exploded into fresh hysterics), Sora eventually managed to listen to the instructions Red was yelling to him.

"Do you know where you are?"

"Yes! It's Cloud's house. He told me before he passed out."

"Cloud's house where? At Hollow Bastion or…"

"No. It was some weird name. Oh, what was it? Er… Nee… No, that's not it. Um… Nuuuh… Niiiii…"

"Nibelheim?" Two voices called together.

"Yes! That's it! Nibelheim."

"Yay, yay, yay! We found them!"

"Damnit Red, concentrate!"Barret barked in a voice that still sounded nothing like him.

"Sorry. Sorry. Act my age, act my age. I got it. Okay, don't worry Sora. We know that place. We'll be there shortly."

Red wasn't lying. Barely ten seconds went by before the main door opened and in stepped two people Sora never expected to see in such a state. Seeing a young Barret who was free of tattoos, clean-shaven and still had both arms was strange enough, but Red?

Red was little more than a ball of fluff, resting comfortably on Barret's head with a big wide grin on his teeny-weeny furry face. Sora had seen bigger kittens back home. Red was, without a shadow of a doubt, completely adorable!

And Red knew it too.

"I know, I know," came the comically high-pitched voice. "You just wanna pet me, don't you?"

"Red, act your real damn age. Don't give into the magic, got it?" Barret grumbled. "You're not some damn kitten or puppy or whatever, and I ain't no teenager."

"Okay, sorry. It's hard. The magic is powerful."

Barret looked Sora up and down, one dark eyebrow cocked. "I've noticed."

Red neatly leapt off of Barret's head and landed on the bed. "We were lucky," he said. "I found Barret 'cause I knew he'd subconsciously look for a baby Marlene in their hometown of Corel."

"Corel? The town that looked really bad? That's where we were and we could hear Marlene crying but then…"

Sora's comment gained him an earful from Barret. "Hey, we were poor! Minin' ain't exactly where the money is kid. Don't you go puttin' my town down!"

"S-sorry."

"Yeah well, we figured that maybe you or one of the others might be nearby so we called out…"

"And here we are!" Red said, bouncing a little.

"I guess hopefully we'll be able to find the girls faster now," Sora said.

"Better add Zidane to that list," Barret muttered as he leaned down and easily lifted the still unconscious Cloud onto the bed. "Damn fool ran through the doors like a madman."

"What? Why?"

"There's an Organization man in here," Red explained, using one tiny paw to scratch behind his ear. "Xigbar." Red gave a giggle so high-pitched, Sora was pretty sure even Chip and Dale wouldn't be able to match it. "He's got a funny accent Sora!"

Sora couldn't believe it. One of the Organization was already here? "He could be anywhere! And I can't fight because the Keyblade won't come out and…"

"We'll get to it," Barret said, looking down at Cloud. "Just gotta wait for sleepin' beauty to get it together. Hey, Spike! Wake up!"

Cloud did nothing of the sort.

Red padded across the bed and looked down at Cloud. "Heh, nice hair." He poked Cloud with his front paws before clambering up onto the blond and began to prance up and down his torso. "Wake up, wake up, wake up, up, up!"

After Sora explained what had happened, Barret seemed to have the answer. "Sounds like maybe his real memories are comin' back. Years ago we were all in Corel. It wasn't always a happy place for me, and to the others it was a prison, but sounds like it was enough to poke memories in ol' Spike's head. And this place, Sora? Nibelheim's gonna bring back all the good and all the bad. Gotta be a rough ride to get back all these memories."

Sora sat down on the bed. "I hope he wakes up soon. We gotta get moving. We can't leave the others out there if there's someone from the Organization here too."

"Maybe I can stop Xigbar!" Red piped up, still bouncing up and down on Cloud. "Just look at me, I have both my eyes back and I'm so tiny and cute! Who could fight me?"

Sora reached out and easily scooped Red up. "Act your age and leave Cloud alone!" He admonished. "Honestly Red, you're acting so weird! The rest of us aren't like you."

Red was suitably cowed. "Sorry. I'm sorry. I'll focus harder. This magic seems to hit me harder." He looked like he was concentrating for a moment but then he began licking Sora's hand, golden eyes wide as he met Sora's and began making his demands. "Play with me? Play with me Sora!"

Sora looked up at Barret. "I don't care what you have to do but wake Cloud up. We gotta get going."

"Going, going, gone!" Red sang.

Barret nodded. "Kid, you got it."


	13. Chapter 13

**A Darker Road: Chapter Twelve  
Twists and Turns**

Cloud eventually stirred, thanks largely to Barret's poking, prodding and ear-shattering yelling. Cloud's return to consciousness was a little slow at first but he got there. He didn't speak, merely groaned and lifted his hands to his head.

"Yo, you awright?" Barret asked.

"Dunno," Cloud said, and that was all he said. He sat up, dulled blue eyes wincing. It seemed he was already lost in thought.

"I'll cheer you up!" Red bounced out of Sora's arms and landed next to Cloud, who regarded his tiny friend with a raised eyebrow. "Watch Cloud! Watch me!"

Red proceeded chase his own tail. Sora found himself stifling a giggle.

Cloud reached out, pinched the back of Red's neck and lifted him up. "Red?"

"That's me!" Red sang, batting playfully at Cloud's hand with his front paws. "Aren't I cute?"

"Why are you here?"

Sora reached out and took Red from Cloud's grip. "They followed someone from the Organization in here. We need to get going. Are you okay to move?"

Cloud nodded and pushed himself off of the bed. He was pale and apparently still struggling with a sharp headache, but he was moving and that was all Sora needed right now.

Cloud looked at Barret, a faint grin tugging his lips. Barret did his best to look stern but in his teenage form, it wasn't quite as intimidating. "Dunno what you're laughin' at Spike. You're the one wiv a ponytail."

Hand reaching up, Cloud tugged on his long blond hair. "Yeah, dunno what I was thinking back then."

"Talkin' 'bout back then, how're those memories of yours?" Barret asked.

"Messed up," Cloud replied. "But that's the normal state of things, right?"

Barret let out a laugh that still boomed despite how much younger it sounded. "That's normal fo' you awright."

Cloud nodded. "I'll get there."

Sora turned to his friends. "Are we ready to go?"

"Ready, ready!" Red cheered from where he had been placed on Sora's shoulder.

"Let's move out," Cloud said.

Sora nodded, eager to be moving. He had to find Kairi. Marlene would be safe if she was with Yuna, but Kairi was little and alone. Sora hurried forwards – it seemed with his little legs he had to run everywhere if he was going to get anywhere fast – and, goal lodged firmly in his mind, opened the door.

There was a beach outside.

"Oi, Cloud," Barret muttered. "Last time we was in Nibelheim, this wasn't the view outside."

"Well duh!" Red said before anyone else could speak. "This has gotta be Sora's home!"

Sora nodded in agreement as he stepped out onto the warm sand. The feel of it seeping over and covering his feet brought back memories of days lost to playing on the island he and his friends had claimed as their parent-free territory.

Looking up at the sky, Sora saw that the sun was going down and dark clouds were rushing over the horizon. Nevertheless, he found himself wiggling his feet deeper into the sand, the warmth radiating through him. "I'd forgotten how good this felt," he said with a little laugh. "I used to love coming to the beach and sitting in the sand so I could dig my feet in like this." Bathed in warmth and memories, returned to his childhood size, Sora could pretend that he was carefree all over again.

"I wanna try!" Red said.

Sora reached up and stroked Red's soft head. "Aw, but you're too little. We don't wanna lose you!"

"That's no fair!"

Sora held Red steady to stop the red ball of fluff from jumping off his shoulder. "You'd be wishing you hadn't jumped down if you sank into the sand and never came back out."

"But I wanna play!"

"I s'pose there ain't much point tellin' you to act yer real age Red," Barret said as he and Cloud approached.

"I _am_ my age!" Red retorted.

"Yeah, you look like a kid and you're acting like one too," Cloud commented.

"Cloud's so boring! Boring Cloud! _Boring_! You're always boring!"

Cloud drifted off into thought, looking like he was trying to remember if he was boring or not.

"Sh Red, you're kinda being mean," Sora said.

"But…!"

It was easy to clamp Red's jaw shut when it only took one hand. Sora led Red away, "Come on," he told the red furball, "I need you to help me look for Kairi."

They hadn't gone very far across the beach when the first drops of rain began to fall. Sora looked up at the sky, seeing nothing but clouds so dark they were nearly black. "That came in quick…" he murmured to himself.

The few drops of rain soon turned into a downpour. Sora's eyes looked out to sea, an old memory whispering in the back of his mind. This night, so many years ago now, when the rain had thrown itself out of the sky with a force none had seen before…

"The stars fell from the sky."

"Star's can't fall from the sky, just like they can't shoot across the sky. Humans can be so silly when they want to be," Red grumbled.

"You almos' sounded like yer real self then," Barret commented.

"Sora, is there something special about this place?" Cloud asked.

"It's the night…"

The sky, despite the clouds, was streaked with bright flashes of white, the sea a churning copy of the panorama above. Meteors streaked across the sky, their tails burning bright.

"…that Kairi came to this world."

Something crashed into the sea. It was hard to see with the waves so rough, but when he caught a glimpse of white clothes and red hair, Sora knew he had to move. "Kairi!" He tossed Red backwards without thinking, not even stopping to make sure Cloud or Barret had caught him. He just ran straight into the sea, where a little red head could be seen poking out of the waves.

"Stop Sora!" Three voices yelled from behind.

Sora didn't stop. "Kairi!" He called out, the sea grabbing him and pulling him further from the coast. "Kairi, are you okay?"

She didn't answer so Sora began swimming, hoping that it was the right direction. And he got lucky, because as he crested over one wave, he caught sight of Kairi again, but she was still face down in the water and the fear that struck into Sora pushed his small body to exert all the strength it had.

He made it through one more wave and there she was. "Kairi!" He reached out to catch her, his hand landing on her small arm.

"Sora!" It was Cloud. He'd swum up and grabbed Sora, his arms encircling the smaller boy's waist. "We have to get out of here, now!" As Cloud began swimming back to shore, he added, "Hold onto her. Don't let her slip at all."

Safe in Cloud's grip, Sora turned his attention back to Kairi. "Kairi! Kairi, wake up!" Sora held her close, Kairi's head thumping limply against his shoulder. "Kairi!"

She gasped and coughed harshly. Her dark blue eyes locked onto Sora's. "Sora!" She cried, her voice so young and fragile. "I don't understand! I don't remember how I got here and I keep thinking I've forgotten so much because I know we have another friend but…" Above them, the sky screamed with thunder and lightning blinded them all. When the world returned, Sora made sure his eyes were on Kairi. She shook her head hard. "No… I… wait…" She looked at him, confusion shining in her eyes. "Who are you? Where is this? What's happening?!" She tried to free herself but Sora tightened his grip. "Let me go! _Let me go_! I wanna go home!"

That was when the world changed.

Sora crashed to the ground. Well actually, he crashed onto Cloud, who crashed onto the ground, but either way they were definitely free of the ocean.

"You awright?" Barret's voice called from behind. The noise of his heavy boots told them he was approaching. "Jeez, they weren't kiddin' when they said this place ain't gonna make no damn sense."

"We're fine," Cloud confirmed, lifting Sora and himself off of the ground. The pair left quite a sizeable puddle beneath them, water pooling on the concrete ground. "Where are we?"

It was then that Sora realised Kairi had gone, his arms hanging loosely by his sides. "Kairi? Kairi, where are you?" But there was no response and as Sora's voice echoed around, he lifted his head to regard his surroundings. "Huh? But this is…"

"I know where we are, I know where we are!" Red chorused before Sora could finish his sentence. "Hollow Bastion!"

Sora nodded, looking at the massive castle gates that stood closed in front of them. "Kairi's real home-world."

Placing Sora back on his own feet, Cloud looked down at him. "Then Kairi must be here."

"Let's get lookin' for 'er then." And with that, Barret took the lead.

* * *

"Xigbar has made his move, Xemnas. Larxene is with him. Why did you send her? Isn't she a member of Marluxia's little mutiny?"

Organization XIII's leader looked down at the man who addressed him. Vexen was by far the strangest member of the group, his fascination with science far outshining the other members' oddities.

"Mutiny or not, the work they are engaging in with Naminé is still helpful to the greater cause."

Vexen raised an ashen eyebrow but otherwise declined to comment. "Do I have permission to go?"

Xemnas considered for a moment. Zexion, Luxord, Xaldin, Saïxand Demyx were still lurking around the world, waiting for their call to duty (or, in Luxord's case, their call to pay a bet that had been lost). Marluxia was at Castle Oblivion with Lexaeus, keeping an eye on Naminé. Roxas was currently MIA, but with his present company, Xemnas knew there was no reason to worry about the Organization's Keyblade wielder. Besides, the boy had proven his worth already. The hearts of Port Royal had been collected. Xemnas knew he could rely on the newest Organization member to do his job. He also knew that wherever Roxas went, Axel would follow. The bond between those two was… interesting and unexpected.

Xemnas pulled himself out of this thoughts and turned to Vexen, whose long face was doing a poor job of concealing the Nobody's anxiety to be getting on with his next experiment. "Go," the leader said. "And take Demyx with you. You may need someone to delay the inevitable and he'll be perfect."

"Understood." And Vexen disappeared from the room.

Xemnas leaned back in his chair. Events were moving on well, and so far things were definitely falling into place. The only slightly unstable variable was Roxas' new friend, but Xemnas certainly had ways of keeping that factor under control.

* * *

"I don't understand where she could've gone," Sora said as he followed Barret. They were heading for the library after Sora had told them about the memory of Kairi's he had once seen in there. There was also a silent but shared hope among three of the four that a return to such a place would inspire a bit of maturity in Red.

"This place is a jumble of memories," Cloud said, pushing his wet bangs out of his eyes. "They told us it wouldn't make sense."

"But I had Kairi in my arms! I could feel her and she knew me but then…"

"Then maybe it was your memory, not hers."

"But I never saw her like that. I mean, I knew that they found her washed up on the beach after the meteor shower but…"

"Dreams and memories mixing together. It's dangerous."

"And you'd know all 'bout that, wouldn't you Cloud?" Barret interjected.

"Apparently."

They reached the library. Barret passed Red back to Sora. "You two follow behind. We ain't gonna take risks, 'specially when we've got someone from the Organization runnin' round 'ere." He turned to Cloud. "Ready?"

Shaking himself out of whatever thoughts had grabbed him, Cloud nodded. "On three?"

"On three. One… two… three!"

They threw the doors open and ran in, Sora following close behind. Thankfully it was Hollow Bastion's library they came into, and rather than harbouring some untold danger, the place seemed warmer than when Sora had been there the first time. The library looked used – the books stocked less tidily but more lovingly.

"Kairi?" Sora called. "Are you here?"

"Huh? Who's there?"

"Kairi!"

Sora pushed past his older friends and, Red still tucked in his arms, hurried to where Kairi's voice was coming from. Was it definitely her this time? He turned the last corner and there she was, red hair shining in the sunlight that bathed the table she sat at. She seemed younger than he had ever seen her before, her hair tied into two little pigtails and her pink overalls stained with paint. Her book forgotten, she frowned at him. "Do I know you? The castle's really big and there are so many people here…"

Could it really be her? Was she like Red, overcome by the magic that changed her age? "Um, my name's Sora. I… I'm your…" Her what? Friend? _Boy_ friend?

Kairi cocked her head. "You look kinda familiar."

He walked over to the table. "We're friends. We have been for years now."

Kairi giggled. "I think you're making it up!"

Sora shook his head. "I'm not. But, we didn't meet here. Don't you remember, Kairi? You woke up one day on my world – Destiny Islands – and that's where we became friends."

Now Kairi seemed less amused and more upset. "That's not true. This is my world. I live here with my mommy and my daddy, and Granny too. I'm waiting for Granny. She's gonna come and tell me stories, just like she always does."

"You mean the story about how children protect light in their hearts?"

Kairi's eyebrows disappeared behind her bangs. "How did you know that?"

Red nipped Sora's hand. "You're being mean to her. You're scaring her!" He said over the noise of Sora's pained protest. "Stop it!"

"Kairi," Sora said, walking around the table so he could stand right next to her. "This place? It's not real. It's just an illusion. And you're not really this small any more – it's just magic that changed you and made you think that you were little again."

She didn't buy it. Jumping out of her seat, she began to back away towards the stairs. "I have to go now…"

"No, Kairi, wait!"

She made a run for it but Barret easily caught her, Kairi's legs no match for his powerful stride. "Put me down! Put me down!" She squealed, her legs and arms flailing. "Let me go!" And then she let out a piercing scream and her struggles picked up speed. But none of it was enough. She couldn't break Barret's grip.

"Kairi! Kairi, it's okay," Sora promised, hurrying over and grabbing her hands. The girl stilled and quietened instantly, teary eyes shyly regarding Sora. "I promise, you're safe with us. You just need to think hard about being older."

"But I'm little!"

Sora raided his memory for some kind of way to get her to focus. An image of Kairi and Selphie playing _Teenagers_ flashed through his mind. It was so funny how the two girls had once stolen their mothers' make-up, used it, and pretended that they were real teenagers… He grinned at Kairi. "It's fun to pretend that you're grown up sometimes, isn't it?"

"Pretend I'm older?" Kairi considered for a moment. "I like to play that game with my friends."

"Um…" Sora didn't exactly want her to pretend but with Kairi seeming so young, he couldn't think of a better way to explain it to her. "Yeah, pretend you're a big girl."

Rubbing her tears away, Kairi gave a nod. "Okay. I'll pretend I'm all grown up and that I'm a Princess!"

Barret set Kairi back on her feet and Sora, after passing Red to Cloud, took her hand. "Yeah, a really pretty Princess."

"Careful kiddo, don't go flirtin' with such a little lady," Barret said with a grin.

Before Sora could insist he wasn't flirting, a new sound hit the air. Barret was running for the exit in an instant, the sounds of a crying baby surely a sign that Marlene was nearby. The others hurried as fast as they could, Sora struggling to keep up even more now that he had such a small Kairi in tow. They were the last to reach the door; Barret, Cloud and Red had already disappeared into the white light.

"Things might be kinda strange," Sora called over his shoulder to Kairi, "but don't be scared, okay?"

Something else grabbed Sora's attention before he could go through the door. Out the corner of his vision, he saw a small figure. Skidding to a stop, Kairi managing to do the same, Sora turned to see who it was.

And there was no mistaking this little soul.

"Zidane?!"

A boy, even smaller than Kairi, with bright blond hair and a dirty blond tail, turned to Sora. His face was blank, blue eyes the only thing about him that seemed alive.

"Why do you know my name?"

Just as in Cloud's house, the walls of the library were suddenly blurred by another existence, another world from another past.

"Sora! Get a move on!" Barret called from beyond the library.

Sora looked and saw that the door to the white light was still open. Kairi clutched his hand, looking uncertain and scared again. He looked back to the corner he'd seen Zidane in but the boy, like the other world, was now fading away. With no other choice, Sora pulled Kairi onwards and they went through the door.

The dusty old town greeted them again, and Marlene was still crying. But this time it was different, because someone stood with their back to the group. Her brown hair was short aside from a long braid that nearly dusted the ground. A pink hood rested over her shoulders and a double-sided holster rested around hips clad in denim shorts.

"Give her back to me!" A familiar voice demanded.

"Y'know, I really think you'd better fight me for her."

"Xigbar," Barret hissed, looking past the young woman and seeing the black-coated man. "Damnit, he's here."

The woman looked over her shoulder, and that was when Sora realised who she was. "Yuna!" He called. "We're here! We…" But for Yuna to turn away from Xigbar was a mistake. With her guard dropped, Xigbar didn't hesitate to attack. Yuna cried out as three laser bolts hit her, catching her sides and her right shoulder. Kairi screamed too, burying her head in Sora's side and clamping her hands over her ears. Yuna fell to her knees, somehow still managing to keep her guns up. She was about to fire when Xigbar made her think otherwise.

"Do you really want to shoot the baby?"

Barret's eyes went wide when he saw what was in Xigbar's arms. "Marlene!"

Xigbar held Marlene in front of his chest, using her as a shield to ward off any attacks. "Yeah," he said in that drawl of his. "I think maybe you all need to stop and think before you try attacking me."

But Barret didn't stop to think and Cloud couldn't move fast enough to stop his friend from running ahead. Xigbar fired but Barret dodged, diving under the assault and rolling back to his feet.

Cloud dropped Red to the ground and took off after Barret. With only one arm free to fire his weapon, Xigbar was at a slight disadvantage. Cloud and Barret approached from either side, Cloud planning to act as the decoy so that Barret could grab his daughter. Their pincer attack, and the fact that Xigbar held Marlene in one arm served to slow his attacks down. It seemed that together, Barret and Cloud would get Marlene back.

Sora took the opportunity to hurry to Yuna's side. Kairi came too, tears of fear and confusion flooding down her face. She was so young now, so completely unable to comprehend what was happening. Sora gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and then turned his attention to Yuna.

"Yuna! You're…"

"I'm fine. Listen," she grabbed his arm. "You are Sora, aren't you?" After his confirmation, she continued. "I'm slipping. This magic is powerful but so far, I've been able to ward off its more dangerous effects, just as you have. But soon, it'll take me back to my world. Well, memories of my world..."

"But how will we find you? I lost Zidane and none of us can fight against Xigbar and defeat him without our weapons…"

"Split up from anyone whose past you don't know well enough. If you don't…" Yuna's body was fading, her words growing faint. "If you don't, this world will never make sense and you'll never find what you're looking for."

"But how will I find them if I split up from them?"

Yuna was gone, but her last words made it to Sora's ears. "Your heart is connected to us all, remember?"

Sora nodded, even though Yuna was gone. He looked and saw that Cloud and Barret were still fighting, dodging and weaving between Xigbar's attacks. Sora wanted to help but knew that he couldn't, not when he was so small. It was a strange position to be in, knowing that he was the one who would only get in the way.

"Red?" Sora called, and the little creature hurried to the boy's side. "Did you hear all of that?"

"Yup!"

"You'll tell Cloud and Barret what's happened, won't you?"

"Sure thing. Be careful Sora!"

"I will." Then he turned to Kairi. Trying his best not to blush, he pulled her into his arms. "I'll show you your memories – the ones you share with me. After that, we'll have to go and find Yuna and Zidane, okay? You'll remember them once you remember your own life."

Kairi didn't understand, but she was crying and Sora's hug was the only protection she had. Latching onto him, she said: "Please don't leave me."

"I won't."

Sora closed his eyes and thought only of home.

* * *

The Nobodies were most definitely a problem, their ability to dodge attacks making hitting them with regular attacks nearly impossible. But worse was to come. Yuffie had just received a Curaga from Donald when another member of the Organization revealed herself, a shock of blond hair standing out against the gloom of what was once Disney Castle's splendid ballroom.

"Ah, I didn't think the Dusks would be enough for a group like you," she observed critically. "Looks like this will require more effort."

Goofy stood in front of his friends, his massive shield already held up to defend them. Leon was with him, Gunblade ready to attack. With the others so focused on the newcomer, Cid kept the Dusks back as best he could, knowing that he had to even the numbers if this fight was to go the right way for him and his friends.

"Name yourself," Leon commanded.

"My, my! You move fast!" The woman teased. "I'm flattered."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't be if I were you!" Yuffie piped up as she and Donald took their places next to Goofy and Leon. "He's always straight-talking like that. Guess he likes to know the names of the people he kills."

"Kills?" The woman repeated before breaking into laughter. "How about I tell him the name of the one who's about to kill him?" Arms crossed over her chest, hands balled into fists, the Organization member revealed her small but deadly knives. "The name is Larxene, and I'll be the only one to do any killing."

That was it. No other words. She moved, a battle cry echoing out across the ballroom. Even the Nobodies moved out of her way, hanging back to let Larxene take on the job of defeating their enemies.

"Donald, Goofy, can y'all take out the rest of the Nobodies?" Cid called, knowing that he and his spear were better for single targets rather than multiple.

"You got it!" Donald called back. "Let's go Goofy!"

The two moved off, replacing Cid who joined Leon and Yuffie to deal with Larxene. It became clear very quickly that their opponent was incredibly dangerous. Her knives made her excellent at close-quarters combat, but it was her ability to summon lightning that made her truly lethal. A hastily cast Haste thanks to Cid was the only thing that allowed him, Leon and Yuffie evade Larxene's wide-range attacks. Lightning as bright as her hair exploded from her gloved hands, the jagged lines reaching out and smashing into everything in their path. Yuffie flipped over one series of bolts and threw her Shuriken, hoping that her long-range attacks would keep her safe from any nasty shocks.

Yuffie's attack missed. Cid missed as well, Larxene easily dodging his leaping lunge. But Leon's Gunblade in its extended form found its target. Larxene took the hit to her stomach, skidding backwards until her back hit a wall. But she wasn't hurt. Leon's attack had only enraged her. She moved as fast as her lightning, the element and her knives simultaneously attacking Leon from all angles.

"You're messing with the wrong people!" Larxene yelled as her knives gouged deep gashes into Leon's arms. The lightning shot into him, pain ripping across his whole body. But Larxene wasn't finished. She drew one arm back, a flash of lightning connecting with the knives clenched between her knuckles. "Know your place!"

Leon took the punch to the gut and it sent him flying across the ballroom and crashing into a stack of chairs. He didn't get up, not even as the dust began to settle.

"Donald, Leon needs a Curaga!" Yuffie yelled, not taking her eyes off of Larxene as she prepared her next attack.

"I'm on it! Goofy, I'll leave this last one to you!"

"You got it pal!" Goofy rammed his shield into the nearest Nobody and held it back so Donald could run to Leon's side.

Yuffie's weapon was flying through the air again, distracting Larxene from Donald who was being covered by Cid, his spear knocking back any stray lightning bolts that tried to find living targets. Larxene knocked the Shuriken aside effortlessly, but she didn't have time to block the throwing stars Yuffie had followed up with. They buried themselves into Larxene's chest and she crashed to the ground. Yuffie ran forward to attack again, snatching her weapon out of the air and swinging it around for another go.

"You won't get away with this!" Larxene declared, summoning another lightning bolt before she was even back on her feet. It crashed into Yuffie, throwing her into a pile of debris. Cid moved to attack Larxene's unprotected back, but the Nobody was too fast and another flash of jagged yellow lightning made sure Cid went down too.

Tifa couldn't have chosen a better moment to run in, stopping long enough to cast Cure3 on Yuffie. She couldn't spare the time to ensure her friend was all right once the magic ran its course. Larxene was on the move and she needed to be stopped.

Leon was climbing back to his feet now, and he ordered Donald to help Cid. The wizard nodded and waddled at top speed to Cid's side. Leon, Gunblade ready, ran to meet Larxene's next attack.

"Where'd Queen Minnie go?" Goofy asked as Tifa reached his side. "She's okay isn't she?"

"She's with Merlin and Aerith, making sure the throne room stays sealed." Tifa didn't take her eyes off of Leon and Larxene as they exchanged blows, neither making it through the other's defence. "Can you knock her off balance long enough for me to attack?"

Goofy nodded. "Yes ma'am!"

As Tifa headed to attack Larxene from the far side, Goofy ran forward, trusting Leon to keep the Nobody occupied. Shield ready, Goofy threw all his weight into knocking the woman off balance. He succeeded and she was tossed to the side, crashing right into Tifa's right hook. Tifa didn't finish there, her leg sweeping around and catching Larxene in the stomach. Winded and stunned, Larxene tottered back and forth. It was the only opening Leon needed, the Gunblade slashing and shooting all in one go.

Larxene fell back with a scream of pain, Leon's double attack sending her to her knees. Cid kept Larxene down, the sharp end of his spear resting under her chin. He was ready to draw blood at the first sign of trouble.

"Why are you here?" Leon demanded. "What's the reason behind this attack?"

"You're more of a fool than I thought if you expect me to talk," Larxene sneered.

"And if we kill you?" Leon went on. "What would your Organization do then? Avenge you?"

"Can you really take the risk?" Was Larxene's sly response. "There's a reason we're known as Organization _Thirteen_."

"Donald, Goofy, are there any cells in the castle?" Tifa asked.

Goofy nodded. "Sure, we have dungeons."

"Larxene, consider yourself a prisoner," Tifa told the female Nobody.

"Ooh, consider me _terrified."_

* * *

"Can you do it? Can you make the connection?"

Naminé's hand stilled, the sketch in her hand complete.

"Can you?" Marluxia repeated.

Slow, hesitant, she nodded. "I can do it."

"Good. Make sure they both see it."

Naminé nodded, her mind and hands already connecting the chains, the hearts, the magic and the dream. The picture of a twilit forest flashed once in her hands. The spell was cast.

The tears in her eyes fragmented her vision, but one swift blink had her seeing clearly again.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Sora, Roxas…"

* * *

With Sora and Kairi gone, Xigbar seemed to lose interest in Marlene. "Here," he said and tossed Marlene into the air. The baby screamed in terror, but Barret, despite the aches and blood Xigbar had caused him, ran forward and caught his little girl.

Xigbar had a portal open. "Stop!" Cloud yelled, running forward as fast as he could.

"Uh uh, not this time. Got someone else to see. Thanks for putting up a good fight. Guess you guys aren't totally hopeless." And then Xigbar was gone, lost in the dark portal.

"Sora's gone!" Red announced as he ran forward. "Yuna too!" In his squeaky voice, he explained what had happened.

"That can't be good," Cloud said. "We weren't supposed to split up."

"Nah, it ain't the best situation. But at least Marlene's safe," Barret replied, rocking Marlene as she began to quieten down. "Guess you gotta wonder about what we do now."

Red, despite his regression, had an answer. "Sora'll find us again so I guess 'til then…"

"Until then, I've gotta sort through my memories," Cloud answered.


	14. Chapter 14

**Seeds**

With Kairi safe in his arms, Sora thought of home, nothing but home. His memory conjured up images of sunlit days, evening thunderstorms and time spent happily with his friends. However, the world taking shape around him was not Destiny Islands.

Even Kairi seemed to know something was wrong. "U-um… S-Sora, I don't like this place."

"Yeah," Sora agreed as the world became more visible, the darkness melting away. "Me neither."

It was a world he had never set foot on and yet somehow knew. The trees around them created a deep wood, the edges of which were lost in the distance. The air was pleasantly warm and yet completely devoid of movement or life.

Meanwhile, above their heads…

A twilit sky goes dark.

Kairi let out a cry and Sora felt her hand slip from his own. He turned to her in confusion and found a bizarre sight. She was fading away, her body becoming harder and harder to see. Her bottom lip trembling, her eyes shining with tears, she looked utterly terrified. "S-Sora!" Kairi cried out. She tried to grab him, only to discover that her hands passed helplessly through his body. "What's happening?!"

With no answers to give her, Sora could think of only one thing to tell her. "Listen to me! Just keep saying Destiny Islands over and over. Nothing but Destiny Islands. If you keep saying that, you'll find yourself there!"

Kairi shook her head, tears now making tracks down her face. "But I'm…"

There was no time. "Kairi! You have to!"

The girl, sobbing forlornly, still managed to nod. She squeezed her eyes shut and, as she faded into nothingness, Sora could hear her chanting the islands' name over and over again. He just had to hope that the tactic would work.

As soon as he was alone among the trees, the air stirred with a gentle breeze. He knew this place from a dream…

 _Only a dream?_

Where? Where was he? Why was the name of this place trembling on the tip of his tongue?

Before he could answer his own questions, the ground opened up and swallowed him whole.

* * *

Roxas surveyed the sleepy city tumbling out beneath him. The warm sun dyed the streets and buildings with its orange glow. Twilight Town. He didn't know why, but he loved to come to this town. He loved to watch the happy people from the top of the bell tower, watch their carefree lives play out under the lazy sunlight.

 _This one?_ His darker self asked, now a solid being sitting to his left. _You want to take the hearts of this world next?_ Roxas could hear the smirk in his shadow's voice. _You know that works for me. We can take all the worlds. We can't be stopped._

"No," Roxas replied softly. "Not this one. Not yet."

 _Oh?_

"I like this one."

His shadow didn't seem happy with that response. _You like it huh? Well, that's all the more reason to take it._

"No. Not yet."

"Yo, Roxas."

The pair looked over and saw a familiar redhead approach, walking carefully but confidently along the narrow ledge. Roxas nodded to acknowledge his friend. "Axel, what are you doing here?"

But Axel had his own agenda. "Destroying worlds huh kiddo? Pretty impressive move back there."

Roxas shrugged. "It's my job, isn't it?"

"Who's the shadow?" Axel turned to Roxas' companion. "You got a name?"

 _No name that you need to know._

Axel chuckled. "He's as cheerful as you are Roxas."

"Thanks."

Roxas and his shadow turned back to the people below.

 _Lose your friend,_ the shadow ordered, his voice only echoing in Roxas' mind. _We can't operate as well if he's following us. Besides,_ Roxas looked and, without really knowing how, could tell his shadow was uncomfortable, _there's something coming…_

"Don't you have somewhere else to be?" Roxas asked as he turned his attention back to Axel. "Doesn't the Superior have a mission for you?"

Axel shrugged. "I've gotta get to Castle Oblivion but nobody told me when."

"You should go," Roxas said, crossing his arms over his chest. "We've all got work to..."

Something passed over him, his head suddenly too light and his knees weakening. An image flashed through his mind…

… _ **shadows that seemed alive**_ …

 _So, they've already found her,_ Roxas' shadow mused. He grabbed onto Roxas as he added, _Never mind. I can work with this magic._

"Roxas!"

He fell off the roof as he fell into the dream, his shadow holding on tight and following him down.

* * *

 _They became aware of one another simultaneously. Together again, eyes on the past and backs to the future._

" _Do you have a name?"_

" _Do you?"_

 _Their backs pressed up against one another, neither could turn to look at the other. Around them, a world was taking shape. Sora's eyes followed the things emerging from the shadows as the person behind him asked another question._

" _Who are you supposed to be?"_

" _The Keyblade Master."_

" _I have a Keyblade too. Who does that make me?"_

 _Fear, anger and too many other emotions stabbed into Sora's stomach. "You. You're the one who destroyed Port Royal."_

" _Mm, I did."_

 _Sora tried to move, but the dream kept him in place. "Why?" He demanded, furious with the one behind him. "Why would you do that?!"_

" _Because I have to."_

" _Why? How could you do that to so many innocent people?"_

" _There's nothing else for me to do."_

 _As Sora struggled futilely to move, the world around them finished forming. The decrepit architecture was coated with shadows that seemed to breathe. Sora's memory tried to cough up the name of the place as footsteps began to echo all around._

" _He's coming," the person leaning against his back said. "D'you think maybe he came first?"_

" _Wh-what?"_

" _Him. D'you think he came first?"_

" _First? What does that mean?"_

" _First. Was he around before you and me? Because if he came first…"_

 _Someone dressed in black stood in front of Sora. He swallowed hard before finishing the other's sentence. "If he came first, I think we're in trouble."_

" _First?" The third said before breaking into laughter. "Are you both idiots?"_

 _Hands made of darkness grabbed Sora and lifted him into the air. Sora found himself looking all around rather than at his captor. This place… where…? He tried to look over his shoulder, tried to see who he had been next to…._

 _It was his words that shifted Sora's attention back to the one who held him. "We all came first."_

" _You…" Sora whispered. "It's you again."_

 _His darkest self didn't have any features and yet Sora could still feel eyes burning into his own._

" _You'd do it again, remove your own heart if it meant saving her life, but honestly Sora…"_

 _That was when it hit him. That was when Sora knew where he was._

"… _You truly have no idea how much trouble you've made for yourself."_

 _This place was Hollow Bastion, and not just any Hollow Bastion. It was the Hollow Bastion he had fought in…_

… _Fought in when he'd been dead…_

 _This was the Hollow Bastion where his darkest self resided._

" _Isn't the magic behind that door helpful?" His darkest self said. "Rebuilding the past as the three of us… no, I'm sorry Fallen, you're in there too, aren't you? So, here's to a happy reunion for the four of us: Light, Dark, In-between and…"_

"… _and Nobody," said the one behind Sora._

" _Nobody…" Sora murmured. He could barely process the implications. Nobody?_ _ **Nobody?!**_ _But that meant…!_

 _His darkest self pulled Sora closer, the blank face leaning to whisper into Sora's ear: "We had a deal. Tell me Sora, do you remember it?"_

 _The memory came to him straight away, cutting through all other thoughts. "You help me, I help you."_

" _Ah, something like that. And you did help me. But there's more you can do."_

" _Why…?"_

" _Why should you?" His darkest self laughed. "I brought you back from death! You'll owe me until I decide your debt is paid!"_

 _A hand was thrust into his chest. Sora's breath stopped, his lungs paralysed. His eyes, wide and trembling, took in the sight. "Wh-what…?" The strangest thing was the lack of pain…_

" _Are you watching?" His darkest self called to the other person…_

 _The other person, the_ _ **Nobody**_ _, replied with: "I don't really have a choice, do I?"_

" _This is for us. It'll make things a little easier in the future."_

 _Cold. Sora was so cold. Coldness that he'd only known in darkness, in death, invaded the depths of his heart. It locked itself in there, pulsing with each beat of his heart. Invasion… his heart was being invaded… Something was wrong… something inside him was…_

" _Why did you do it?" The Nobody asked of the darkest one._

" _When the time comes," his darkest self said, reaching out to cup his chin, "we have to make sure this body falls to us."_

 _Sora reached out and tried to grab his darkest self. "My body? Why?"_

" _Because it's not just yours," the Nobody answered._

 _His darkest self grabbed his outstretched hand. Sora watched as darkness began to creep over him, his whole arm lost under a skin of shadow. "Let go!"_

" _Not a chance."_

 _Sora tried to pull free but it was too late. The darkness was rapidly covering his whole body._

" _You'd better go. She's waiting. Can't let her get in too much trouble, can you?"_

" _W-wait! He's a Nobody? Does that mean… Does that mean a part of me is with the Organization?" The thought alone made his stomach churn. "And what did you do to …?"_

" _Goodbye, Sora." His darkest self placed a hand on his chest and pushed him hard. Sora tumbled backwards, falling and falling. "We'll see you again."_

 _The world disappeared._

* * *

"You need to work faster."

Riku looked at his 'boss', his expression of exasperation hidden beneath the heavy black hood of his coat. "I'm working as fast as I can. Roxas isn't exactly an easy person to track down."

"He's not a person at all."

"Whatever."

"Your friend is in danger with every passing day and now that the Organization have made their move, the trouble facing Sora grows darker still. You know what Roxas is capable of! He can undo everything!"

"I know," Riku ground out, gloved hands curling into fists. "And I'll bring Roxas here. I just…"

"Need time? Don't be such a fool. We are beyond simple requests for more time. If Sora – if light itself is to overcome the darkness – we need every advantage we can get."

"I know. And it starts with Roxas."

"Good. You haven't forgotten. Find him. He was on this world but..." the man with blazing golden eyes shook his bandaged head, his hands dancing over his elaborate computer's keyboard. "Something happened. He's gone. Riku, find him and take down anyone who stands in your way."

Riku nodded. "I understand, DiZ."

"One last thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'll need the girl too. She's as dangerous as Roxas."

"Castle Oblivion, right?"

"Indeed. But don't go there yet. Focus on Roxas. The girl can come later."

Riku said nothing. He left DiZ and his lab, stepping back out into the evening light of Twilight Town once again.

* * *

Larxene sat on a stool in the middle of the cell, her arms crossed and a permanently smug smirk etched onto her features. Donald had cast a binding spell on the woman, hoping it would be enough to hold her in place. She didn't seem in the slightest bit bothered about her current situation.

"What are you plannin'?" Cid asked Leon. "You hopin' her people are gonna come all the way out here and take her back? Then what? You gonna capture all of 'em and find out what their game is?"

Leon stepped forward, his eyes locking onto Larxene's. "What is the Organization aiming for?"

"Your Mom," Larxene shot back.

"Is it Sora? And the Keyblade? Is that what you want?"

"As if," Larxene snorted. "You are so narrow-minded."

"We ain't gonna get anywhere like this," Cid interrupted. "If missy lightnin' bolts 'ere don't wanna talk, she ain't gonna."

"How well you know me," Larxene interjected.

"But we can't just let her go back to the Organization," Goofy replied.

"We kill her," Leon answered, his face set and his tone icy with intent.

Larxene burst out into hysterics. "Wha-at? You think you can kill me?"

Leon had his Gunblade pointed at her head within a heartbeat. "I doubt I'll miss at this range."

"You haven't got the guts for killing in cold blood."

"You want to put that to the test?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought I was doing that, seeing as you haven't exactly killed me yet."

Leon fired a single shot. Larxene jerked back, shocked and confused. A line of blood began to seep down the left side of her face where the bullet had grazed her lightly. "So you're not all talk." Her smirk was darkly delighted. "I like you even more."

Leon's aim shifted ever so slightly, returning to the dead centre of Larxene's forehead. "Give us something worth knowing or the next bullet will go between your eyes."

"Hm, a nice proposal. But how about this?" Larxene stood up, not even caring as the sharp end of the Gunblade dug a deep gouge on her forehead. She broke out of Donald's binding spell with ease. Leon fired at her again but she shot the bullet out of the air with a tiny flash of lightning. "One world: Castle Oblivion. Maybe Sora will find something interesting there."

A portal opened behind her. Donald moved quickly to summon another binding spell, but she broke it before it could halt her movements. "Idiot!" She hissed. "You can't stop me!" And then she was gone, her cell abandoned even though her words still hung heavily in the air.

"Castle Oblivion," Leon repeated. "Their base?"

"It's gotta be some kinda trap," Cid said. "Still, guess it won't hurt to go lookin' for it. I'll round a few people up, take the _Highwind_ and go see if we can't find this Castle Oblivion."

"Don't get too close," Leon said. "Don't even land. Just confirm its existence. If it's a trap, we need to be better prepared."

"Gotcha. I'll get to it. Y'all better go make sure the castle's free of any other surprises."

As the others left, Leon took one last moment to regard the empty cell. What the hell was this 'Organization XIII' planning?

* * *

"Sora! _Sora_!"

His dazed mind told him _hey, this is… this is Destiny Islands…_ "Destiny… Islands?" He repeated in a dreamy tone. Was it real? Was he awake? But what about that other place, with his other selves…

…The Nobody…

…His darkest self had reached _into his heart…_

No, Sora didn't want to think about that. Not yet… Not when…

"Sora!" Something… some _one_ had hold of his hand and was tugging it with all the strength they possessed. "You're scaring me! What's wrong?"

Sora turned. "Kairi…" His brain was catching up, the delay between thoughts and actions growing shorter. "You… you're bigger…"

"That's 'cause I remembered coming to this place, and I remembered making friends with you." Kairi, now Sora's age and clad in the white and purple dress proclaimed to be her favourite back then, looked and sounded incredibly worried. "But you disappeared and I didn't find you until now but you're acting weird so I'm …"

Sora looked down and saw himself in his child-sized form again. "I… I was…" _In Hollow Bastion, meeting two more people my broken heart created…_ "I just…" He took a deep breath. He had to pull it together. "I just got side-tracked, don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?" Kairi asked. "We can go home if you…"

"No. We can't go home." He just about managed to stop himself from telling her that nothing in this place was real. "Let's get your memories back."

"More? I have more memories? But I already got bigger and I thought…"

He told her there were more memories for her, so many more than the few that had allowed her to now match his age once again. He had to help her, because if he did nothing, if he allowed himself a moment of lulling quietude…

 _A reunion of four: Light, Dark, In-Between and Nobody…_

"We'll get your memories back Kairi," Sora said, hoping his determination hid his shaking voice and nervous heart. "You'll remember everything." And he knew exactly where to go. "C'mon," he said, gripping her hand and tugging her onwards. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

Sora reacted instantly, not even thinking as he pushed Kairi behind him and turned to face Xigbar. The pony-tailed man had a wide grin on his face. "Sora, you can't go anywhere without the Keyblade. You and your friends are stuck here without it."

"And what are you gonna do? Give it back to me?"

"Ha! As if! You lost it to time! You gotta earn it back." Xigbar held his guns ready. "Y'know, if you weren't so pathetic, this wouldn't be necessary."

"Lost it to… time?"

"You didn't forget anything, so there's only one reason you can't bring out the Keyblade," Xigbar's fingers stroked the triggers. "You were overwhelmed by the magic of the door to the past without even realising it. You're a loser."

Kairi tugged on his t-shirt. "Sora…"

Sora didn't dare take his eyes off of the smirking Xigbar. "Kairi, there's a cave next to the waterfall. Can you see it?"

"U-um, yeah."

"It's our Secret Place. Go in there, right now. Don't come out. I'll come for you, so stay in there."

Kairi didn't argue. She disappeared into the cave and Sora allowed some of his anxiety to die down. Entirely focused on Xigbar, Sora finally addressed the Nobody once again. "Tell me something, do you know…" It took all of his courage to get the next sentence out. "Do you know my Nobody?"

"Know your Nobody?" Xigbar shrugged. "Maybe I do and maybe I don't. Looks like you'll have to beat me for the answer. Oh, wait, you can't. You're pathetic and unarmed. Hah! Looks like I win!"

"I'm not pathetic. I'm not the one running around attacking defenceless people. I'm not the one who destroys worlds full of innocent people!"

"Oh, so you know about that. Is that why you wanna know about your Nobody?" Xigbar aimed one of his weapons at Sora's chest. A red pinpoint of light hovered over the boy's heart. The Nobody's face no longer sported a grin. In fact, the scarred man looked grim and deadly serious. "Your weakness disgusts me. I can't believe you're the one the Keyblade chose."

"You haven't fought me yet," Sora replied, trying not to focus on how ridiculous that statement sounded coming from such a squeaky voice. "Why don't you try that before you judge me?"

There was no warning. Xigbar fired. Sora's tiny body was thrown backwards as the laser bolt blasted into his chest. He didn't stop until he'd gone through the waterfall and smacked into the rocks behind it. The fact that his ribs didn't break on impact was nothing short of a miracle. Sora's senses didn't catch up until he was under the water in the waterfall pool. Thrusting himself above the surface, Sora looked down and saw his ruined shirt and the angry red burn on his chest. When he had the time to worry about it, he knew it would be the source of a lot of pain…

Xigbar was ready for another attack, hovering upside-down above Sora's head. Throwing himself forward, Sora moved as fast as he could to avoid the next volley of laser bolts. He ran forward, leaping down onto the beach. The warm sand slowed his pace but Xigbar was on the move, breaking off the attack while he repositioned himself. Sora didn't waste the opportunity. He had to get out of the sand. He ran to the right, grabbed the ladder there and began climbing up to the platform that Tidus usually haunted.

Xigbar didn't give Sora enough time to make it to the top. The Nobody had beaten him to it, standing above Sora. His weapons were both ready and in a split-second, Sora knew he had two choices – jump down or get shot.

"Climbing up here wasn't the smartest decision you ever made," Xigbar commented.

Sora jumped down just as Xigbar fired his first few shots. Once on the ground, Sora rolled backwards. He avoided serious injury but his left arm was scorched by a lucky hit. Sora began running, heading back to the beach. With so small a body, he couldn't move as fast as he was accustomed to and that meant he was gathering injuries he usually would've avoided. Sora cursed his inability to adapt. If he didn't find a way to fight back, Kairi would be in danger too. He had to stop Xigbar, but the only way to fight back would be with the Keyblade…

…Which he'd lost it to time…

Lost it to time… that had to mean…

"Too slow kiddo!"

Xigbar was in front of him, his weapons already firing. Sora fell back, throwing himself towards the dock. But Xigbar's bolts were finding their target and Sora cried out in pain as new wounds were burnt over his legs and arms. He didn't even reach higher ground in time – Xigbar was already in front of him and this time, his weapon rested against Sora's forehead.

"Like I said, you're pathetic." His finger rested on the trigger, ready to fire. "What do I have to do to make you bring that Keyblade of yours back?"

"Why are you so desperate for me to have it?" Sora demanded, desperate to buy time.

"Ah, that would be telling!" Xigbar spun the gun around, cracking Sora's skull with the grip as he did so. Sora went down, sickening pain radiating throughout his head. "If I had it my way, we'd kill you and find someone more worthy of being called the Keyblade Master."

"If you need me so much, why are you doing this?"

"You made the deal, didn't you?"

Did Xigbar mean Sora's deal with his darkest self? "How… how do you…?"

"I know more about it than you do." Xigbar stepped back and fired one of his weapons. A real bullet shot into the sand by Sora's right cheek. "The next shot won't miss. Figure out how to bring the Keyblade back or I promise, I'll be disobeying my orders."

"Sora!"

"Kairi!" Sora looked and saw her running away from the Secret Place. Fear lodged into his heart, desperation causing him to yell at her. "Kairi, get back!"

"Uh oh, looks like the little lady doesn't like doing what she's told." Xigbar aimed his other weapon at her. "Better hurry Sora."

Time. _Time._ He'd lost the Keyblade to time…

…He'd lost his to time and his Nobody was running around with another one destroying worlds…

"I don't have any orders telling me I can't kill her."

Sora forgot to breathe. "Don't…!"

Xigbar fired.

" _KAIRI_!"

* * *

Cloud's eyes snapped open. Red was sitting on his chest, excitement replacing the look of concern that had rested there just moments ago. "You woke up again! Barret, Barret, look! Cloud woke up. I'm so happy!" And Red hopped onto the bed and began bouncing around.

Barret looked over from where he sat on a swivel chair. "Looks like gettin' yer real memories back ain't no pleasant experience."

"Where are we?" Cloud asked rather than responding to Barret's statement. He pushed himself upwards, one hand instantly reaching up to touch his head. His headache had yet to fade. Looking around, Cloud found himself resting on a simple bed, a thin sheet resting over him. The room they were in was dark and lined with other beds. "We're still in Corel?"

"No," Barret said. "Dontcha recognise this place?"

"I know where we are!" Red declared. "Can I tell him? Can I?"

"Let him remember for hisself Red. Ain't right to give 'im all the answers."

"Oh. The _Highwind._ The original _Highwind._ This bed… it's where I woke up after I fell in the Lifestream."

"So, it really is comin' back."

"Yeah," Cloud replied, sliding his legs over the edge of the bed. "It really is."

"Yay!" Red cheered, settling himself on Cloud's lap. "I'm so happy for you!"

Cloud didn't answer. Barret frowned. "Oi, don't you go gettin' yerself lost up in that head of yours. This ain't the time."

"Sora's still gone?" Cloud asked.

"Yeah. Yuna and Kairi too."

"And Zidane," Red said, sticking his nose in the air and mustering a look of utter disdain. "Don't forget that idiot."

Cloud ignored Red's comment. "Is Marlene all right?"

"She's sleepin'," Barret answered, sliding sideways and revealing his daughter who was sound asleep on the bed behind him. "What 'bout you? You gonna be all right? You passed out almost as soon as Xigbar was gone. Thought it was blood-loss…"

"He made me remember things," Cloud replied. "Things I forgot once before. I forgot who I was back then, made myself forget because of my own weaknesses. But I remembered it all, I found the truth. But then… after we defeated Sephiroth and Holy stopped Meteor…" Cloud winced, his struggling memories still painful to sort through. "We didn't have much time before..."

"Before the Keyblade changed everything," Barret concluded.

"The Heartless came and people were dying everywhere," Cloud went on, looking to Barret every now and then to seek confirmation that his memories were the truth. "We knew… we knew it wasn't a good sign. That was why we hid Materia in the wreckage of Midgar. If we were split up and one of us needed it, we knew where to find it."

Barret nodded. "Good decision too. Saved Sora's life. Kid woulda been dead otherwise."

"And then, there was that massive attack. We were overwhelmed. The next thing I knew, I was waking up on another world and I had memories of another life."

"The life that told you your home world was Hollow Bastion?"

"Yeah." Cloud took a deep breath. "It'd be nice if my memories were a little less…"

"Unstable!" Red provided far too merrily.

"They think it was the Keyblade's doing, don't they?" Cloud said, referring to Merlin and Red's research.

"Seems like these Keyblade thingies are capable of more than any of us really know," Barret said. "I don't even think Sora knows half've what he's caught up in."

"Then we'll just have to make sure it doesn't overwhelm him," Cloud answered. "That's what it wants from us."

"The Keyblade?" Barret asked.

"Yeah. Someone's gotta make sure that kid doesn't lose himself."


	15. Chapter 15

**A Darker Road: Chapter Fourteen  
Pieces**

It was as if shouting her name was like casting a spell. Kairi's entire body went limp and she hit the ground, the bullet jamming into the cliff behind her. Sora felt weak with relief.

"Well, that was lucky," Xigbar commented. He turned to Sora. "Looks like I'd better shoot you instead."

"No." Sora was trembling, his eyes not leaving Kairi even though she didn't get back up. She was as still as she had been when her body had been without its heart. "No, I won't let you."

Xigbar laughed aloud. "Don't cry about it! You lost, that's all. No need to…"

 _Keyblade, Keyblade._ He thought of nothing else. His eyes on Kairi, his thoughts demanding for a moment in the past, he made sure everything within him was searching for the Keyblade.

"Well kid, this is goodbye. You tried your best, but you gotta learn to leave these things to the grown-ups."

"There!" Sora cried out. He had it. The Keyblade and the moment in time it had returned to.

"What are –?"

Sora didn't hear Xigbar finish his sentence. The island was gone and _that moment_ was back. This moment was one of the most defining in Sora's entire life, but now he was watching it from Kairi's perspective, Kairi's memory.

It was pretty weird to watch his own body disappearing, Kairi running to catch him as he fell.

Keyblade. He'd removed his heart with a Keyblade…

He slipped out of Kairi's memory and back into his own. Darkness replaced Hollow Bastion. He was falling into the void but worse than that, so much worse, was the agony building in his chest. It hurt a lot, and this was only a memory.

Then again, this was no simple recollection.

They were with him…

Fallen, Nobody, Darkness…

And Sora equalled light.

 _You released us,_ his darkest self said. _Interesting._

"Who are you?" Sora's voice cut across the darkness. Sora himself hadn't spoken, not this time. His voice was just another part of the past he was watching again.

 _Who are we?_ Fallen asked. _Can't you tell?_

Sora knew now but back then, he hadn't a clue. And just like back then, he was once again distracted by the appearance of a very important item. In the middle of their shoddy circle, the Kingdom Key glittered, waiting for its master to reclaim it.

Sora looked at them, took in the blank face of the Nobody, the twisted smirk of the Darkest one and the expression of sly thoughtfulness held by Fallen.

Even though Sora had forgotten about this moment until now, he still acted in the exact same way. Before the other three could think, he had reached out and grabbed the Keyblade. It was a solid weight in his hand, and yet it was harder to hold now due to his smaller hands. However, as he looked the other three in the eye, he knew that this moment in the past, his reclaiming of the Keyblade, had led to everything that had happened since.

He could see in the eyes of the Darkest one and Fallen that both planned to retake what was theirs. It was only the Nobody who seemed to not care, his eyes sliding shut.

But then…

 _You're really going to leave us here, aren't you?_

Sora looked at his Nobody who kept his eyes shut and again, his past voice was heard. "Leave you…"

 _Of course he is!_ The darkest one said. _He wants to pretend…_

"Pretend?"

 _Pretend that you're still whole._

It was Kairi's voice that called him back to himself, but the last words Sora heard in that void were someone else's.

 _When I see you again, I'll take the Keyblade back._

He hadn't known then which one had said it, but now Sora knew it to be his darkest self. But there was no more time for thought. Sora opened his eyes to light, but he was back on the beach rather than in the memory of Kairi's arms. His recollection had ended. The Keyblade had returned. Xigbar was ready to shoot.

"No."

Struggling with the now heavy and unwieldy Keyblade, Sora nevertheless swung it around. The bullet pinged off of the Kingdom Key as Sora threw himself forward, ignoring every pain he had and allowing the adrenaline to fuel his movement.

"Oh, that's better." Xigbar commented, easily dodging Sora's shortened range. "Looks like you saved your life for now." A familiar portal opened behind Xigbar. "See ya later kiddo."

"Wh-what? That's it?" Sora demanded. "You're just running away?"

Xigbar burst out into booming laughter. "Are you serious? Kid, get a reality check! I came here to do a job, and now that job is done. So, be a good boy and get moving. Otherwise," his face was deadly serious once again, "I really will kill you. You'll never get another freebie like this, not from me."

Sora was struck dumb as Xigbar disappeared. What had that all been about? Had he really just come to make sure Sora reclaimed the Keyblade from the door to the past's magic? Could that really be… _it_? No more fighting? No more trouble? Xigbar was just…

Why were the Organization helping him and fighting him all at the same time? What were they really after?

A quieter thought snuck in with the others. _Was his Nobody part of the Organization too?_

No, no, no, no! He didn't want to think about that!

Xigbar. Yeah, focus on that…

"Argh, it doesn't make sense!" Sora cried out, allowing the Kingdom Key to fade away.

He nearly let out another frustrated yell, but instead he remembered Kairi and ran to her side. She was still unconscious, resting limply on her side. He shook her lightly, calling out her name. She stirred, muttering unintelligibly under her breath. She blinked lazily at first but as her mind came to full wakefulness, Kairi pushed herself upwards with a sharp gasp. "Sora!" She looked at him, blue eyes wide. "You're here! I wasn't just dreaming! I remember you! I remember everything, about… about…" There were tears of happiness seeping down her cheeks. "And I lost you for ages but…" Her smile was fading. "But… You're…" Her hands hovered over his visible wounds. "What happened? Why are we so small? I remember… coming back to the islands after you brought the worlds back but…" She pulled one hand back, holding it to her aching head. "That man… You fought him?"

"Uh… yeah, kinda…" It was less of a fight and more of a beating, but Sora didn't add that.

"What do we do now?"

"We have to find the others."

Kairi cocked her head. "Others? You mean Riku and…"

"No. The others… Zidane, Yuna and… Oh. I guess you don't remember them yet."

"Remember who?" Kairi asked before a soft cry escaped her, her eyes squeezing shut. "My head…"

"Don't worry, it's just your memories coming back. Y'see, this place isn't real…" Sora launched into a quick explanation, telling her about the door to the past and the magic it contained. "So now, we have to figure out how to find the others… and I know who to start with."

"Who?"

"Zidane."

The name didn't bring any memories back for Kairi, so she just looked at Sora blankly as he tried to figure out a way to find their lost companion. When he'd seen Zidane before, it was because memories of different worlds had overlapped…

Maybe… maybe they could find another overlap and…

Wait. Sora shook his head, laughing at himself. Why was he always so slow? Their hearts were connected. All he had to do was follow that connection…

He grabbed Kairi's hand. "We're not getting split up again."

"Right!" She agreed, smiling despite her pain. "You're not leaving me behind ever again."

Keyblade in his other hand, Sora held it out. "It can open and close doors, and sometimes it can even do the same for hearts. Maybe… maybe it'll open the path between our memories and the world of Zidane's memories."

Kairi held his other hand tightly as, at the Keyblade's jagged tip, a globe of white light began to grow. She opened her mouth to speak, but Sora's eyes were closed and his eyebrows were drawn down with concentration. She couldn't stop herself from gasping as light exploded under their feet and took up the shape of a golden crown. A great gust of wind tore at their hair and clothes before light of the strangest blue wrapped around them and took Destiny Islands away.

When the light faded, Destiny Islands was just a faint image and it was slowly fading behind a new world. But this new world was not a bright place. Ahead of them, an ocean churned under a snow-white sky. They stood on a forlorn beach, snow and ice hiding the pebbles. Hand in hand, Sora and Kairi began to walk forwards, an icy wind biting into their exposed skin. In their outfits designed for tropical temperatures, there was absolutely no protection against cold weather.

"Is… is your friend here s-somewhere?" Kairi asked.

"Zidane. He's got to be…" Sora looked, and looked, and looked, seeing nothing but ice and snow. But then… "There!"

With Kairi's hands still clutched in his own, Sora tugged her onwards to where a small figure was laying face down on the snowy beach. Kairi pulled her hand free of Sora's grasp once they were at the person's side.

It was definitely Zidane – that tail made him easy to spot – but he was absolutely tiny. Sora guessed his friend was probably somewhere around four or five.

"Zidane? Zidane!" Sora grabbed Zidane's soaking wet shoulders and shook him hard. "Zidane!" Zidane didn't respond. He was like ice under Sora's hands. His clothes, a simple white top with blue stripes down his sides and sweatpants in a similar style, were soaked and torn. Had he washed up here on the beach? Sora could hardly believe it. Was this moment really a part of Zidane's past? Sora felt a fresh wave of anxiety wash over him as he gave Zidane another shake. "Wake up!"

"Is he okay?" Kairi asked. "He didn't die did he?"

Despite the fact that this was just an illusion of the past, Sora still felt a certain amount of panic when Kairi asked her question. Sora's fingers sought out a pulse and when he found one, strong if slow, Sora released a huge pent up sigh. "He's alive. He just needs to wake up. Zidane?"

Zidane slowly began to stir. It started with a sluggish twitch from his tail but eventually his whole body began to move. He came fully awake with a harsh bout of coughing, his lungs forcing out the water irritating his airways.

"That's it, just breathe okay?" Sora said, holding his miniaturised friend. "It's okay Zidane, you're safe now."

When Zidane's breathing settled down, he pulled himself out of Sora's arms and stood up. He swayed a little but soon seemed all right. And yet, the child in front of them was nothing like the Zidane Sora was used to. This Zidane wore a blank expression and his whole body seemed lifeless. The only thing that showed Zidane wasn't just sleepwalking was the light in his bright blue eyes.

Sora suppressed a shudder. Zidane was so different. But it wasn't just that. No, Zidane's almost doll-like emptiness made him seem so… so…

Inhuman.

"Why do you know my name?" Zidane asked in a cold voice.

Sora jolted with a sense of déjà vu. It was the same as last time, when Zidane's world had overlapped with the Hollow Bastion of Kairi's memories. He forced his feelings aside and said aloud: "Y-you're my friend…"

"Friend?" Zidane repeated, his head cocking to one side. "I don't know what that is." He then turned away and took in the sky, sea and land around him. "Where am I? This isn't…"

Something flashed around them so fast it was barely perceptible. For the briefest of moments there was a flash of blue light so intense, so bright, it hurt. Sora saw it, but only until he blinked. There was an image of another world, a place so vast and different to anything Sora had ever known. But then the light of that other world – that other memory – was gone and when Sora's eyes found Zidane, the little boy was holding his hands to his head.

"Why?" He asked no one in particular. "Why can't I remember my home?"

"It's okay," Kairi said. "There's a lot I don't remember either. But…"

"This place…" Zidane lifted his head and looked around. "This place isn't my home."

"Zidane, this place is all just a memory," Sora explained.

"A memory? But I don't know where I am…"

"Well, it's kinda complicated but this is just magic. And the magic has recreated your past… Um, you're not really here… I mean, you are here but not _here_ here and…" Sora stopped in his tracks. "Okay well now I'm just confusing myself…"

"It's all magic!" Kairi said. "Magic's gotten you all confused and made you forget your past."

"Right!" Sora said, picking up Kair's thread. "So all you gotta do is remember your life and then everything's gonna be okay again. Start with us. I'm Sora and this is Kairi. We're your friends! All we have to do is help you so we can go find the others and…"

"You're strange," Zidane said as he walked past Sora and Kairi and began to head away from the icy ocean. "I'm going now. I have to find home."

The blue world flashed around them again but Sora paid it no heed. He grabbed Zidane. "No. You have to stay with us."

"Why?" Zidane asked.

"Because…" Sora moved until he and Zidane were face to face. "Because I can help you find your home – your real home."

That finally brought some life into Zidane's otherwise blank face. "Really? You can help me find…"

"Home? Yeah. And everyone… everyone you love is there."

Sora's words set off another overlap. But this time, it wasn't a place that hovered around them. Instead, there were the indistinct shapes of people.

"The people he loves," Kairi whispered as the shapes began to solidify.

But Zidane's next words destroyed the images. "Love? I don't know what that means."

"It's okay. You'll understand when you remember." Sora stood and held out his hand. "Come on, we'll go together."

Zidane looked at him oddly, something unreadable taking place behind his eyes. Sora hoped Zidane was trying to remember something. But whatever it was, it didn't stop Zidane from reaching out and taking Sora's offered hand.

Sora turned to Kairi. "Ready?"

She nodded and hurried to Sora's side, taking his other hand. They both pretended they weren't blushing.

Zidane looked at them both before turning away, his expression losing some of its emptiness as childish curiosity slowly began finding a home in those bright blue eyes.

Sora held Zidane's hand tightly as they left the beach behind, hoping he could force some warmth into his chilled friend. The snow was less of a problem as they walked further inland, but with no sign of a town, it was becoming increasingly likely that this awful weather would start to give their bodies real trouble.

Zidane seemed to like having his hand held. He stuck close to Sora's side, their arms swinging in time. Zidane had yet to crack any kind of real expression, but Sora could sense that something was growing lighter in Zidane. Maybe human contact was helping erase some of that horrible emptiness.

But…

"Sora, we have to jog his memory, just like you did with me," Kairi whispered. "You've gotta know something about where he came from, right?"

Nodding to Kairi, Sora's hand tightened around Zidane's as he said "Y'know that big city, Lindblum? I think maybe that's your…"

"Home."

Zidane stopped walking. His eyes were huge and finally, there was something other than blankness on his face. But the look of abject horror and agony was painful to behold, and Sora found himself for wishing the blankness to return.

"Zidane?"

"No!" He cried out, throwing his arms around Sora's waist and clinging tightly. He buried his face in Sora's side. His whole body was trembling as he cried out, "No! I don't want to go! No, no, no!"

A city was fizzling into view around them, the snowy landscape fading behind the vast buildings of Lindblum. Even though Zidane was consciously fighting to keep his memories at bay, he couldn't stop the recollections. The empty countryside was being overtaken by the city. Zidane refused to look. He kept his eyes closed and didn't let go of Sora.

"Please," he whispered. "Let me stay like this. Don't make me remember."

"But you're not who you're supposed to be," Sora replied softly. "Zidane is… you're so much livelier. Right now you're just…"

"How I was once before. Back then, I knew nothing and it didn't hurt! So please…"

Sora looked at Kairi. She didn't speak. He could read it in the sympathetic pain in her eyes. He had to push on. He had to make Zidane remember.

"I'm sorry," Sora whispered, releasing Kairi's hand so he could soothe Zidane with gentle strokes over his blond hair. "The past is full of pain for you, but you can't stay here."

"Don't make me…" Zidane whispered tearfully. "I don't want to… I… I…" He looked up, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "I don't want to know about everything again!"

But the town was around them and Sora pushed Zidane back and made him look, made him take in the place he had once called home.

Sora placed a hand on Zidane's small shoulder, which seemed tiny even to Sora – who was hardly big himself. "You can't run from them. You can't leave them behind. You're not a coward like that."

The tiny Zidane looked up at Sora. "But I…" He paused to fight back the tears. "I know it's bad. I forgot because…"

"If you pretend nothing bad happened, how will you ever become stronger?"

"St-stronger?"

"Bad things happened to you, didn't they? You told me once. You told me how the Heartless came and killed everyone you loved. They killed everyone except you, because you're different from other people. You felt bad, didn't you? But…" Sora reached out and took Zidane's hands, closing his tiny fingers into fists. "But because you felt bad, you knew you had to fight back."

"Fight… back…" Zidane slowly repeated.

"Yeah. If you hadn't have chosen to do that, I think I might not have been as lucky as I was. You saved me a lot, just because you chose to make sure your bad memories meant you would fight harder than ever."

"But… but what about the people I couldn't protect?" Again, the people from Zidane's memory shimmered around them, too indistinct to make out. "There's nothing I can…"

"Nothing you can do, right. But there are new people in your life now, and they need your help just as much. Besides, once the Heartless have been dealt with once and for all, I'm sure that your friends here will come back."

"Friends…"

The figures around them were suddenly solid and Sora could see the shapes of people he recognised. He'd seen them as ghosts when he'd been on Zidane's world before. But there were more people this time, people Sora didn't know. Whoever they were, they were obviously important to Zidane.

"You remember them?"

Zidane shook his head. "Just feelings… They make me feel…" Something finally softened in his face and a smile slowly began to raise the corners of his mouth. "They make me feel like… like I finally came home." He looked up at Sora with the same shy smile. "Maybe I am ready."

There was a brilliant flash of blue light. Sora stumbled back, his arms raising up to shield his eyes. The next thing he knew, something heavy was throwing itself at him and he toppled over backwards, landing on the ground with a cry of shock.

"Sora, that was weak! Falling over so easily. Haha! I am the strongest of them all!"

Sora lowered his arms and saw Zidane (who was still tiny) grinning down at him. But then the little boy turned away, his tail brushing over Sora's face before he ran a little way down the long Lindblum avenue. "I haven't been here in ages! C'mon Sora, let's go explore!"

"Wait! Zidane!" Sora pushed himself upwards, trying to gather his scattered thoughts as he regained his footing. "You can't go off. We told you already…"

"I know, I know. This place isn't real, blah, blah, blah…"

"Y-you remember?"

"I remember everything! The Heartless came, messed up my life and then one day I met you. Now, let's go do something else. I wanna go see the hideout. I haven't been there in forever! I wanna see the Boss and my Tantalus brothers! And maybe I'll see what Bobo's cookin' up over in the Industrial District. I'm pretty hungry…"

Sora blinked. Zidane had his memories back but, much like Red, he was acting his physical age rather than his mental age. Before Sora could think any further, Zidane had grabbed him by the hand and was tugging him onwards. "Let's go, let's go, let's go! C'mon Sora! We can take an aircab and…"

"Wait. We can't leave Kairi…"

"Kairi? Oooh Kairi! Hi Kairi!" Zidane waved.

"U-um… hi…?" Kairi didn't quite know what to make of a hyperactive Zidane, especially when her memories of actually knowing him hadn't returned yet.

"Let's go guys! I gotta show you the best places in Lindblum before it's too late. And maybe I should show you some've Alexandria, 'cause I lived there too, right?"

Lindblum flickered and another town, the rustic and charming Alexandria, shimmered around them.

"But let's stick with Lindblum for now." Zidane's words put a stop to Alexandria's appearance. "I wanna show you…"

"Zidane," Sora said. "You're kinda…" He wanted to say _hyper_ or maybe even _immature_ but… "I mean, we've got other things to do. You need to remember…"

"Remember? I remember everything." Zidane's expression went from cheery to stony in no time at all. The world flickered around them, images flashing over Lindblum's scenery as the images of Zidane's worst memories projected over the buildings and played themselves out around the trio. The screams of Zidane's lost loved ones echoed all around them. Kairi looked away but Sora couldn't help but watch the destruction the Heartless (both the regular and the Fallen kind) had wrought upon this world. Zidane's memories were the reason why he fought, but they also served to remind Sora why he had to carry out his duties as the Keyblade's Master, no matter how hard it became.

Zidane shook himself. "So c'mon. Let's go to…"

"Yuna." Sora said firmly, pulling himself back to the present. "We haven't found Yuna yet."

"Yuna? Ooh I like Yuna! She's cute! And she does great things with your hair. Kairi, you should see it when Yuna makes pigtails!"

"Pigtails?" Kairi giggled. "Cute!"

Zidane nodded. "Okay, let's go find Yuna. Then we can come back here and I can show you the best places to get a five-finger discount! Or should that be four-finger, 'cause technically your thumb is…"

Sora frowned. Zidane's sudden changes were hard to keep up with. He looked at Kairi, wanting to see how she felt about Zidane's bizarre behaviour (which was stranger than Red's, because at least Red's mood had been consistent), but Kairi was no longer giggling. She had her head held in her hands and looked like she was in quite a lot of pain. He went to her side and touched her arm lightly. "Your memories?" He asked softly.

"It was horrible," she whispered. "That time without you." Kairi leaned forward, resting her throbbing head on his shoulder. "I don't want to lose you again. Never again Sora. I couldn't… I can't bear it!"

"It's okay Kairi." Sora stroked her hair, hoping it would help her headache. "We'll never let it happen again. We're…"

"Would you two get a room?!"

Shocked and surprised, the pair turned to see Zidane glaring at them, his hands on his hips and his expression one of exasperation. "Jeez, even I don't get that lovey-dovey in public."

Sora almost wished for the subdued Zidane to make a re-appearance.

"We… we… we weren't…!" Kairi flapped her arms, incapable of explaining herself as her cheeks blushed as red as her hair.

Sora just walked over, grabbed Zidane's hand and pulled him back to Kairi. "C'mon Zidane, we've gotta go."

But for Zidane, having his hand held wasn't enough. Instead, he clambered up and sat on Sora's back, wrapping his legs and tail around Sora's waist before he threw his arms around Sora's neck. "Okay!" Zidane declared with a grin. "I'm ready to go! Giddyap, Chocobo Sora!"

Sora winced. "Hey, watch the bruises!"

"Bruises and burns," Zidane corrected. "I'm counting."

Summoning the Keyblade, Sora said, "Great, count them all." He looked at Kairi, who nodded and placed a gentle hand against his arm. Closing his eyes, Sora focused his thoughts. "Let's find Yuna."


	16. Chapter 16

**A Darker Road: Chapter Fifteen**

 **Time**

Sora concentrated on Yuna, remembering her world and how he had last seen her. It was a hard thing to do when Zidane was chattering away about goodness knows what and Kairi was giggling with (or maybe at) him. But when the two of them gasped and held onto him tighter, Sora figured he was doing the right thing.

After several moments, Zidane clambered off of Sora's back and reclaimed his hand, shooting Kairi a look that said _just try and take my place. "_ Where are we?"

"Yuna's world?" Kairi asked.

Sora opened his eyes and immediately recognised the Temple of Besaid, lit up by flickering torches against the starry night. "Yup, this is it."

"Yuna!" Zidane yelled at the top of his lungs. "Yuna where are you?"

Sora led them into the Temple, certain that they would find Yuna in there. After that... the only thing to stop the magic of this world was to find something about time that was the focal point of it all... A clock? That marked time. Could that be it? But where would it be? And what if Xigbar or any other members of the Organization were still around? Sora couldn't fight properly while he was still so short. And then they had to get back to Cloud, Barret, Red and Marlene...

Thinking of the others made Yuna's world flicker and fade. Sora hurriedly refocused his mind on Yuna, pointedly ignoring Kairi's look of concern as they stepped into the dark grandeur of the Temple.

"How come I can't make that happen?" Zidane demanded. He screwed up his face, apparently concentrating hard. "The world's just staying the same..."

"It's probably the Keyblade," Sora replied, "But don't keep thinking of your world Zidane. I don't want to lose you again."

Zidane let out an explosively loud "Aaaaaw!" and he swung Sora's arm back and forth. "I knew I was your O.T.L!"

"O.T.L?" Sora and Kairi echoed.

"One. True. LOVE!" Zidane snorted and giggled. At least he thought he was hilarious.

Sora sighed while Kairi laughed and said, "You'll have to fight me for him."

Zidane danced around and faced her. "Do you really wanna challenge me?! Huh? Do ya?" Hand on hips, chest puffed out, the tiny child tried to look big and menacing. "You're way too skinny and... and... _girly_ to defeat me!"

Kairi delicately reached out and flicked Zidane's forehead. He let out a pained yelp and moved to retaliate. Sora smoothly intercepted, catching Zidane and pushing him forward. "Come on you two. We've got to find Yuna."

It wasn't hard for Sora to work out where Yuna would be. They headed into the Cloister, Zidane and Kairi poking and flicking each other behind Sora. He left them to it, figuring he had to be on guard in order to be ready for any attack. He hoped Yuna still had her weapons, because she would be able to fight far better than he would. Sora couldn't let Kairi or Zidane be put at risk again.

"Oh!"

And there Yuna was, standing in the same outfit Sora had last seen her in, but with tear-stains and dirt marking her face. She seemed wounded too, as there were grazes and blood marring her skin.

"Yuna, we found you!" Zidane cheered.

Sora looked at her, and she met his gaze with eyes full of tears and pain. "They're all gone, Sora. All of them. It's not like I thought. They weren't waiting for me there. They're gone. The Heartless took them away." She broke down into sobs and it took a few moments for her to regain herself. In that time, Kairi hurried to Yuna's side and took her hand. Yuna managed a tiny, trembling smile before she carried on. "It was my pilgrimage but they all wanted to protect me. But they're gone and this..." She tugged on her worn clothes. "This is from a future that won't happen if I... unless I..." She reached out for Sora, falling to her knees so she was low enough to embrace him. "Please, Sora, please defeat the Heartless. I want my world back! I can't do it alone. There's nothing I can do... They're gone. They're all gone!" Her words were swallowed by her ragged sobs as she broke down once again.

Sora lifted his arms and hugged Yuna back. Suddenly it all made sense. Now he knew why so many of his friends had been changed. He knew why Yuna was usually small. He knew why Cloud and the others had believed that Hollow Bastion was their world.

They had to change, because their pain was too great.

"Just be small again Yuna," Sora said. He freed a hand to summon the Keyblade. "Just go back to how you were before, then it'll stop hurting. You won't remember."

"But..."

"I'll stop the Heartless." Sora interrupted as he pulled himself out of Yuna's arms and held the Keyblade's tip to her heart. "You know I will."

She looked at him and nodded. "I believe in you."

"So just leave it to me. You gotta rest a bit. Sounds like you've got a lot to do when you get home."

Yuna's smile was still wobbly but at least it was bigger. "I have to stop Sin..."

"But not today."

Gentle light streamed out of the Keyblade, ribbons of glittering gold gently sliding around Yuna until she was hidden from sight. Sora could feel something pulling inside of him too, memories and energy all wound up with a sense of power that was his and yet somehow beyond him.

 _You finally understand._

He didn't know this voice that spoke so deep inside of him.

 _The truth of memories and time._

Yuna reappeared, small once again. Kairi held out a hand and Yuna took it, seizing Zidane's as well. Tears still stood out on her cheeks but she didn't seem to be nearly as upset as before. The three looked to Sora, whose blue eyes were swimming with golden light.

 _Come to me._

Three voices cried out his name as Sora suddenly disappeared. But Sora paid no attention, because as suddenly as he left Yuna's world, he appeared in another.

 _At the top of the tower, I will explain it to you. Come._

Sora blinked once and snapped out of whatever trance he had been him. He saw ahead of him an impossible tower stretching high into the sky, its shape so top-heavy it seemed likely to collapse. But it stood tall and proud, its roof marked with blue stars. The door opened, showing an inviting chamber with a winding staircase within.

 _Come inside,_ the voice beckoned.

Sora did as he was told.

* * *

With Larxene's disappearance and the cleaning up of other Nobodies that had appeared, the castle had lapsed back into its usual reconstruction routine, albeit with a heightened sense of wariness. Patrols had been increased and the barrier enclosing the chamber below the throne room had been powered up. Everyone was caught up in a tense frenzy of work, conversation kept to an absolute minimum. It therefore came as something of a shock when Tifa's PHS began to ring shrilly across the vast space of castle's heavily damaged dining hall.

"Answer it!" Yuffie demanded. "And then change your ringtone. That one's just plain annoying."

Tifa answered the call. "Hello? ...Terra? Hey! It's been a while. Is everything all right?"

"Terra?" Yuffie asked the room at large. "Who's that?"

"A friend from the In-Between Universe," Leon calmly explained. "Do you ever pay attention to what people tell you?"

Yuffie wisely held her tongue.

Tifa paced back and forth as Terra on the other end explained why she had called. Tifa occasionally responded with an "uh huh" or an "are you sure?" and every now and then a "yeah, okay". Only once did she let out a "that's awful! How did it happen?"

"That sounds bad," Yuffie commented.

"Well, we've got a bit of a crisis on right now..." There was a pause before Tifa let out a laugh. "Yeah, I know right? When isn't there a crisis? Anyway, we'll definitely get out there as soon as we can. Uh huh, yeah, we can meet you there. All right, I'll call when we're on the way. Yeah. See you soon. Stay safe."

Hanging up, Tifa turned to Yuffie and Leon. "Looks like I know where we'll be going once Sora's back."

"Problem?" Leon asked.

"A world slowly being overrun by Heartless – big, powerful Heartless. Terra thinks they're all coming out of a huge castle. A team of her people went to investigate but none of them made it back. The last thing they reported was being attacked by some kind of monster..."

"A Heartless?" Leon guessed.

"No. Something else. But it was with the Heartless." Tifa slid the PHS into a pocket. "I'll go to the hanger and see if there's a ship we can take. If not, I'll have to call Cid and get him back here."

"Has Cid reported in yet?" Leon asked, following Tifa to the hanger.

"No, but it'll take some time to get Castle Oblivion. We checked a map and it's a long way from here."

"Who will you take to meet up with Terra? Some of us need to stay here to help with security."

"We'll figure it out once Sora and the others are back." Tifa stopped and looked at Leon. "If possible, you'll need to go through that door and reclaim your lost past."

Leon said nothing.

"You, Aerith, Cid, Yuffie..."

"I'm still in earshot!" Yuffie yelled from behind.

"Anyway," Tifa said, shaking herself from her thoughts. "We'll figure it all out later. For now, let's just get back to the throne room and check in with Merlin and Aerith."

* * *

At the top of the long winding staircase, a door waited. Sora pushed his way through into a room decked out like an impressive study. A man older than Sora could imagine sat behind the massive desk. He wore a heavy frown, yet their was laughter in his dark eyes and a smile twitched on his lips. His chosen career in life was obvious, thanks to the blue robes and the star-spangled pointy hat. This man was definitely a wizard. Sora spared moment to wonder if he was friends with Merlin...

"Welcome, Sora." The man's voice was a rumble, full of power and knowledge. "I've been waiting for you for quite some time."

"Waiting... here?"

"What you see in front of you is merely a memory of me, a spell I cast long ago in preparation for this time. The magic of this world behind the door is, after all, quite special."

"Who are you?"

"I am Yen Sid. One of my former apprentices was King Mickey, another Keyblade Master. You are here now, because you finally understand what has happened to your friends." Yen Sid stood up and walked around his desk. The man seemed impossibly massive to Sora, who was still stuck in his eight-year-old self's body. "Time is not a force anyone can control. No matter how strong someone may be, no matter how powerful their desires are, there is absolutely no way for someone to go back and change the course of history. You have magic to stop time, but you cannot travel through it. The world behind the door in Disney Castle allows you to step into your personal past but even then, it is still a limited power. However, some of your friends have had their time and memories altered..."

"Because the truth hurts them."

Yen Sid crouched down to be on Sora's level. "For them to reclaim their lost pasts will be hard, but they served their original purposes. Thanks to the change, they were all all able to help you..."

"And now, I have to learn to stand alone."

"Sora, you have always stood alone."

Sora hoped the cold jolt that shot through his stomach went unnoticed.

"Memories, whether we realise it or not, control our actions. Your friends were given memories that would ensure they could still fight. Now they must deal with the truth..."

"I told Yuna to stay as a child... She..." Sora gathered his thoughts. "I wanted her to stay little because she seemed so much worse than the others..."

"That is because the source of her pain - her missing friends - has yet to be dealt with. Your friend Leon is much the same. He too has not yet solved the root of his anguish and yet he may be able to deal with it better."

"Why? Yuna's not weak or..."

"Leon's memories were changed only subtly. He is still fueled by the anger and shame of his inability to protect loved ones. His true past is much the same. Perhaps his strength will be renewed..."

"But Yuna..."

"Is sensitive and emotionally exhausted. She was taken from one terrible trial and thrust into another one. Her child-self is a good protection for her."

"How did I changer her back? I mean, I know I used the Keyblade but..."

"You can guide the magic to do that if you – or the Keyblade – see fit. After all, the Keyblade's Light was what changed everything originally."

"Because they had to help me."

"Indeed."

Sora shuffled a little. "Is there a reason that you're here to tell me this? I mean, it's helpful but..."

"Everybody's memories are at risk. There are powers other than the Keyblade that can change them. You mustn't be a slave to your past. Move forward. If you lose everything else, never lose your faith in yourself." Yen Sid suddenly placed his hand against Sora's chest. His frown was no longer offset by a smile. His expression was dark, ancient and intensely concerned. "Your heart... have you felt it? There's something within it that should not be there."

"I know. My darkest self put it in there..." Sora nodded. His legs trembled but they held him up. The part of his heart that felt wrong throbbed briefly. "I don't know what it is. I didn't remember until we went through the door."

"I do not know what it is, but you must be wary." Sora couldn't quite believe that Yen Sid had no idea but he didn't interrupt. "In the future, it may cause you more trouble than you can deal with alone. You will need your friends."

Yen Sid pulled his hand back and stood. "Sora, you are of the Light. You have done things no one else has ever accomplished. Do not be afraid of the unknown, not after all you've been through."

"I'll do my best."

"Of course." The wizard waved a hand. "Now, manipulate this magic and return yourself to your true time."

"Uh..."

"Summon the Keyblade and trust it to guide you."

"I always do."

"Hm," Yen Sid rumbled. "Are you sure about that?"

Keyblade in hand, Sora closed his eyes and allowed his senses to feel the magic binding his body in its younger form. Now that he could feel the power around him, it became easier to pull it apart. When Sora felt something snap, he opened his eyes and found himself taller.

He looked down at himself and grinned. "That's better."

"I believe there's one last thing you need to do," Yen Sid said. "I believe you need to seal the magic."

"They told me to look for a clock... or something else that reflected time..."

Yen Sid had his funny frowning smirk on again. "What better reflects the passage of time than an aged man?"

Sora blinked. "Y-you mean..."

Yen Sid stood with his arms behind his back. "I am, after all, a spell."

Sora aimed the Keyblade at the man's chest. "This has been another weird today."

Yen Sid chuckled. "You wield a Keyblade. I should think many of your days are... 'weird'."

Golden light shot from the Keyblade into Yen Sid. Instantly, the world around Sora began to fade to white. All the while, he could hear the loud tick of passing seconds.

Yen Sid himself also began to disappear. "Now go. Take your friends and leave. Perhaps one day, you and I will meet in reality."

The memory world flickered and faded. Yen Sid too was gone, and in his place stood a massive Grandfather clock. It hit midnight, and began to chime loudly. With each chime, a new person joined Sora in the white void. Kairi, Yuna, Zidane, Cloud, Barret, Marlene and Red, returned to how they were before the door's magic affected them. Sora was especially glad to see Yuna in her child-form again. That despairing young woman had been too much to bear.

The clock stopped chiming and ticking. The Keyblade sealed it, and with that, a door appeared behind it. Sora placed a hand against the warm white wood before turning to his friends and asking, "Ready for reality?"

He didn't need to hear their reply. Sora pushed the door open and let everyone go through. Zidane was the last, and he turned to Sora with an unusually serious look.

"Thanks, again."

Sora blinked. "Huh?"

"I seem to be pretty good at losing myself in bad memories. You came for me."

"You'd do the same for me."

Zidane gave a laugh. "So true. Just don't make me have to."

"You got it."

Together, they stepped back into reality.

Xigbar watched from a distance, a black-coated mark against the perfect whiteness. There was a smirk on his face. "No world for me huh?" He told the emptiness. "No heart, no memories, I guess..."

Then he too left behind the empty world.

* * *

Axel had never had to teleport quite so fast or so precisely. He leapt off the roof after his friend, threw himself through a portal, and came back out into the world in front of Twilight Town's station, arms ready to catch his prone friend. And Roxas was a bizarre sight, shrouded in a living shadow that was equally unresponsive.

"Roxas? Roxas! Wake up!"

"Put him down and step back."

Axel jerked and looked over his shoulder. A young man stood there, silver hair glinting in the lazy sunlight. "Who are you?" Axel took in the teenager's outfit. "You're dressed like us but there's no way to fool us. You have a heart. Tell me who you are!"

"Doesn't matter," the unknown teenager replied. "But I won't tell you again. Put him down and step away."

Axel's bright red eyebrows shot upwards. "You're planning on _taking_ him?"

"By force, if you wanna play it that way."

"You think you can take me?" Axel replied. He knew that he should retreat back to base and take Roxas to the Superior, but when someone threw down a challenge as carelessly as this kid just had...

"I'm gonna give you five seconds. Then you'll either do as I say or..."

"...Hot-headed, aren't you?"

From behind the silver-haired boy, Lexaeus appeared. Axel had never been quite so happy or confused to see a fellow Nobody. "How did you get here? How did you know where to find us?"

"The Superior keeps a close eye on us all." A mountain of a man, Lexaeus made Axel's enemy seem practically minute. The young man turned to face Lexaeus, who in turn threw him to one side with a clever manipulation of the ground beneath his feet. He then turned back to Axel, who still held Roxas in his arms. "What are you waiting for boy?" Lexaeus demanded. "Leave at once!"

"But this is my fight!"

"Your comrade's safety comes first," Lexaeus answered dismissively. "I wasn't sent to watch you fail. Consider this an order - you are wanted by the Superior immediately." His eyes were back on the young man who was regaining his footing, but he continued to aim his words at Axel. "There will be other days for fights. Leave now."

Gritting his teeth hard, Axel did as he was told and carried Roxas through a portal. Alone with the young man, Lexaeus looked at him with an appraising eye. "You know how to fight. I am Lexaeus." He revealed his massive Tomahawk. "And I will be the one to defeat you."

There was a smug laugh from the young man. He held a blade shaped like a wing in one hand. "I'm Riku, and I promise, you're going to lose."

Lexaeus moved, his massive weapon held behind his shoulder as he leapt at Riku. Riku jumped back, grateful that the area in front of the clock tower was large, open and thankfully empty of all other people. But Lexaeus' weapon had an impressive range and Riku felt his clothes stir as he just barely dodged out of the way. He landed lightly and moved forward, hoping that he could duck beneath Lexaeus' next attack. But Lexaeus was used to his opponents trying such tactics, and he covered his weakness by reaching into the ground and pulling it upwards to smash into Riku. Riku took the attack to the chest and it threw him backwards until he crashed into a wall.

"Is this how you plan to beat me?" Lexaeus laughed. "Pitiful."

Riku moved, a hurriedly cast Haste making him faster. He was behind Lexaeus before the Nobody could move, his blade slicing into Lexaeus' broad shoulder. The man from the Organization roared in pain and his retaliation was another painful blow for Riku to take. The hit to the gut from the Tomahawk left him winded and stunned, the corners of his vision blurring and darkening. Not one to waste an opportunity, Lexaeus moved in for the final blow, knowing it wouldn't take much to finish Riku. His weapon spun circles over his head, building up the momentum that would lead to a devastating attack. Riku sucked a shuddering, painful breath in and prepared himself. To move too soon wouldn't work... He either had to block the attack or dodge it completely...

There was only one way to block it...

He hated to do it, but in the same instant that Lexaeus attacked, Riku summoned the darkness and used it as a shield. It held and the Tomahawk smashed into it uselessly, the shock of the wasted blow shooting up Lexaeus' arms. The weapon fell to the ground, the Nobody's numbed arms incapable of holding it up. Still winded but not incapacitated, Riku's weapon sliced upwards and dug deep into Lexaeus' gut.

"W-why you..."

"Tell me where he took Roxas."

Lexaeus looked at Riku in a state of disbelief. He didn't give any kind of answer so Riku twisted the blade and repeated his question.

"Y-you can't get there," Lexaeus grunted. "And even if you did, you can't beat every member of the Organization alone."

"I don't need to. I only need Roxas."

"Why?"

Riku laughed. "Only an idiot would say that."

"On the contrary, only an idiot would assume his plan wasn't already known."

Riku was suitably stunned to completely miss Lexaeus' counterattack. A huge chunk of earth cracked into his head. He lost his grip on his weapon as he lost consciousness. But he was in no danger from Lexaeus, who was in too much pain and too weak. All the Nobody could do was retreat.

But there was another there to stop him.

The magical bullet shot through Lexaeus' chest. He had just enough life in him to turn and see his killer.

"Y-you...!"

DiZ's orange eyes blazed with a cold fire. The gun he still aimed at Lexaeus was one that turned raw magical energy into lethal bullets. DiZ had developed it himself many years ago. "Tell me where Number Thirteen will go and I'll end you faster."

Lexaeus was falling to pieces, his life so very nearly over. "H-he's following..."

DiZ readied his weapon. "Hurry up."

"T-the Keyblade..."

Lexaeus died before DiZ could finish him off. The bandaged man turned to Riku, who was still out cold. Holstering his weapon, DiZ easily lifted Riku over his shoulder. He was not impressed with the boy's failure, but there would doubtless be other chances in the future.

* * *

Sora and Zidane stepped out into the real world, finding the others laughing at Barret's recollections of the previously childlike Red.

Red seemed suitably shamed. "I think I want to shrivel up and die from embarrassment." No one quite knew if Red was capable of blushing, but he hung his head and shuffled back and forth. "To think I was once such a child..."

Cloud had an unfamiliar yet perfectly natural grin on his face. "Suddenly your Grandfather's words make perfect sense. You do just act older than you really are."

Zidane let out a melodramatic sigh. "I can't believe I missed my one chance to see Red acting like a total brat."

Before any more teasing could occur, Tifa came running down the stairs. She barely gave Sora the chance to catch his breath. He was tired, sore and ready for a rest but Tifa had other things in mind. She stopped long enough to ensure that everyone was uninjured and present before she grabbed Sora's arm and began marching him towards the hanger.

"W-wait a minute!" He cried, trying futilely to pull himself free. "Where are we going?"

"Sorry Sora, but we had a call from Terra. There's another world under attack from the Heartless... It sounds bad. We have to go and there's only one ship. There's enough room for three..."

"Coming!" Zidane was at Sora's side before either he or Tifa had the chance to ask for someone else.

"Wait!" Kairi cried. "I want to..."

"Stay here," Tifa shot back before Sora could come up with a tactful speech. "We need people here to beef up security. There's no telling when there will be another attack and the Castle is too exposed..."

"But I..."

"Don't worry Tifa," Cloud said. "We'll get to work."

She gave him a bright smile. "Thanks Cloud."

"Tifa!" Kairi cried. "Wait...!"

Tifa was already herding Sora up the stairs but she managed to call over her shoulder patiently. "Wait until later Kairi. There'll be plenty of chances for you to fight another day."

Sora managed to give her an apologetic glance. "I'll see you soon!"

Kairi was far from happy but she managed a "Take care!"

Sora, Tifa and Zidane went to the hanger. There they found a tiny gummi ship. Chip and Dale had it fuelled up and ready to fly. They chirped various farewells and well-wishes before the trio were aboard and the hatch was sealed. The cockpit was cramped but there were three comfy chairs. Sora didn't need anything else.

"I'll pilot," Tifa said. "You two get some rest."

"That's our Tifa, ever the caring leader."

"Don't say I don't do anything for you Zidane," she laughed, preparing for launch. "Now, sit down and shut up."

Sora took his seat gratefully, sinking into it and feeling exhaustion claim him. He was fast asleep before the ship had even left Disney Castle's orbit.

"Just like old times," Zidane commented, leaning back in his chair as Tifa took the ship deeper into space.

"Ah, there is one difference."

"Oh?"

Tifa rummaged in a pocket and pulled out something that jingled. "I found him a bell."

Zidane laughed himself to tears.


	17. Chapter 17

**A Darker Road: Chapter Sixteen**

 **Chains**

Xemnas was not impressed with the latest development. Lexaeus was dead. Roxas stood next to his shadow, the youngest Nobody looking uneasy but far from nervous. The boy certainly had a rebellious streak and it was not something Xemnas wanted in the Organization's Keyblade wielder. He leaned forward in his seat, his fingers interlaced. In a calm and measured voice that hid his anger, Xemnas said, "Tell me what happened."

The shadow was unapologetic as he spoke aloud rather than into Roxas' mind. "Our connection to Sora is obviously strong. He was overwhelmed by magic, and so were we."

"I lost one of my best men to get you two out of there. You need to start showing me that my losses are worthwhile."

The shadow's smirk was in his voice. "The seed has been planted, as we planned. Sora will fall."

"I do not want to lose another skilled member because of you. Our deal didn't cover losses of that nature."

"It doesn't need to," the shadow replied. "We'll all get what we want."

Xemnas fixed the shadow with an icy stare. "We had better."

"Patience Xemnas," the shadow advised in a mockingly stern tone. "Don't lose your head so late in the game."

Roxas stood straighter and Xemnas noted the dangerous glint in his eyes. The boy lacked respect. Clearly he was drawing off his shadow's cocky nature. "Where do we go next?" Roxas asked. "After Sora? We know where he's going. The Land of the Dragons. We can..."

"No. Go to Naminé. She needs more information about Sora's friends." Xemnas looked at the shadow. "You can access the information?"

The shadow nodded. "Like I said, the seed was planted. It'll help us in more ways than one."

"Then go to Castle Oblivion and ensure the two of you produce results that won't result in further losses."

The pair left and a moment later, a slim figure entered the main meeting chamber. It was Zexion. "My mission to the Land of Dragons was successful."

Xemnas nodded. "Good. The Heartless will surely be drawn there and Sora is already in place."

"It was a simple and subtle plan that yielded excellent results," Zexion replied. "Where would you like me to go next?"

"Stay here for now. Your next move isn't to be made yet."

Zexion bowed and left. Xemnas leaned back in his chair, reviewing the next stage of his strategy. Lexaeus' loss was damaging but it didn't signal the end. The Organization was too old to flounder after one troublesome obstacle. It would take more than a single death to bring a premature end to Xemnas' plans.

* * *

Kairi was, to put it mildly, fuming. She had tried to let it go, tried to accept that she was needed at Disney Castle and would be able to make difference if there was another attack, but the simple fact was she wanted to be with Sora. She knew no one was trying to protect her, despite the fact her arm was still healing, but she didn't want to be left behind, not again.

Lost in angry thought, Kairi had paced all the way to the room she shared with Yuna, the younger girl sitting on her bed and clutching a home-made plushie she and Sora had somehow found the time to make in the In-between Universe. Yuna was unusually still, the slump of her shoulders telling Kairi something was wrong.

"Yuna?"

"Am I weak?"

The question was completely unexpected and Kairi, somewhat adrift in her own thoughts, floundered for a response.

"I'm older than this really. I remember it, sorta. I was big again when we went through that door in the basement. I have a power that I can't use away from my world but still..." She turned to Kairi, her eyes swimming with tears as she placed a hand on her chest. "Isn't this weakness?"

Kairi snapped out of her shock. "No," she said, her voice solid and determined. "I don't know what you were like before but how you are now is how we need you. Your White Magic is so powerful. I mean, you can use Holy, right? I remember reading books about that back home on Destiny Islands. It takes so much power and..."

"Power I still have when I'm older! Why am I like this?" Yuna clenched her fists. "Why am I weak?"

"Weak?" Kairi spluttered. Before she could stop herself, she grabbed Yuna by the shoulders and shook the girl hard. "Don't think that! Don't you ever think that! You may be little but you're stronger than most people two times your size!"

"But I'm not strong enough. I shouldn't have given up and stayed in this form, not when I'm needed. I'm just running from my responsibilities."

"No you're not!" Kairi wouldn't let Yuna finish the thought. "If you were doing that, you wouldn't feel the way you do now. Everyone doubts themselves sometimes but you need to believe in yourself. You're amazing, strong, powerful and..." The idea was like an explosion in her mind and Kairi's breath caught sharply. "And d'you know what we're gonna do?"

"Um... no...?"

Kairi's grin was devilish. "We're gonna follow Sora."

Yuna's eyes went wide. "Should we really?"

The sensible part of Kairi, the part of her that hadn't forgotten the broken arm and her general tiredness, immediately answered 'no, not at all! We should stay right here!'. However, Kairi's rebellious side was definitely in charge. "We're going. One way or another, I'll prove to you how strong you are." She grabbed Yuna's hand and pulled her to her feet. "Come on, if Sora can steal a ship, so can we!"

Yuna laughed softly. "I guess I kinda like that idea."

"Why should Sora have all the fun, right?"

"Y-yeah. Right!"

Kair located Chip and Dale and, with Yuna's help, convinced them she needed their help to pilot a ship. "I just need you guys to tell me how," she said. "I don't want to crash land anywhere. Cid would get mad at me if I wrecked one of his ships."

Yuna poked her side. "And we need to know where Sora's going."

"Oh, that's easy!" Dale piped up. "He's headed to..."

But Chip silenced him. "I dunno if this is a good idea."

"Please," Kairi insisted. "You know how much trouble Sora finds. He'll need all the help he can get!"

"Well, when you put it like that," Chip said thoughtfully, "I guess maybe we can help..."

"We'll do it!" Dale said, grinning and bouncing excitedly. "And we've got just the Gummi Ship – newly built and in need of a test flight! Cid wants the data ready for when he gets back so let's take it for a spin."

"Awesome!" Kairi grinned, looking at Yuna who smiled in response. "See, we can run around the worlds too!"

Yuna was silent for a beat before she took a deep breath and gave Kairi a determined look. "Of course!"

Clearly she'd spent too much time with Yuffie...

"So," Kairi turned back to Dale. "Where're we going?"

"The Land of Dragons," Dale said. He and Chip raced in front of Kairi and Yuna, leading the girls to a sleek black Gummi Ship. "Sounds exciting, dontcha think?"

"Definitely!" Kairi grinned. She looked at Yuna and the girl nodded. Kairi was pleased. One way or another, she'd make Yuna remember exactly how strong she was.

"And this is our new ship!" Chip declared triumphantly. "This is the _Tantalus._ Zidane named her. He won a poker game against Cid so we let him name the ship." The ramp descended and the group hurried aboard. "Come with us Kairi and we'll teach you how to pilot her!"

* * *

The flight felt like only a moment had passed, as if Sora had blinked and gone from being at Disney Castle to arriving at this new world. He had actually slept for several hours but, if he was honest, he didn't feel all that rested. Something felt off somehow, as if a few more minutes' sleep would give him all the energy he needed for whatever was to come.

Zidane looked at him. "You look like you could use some coffee."

Sora stretched and yawned. "Why can't I ever get enough sleep?"

"Because life is a cruel, cruel mistress and we are destined to be sleepy zombies for the better part of every morning," Zidane chuckled. "You sure you're ready for this?"

"Sure. I can't wait to see another new world," Sora said with a bright smile. "What's it called?"

"The Land of Dragons," Tifa answered. "We're going to be meeting Terra here. Her team surveyed a number of worlds and this one seemed to be in trouble. There's been some kind of attack here and she said we might want to investigate."

As they exited the ship, Zidane threw his arms around Sora and Tifa. "Ah, the three of us together again at last. It's just like old times! I'm awash with nostalgia!"

"Nostalgia?" Sora replied. "You make it sound like the last time the three of us spent time together was years ago."

"Feels like it sometimes," Tifa replied. "There's so much going on now, so many people to keep track of."

"Aaaah, and we all know the one you're tracking best," Zidane replied, waggling his eyebrows. "Huh Sora?" He nudged the younger boy in the side. "Don't we?"

Sora blinked. "D-do we?"

Zidane sighed. "Clearly I still have a lot of work to do with you. Remind me to give you a few lessons in 'Adult Life' when we get back to the ship okay?"

Memories of a certain shower incident washed over Sora and he blushed bright red. "N-no thanks. I'm fine."

Tifa gave Zidane a shove but before anyone could say anything else, the odour in the air drove the words out of their minds. The air was thick with a smell known only in war. Blood had been spilt but that wasn't all. Something not too far away was burning. Around them there was only thick forest but the blue sky above was marred by drifting smoke. The Keyblade appeared in Sora's hand. "There's been a battle," he said grimly.

Sora ran forward, Zidane and Tifa chasing close behind. The air grew increasingly unbearable, telling Sora he was closing in on the source of the smoke. Within a mere minute he had broken out into what remained of a devastated village. Not a single building remained unscathed. The fires were dying down but the destruction was already complete. Blood soaked into the ground and the stench was indescribable, gut-wrenching and evil. Sora fought the urge to vomit, his free hand covering his mouth and nose. He didn't need to see the bodies to know that there were many dead people here, and not one of them had died well. Not even the most optimistic person would be able to delude themselves into thinking the villagers had escaped with their lives. Stomach still rebellious, Sora moved to walk into the village but Zidane's hand fell on his shoulder, pulling him backwards.

Tifa stepped in front of Sora, blocking his view. She looked over her shoulder with sad eyes. "Go back to the ship and wait for us there." Her tone was gentle but firm. "We'll investigate this place."

Swallowing back the bile, Sora protested. "It's okay Tifa, I just need a minute and then I can..."

"Just this one time Sora, let yourself be a child. Leave this to us and don't look around."

"But I have to help. It's my..."

"Let duty slide," Zidane said, completely serious. "Leave it to me and Tifa. Go back into the forest and wait for us, okay?"

Sora backed up a few steps, struggling to understand why they wouldn't let him into the village. He had seen horror before. How was this different? He knew he could handle it, knew he had to deal with things like this if he wanted to be a worthy Keyblade Master. A spark of anger flared in his heart and he winced at the gnawing ache that stirred into life.

"No," he said, ignoring the childish petulance in his own voice. He started walking forward, pushing past Zidane and Tifa. He ran into the village before they could stop him. "You don't need to protect me. I can..."

The words... no, his voice died when his eyes fell on the body of a child. He couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl, the skin was so badly damaged and the face so disfigured. He stumbled back, shock engulfing him. He was wrong. He had been so wrong. He'd never seen anything like this before, never seen a body with it mouth forever open in a silent scream... Agony. That child had died in agony. He closed his eyes but the body was there. He would carry it through his worst nightmares... With a soft cry, Sora opened his eyes, only for them to fall on another body. He turned again. More. Everywhere. He couldn't help it. He fell to his knees and threw up, only to find that he was kneeling in the blood of the dead. The bodies were everywhere... He kept seeing them even when he didn't mean to look. What was this world? How could something like this happen? Who could kill anyone so brutally? There were _children..._

"Stop Sora. You don't need to prove yourself by seeing this." Tifa pulled him close, hiding his eyes from the bodies surrounding him. "It's just a nightmare." By the time he noticed the glow around her wrist, it was already too late. " _Sleep._ "

Zidane caught Sora as he slumped backwards, utterly senseless. "Wasn't that a little extreme?"

"No," Tifa replied, her eyes once again on the village. "He's already seen too much, and it'll only be worse further in." She reached out and brushed away the tears slipping down Sora's cheeks. "I want to protect his innocence as much as I can."

"Tifa..." Zidane sighed softly. "It's probably too late for that."

"And it's not fair, not at all. He's still a child and until he's old enough, I'll do whatever I can to protect him." She looked at Zidane and he could see the guilt in her eyes. "I shouldn't have brought him here."

"He was right about one thing – the Keyblade is his duty and we'll need him if there are Heartless here. You're a good big sister," Zidane smiled. "Wait here."

He carried Sora back into the forest and placed him on the ground, his back up against a tree. Pulling off his hoodie, Zidane draped it over Sora's shoulders. "Don't go anywhere kiddo." Returning to Tifa's side, he looked into the village and took as deep a breath as he could bear. "Let's get this over with."

The village was a scene similar to what Terra had spoken of. The village had been ripped apart, the people's lives discarded carelessly. This was not a Heartless attack. It lacked their mindlessness. No, the village had been destroyed purposefully. The only question was why. The corpses were either burnt or slashed, the buildings wrecked before they were burnt. Someone had come here and killed the people for a specific reason.

"Terra said parts of this world were at war," Tifa said. "Maybe that's all this is."

"Or maybe it's the Nobodies, trying to draw us out."

Tifa reached into a pocket and pulled out her PHS. "I need to speak to Terra. We need to meet up."

"Let's just do it away from here," Zidane said, looking pale as he took in the dead bodies. "We don't need to be surrounded by all this death. Besides," he looked up at the sky and saw birds of prey circling, "a place like this will only attract more monsters. And we better not leave Sora alone too long. He might go wandering off."

"Sh," Tifa said. "Don't jinx us."

Zidane nodded. "Tell Terra to meet us at the ship. And tell her to come armed. No telling what's lurking around here."

* * *

Castle Oblivion wasn't an easy building to look at. The messy design made little sense and dizzied even the sturdiest stomach. Roxas pushed his way inside, the crisp white interior an utter contrast to the chaotic façade. He didn't need more of a struggle right now, not when he could feel Sora's mind trying to tug him down. His shadow had done all he could to teach Roxas how to shield himself from whatever was happening to Sora but feelings still seeped through. It was disquieting, as if someone else's personality was bleeding into him. That thought filled Roxas with rage.

Marluxia emerged from the room beyond the entrance hall. "Number Thirteen, what brings you here?"

"I need to see Naminé," Roxas said, bristling at the reference to his lowly position in the Organization despite his unique and much needed abilities. "The Superior authorised it."

Marluxia was clearly unhappy to have someone else stepping on his turf but he nodded and allowed Roxas to enter. Beyond its entrance, Oblivion was a castle governed by magic and one merely had to think of where they wanted to be and the next door would lead them there. Roxas stepped into a large white room where Naminé sat behind a table, drawings scattered all around her.

"You need to know more about his friends," Roxas said, his shadow detaching itself and forming into a separate person. "We can help."

"I need access to more of his memories," Naminé replied softly. "But Roxas, there's got to be a better way! I hate all this cruelty."

It was the shadow who stepped forward to speak. "You exist only because life is cruel." He took Naminé's hand and pulled her forward until she stood in front of Roxas. "Reach into us and through us, connect to Sora. Find the memories he has of any friends who come from this 'Land of Dragons'. Make him take that next step into darkness."

She hesitated for a moment but then she reached out, her consciousness passing through theirs and down into a dream of a twilit forest where the sky was orange, the trees were green and the air was warm. And in that forest, a brown-haired boy was waiting.

* * *

Riku had expected to awaken in pain but the numbness was a comfort. He turned his head, realising he was on a makeshift bed in the corner of DiZ's lab. The room was full of blinking lights and humming machinery. It was so different to the rest of the Twilight Town mansion the lab hid beneath. DiZ was typing away on his massive computer, always calculating, always planning the next move.

"You're awake," the man said without turning his bandaged face. "I healed your wounds. You shouldn't feel any pain or weariness."

"I'm sorry," Riku said, sitting up slowly. "I failed."

"There will be another chance," DiZ responded. "Besides, I took down one member of the Organization. That's one less we need to worry about."

"Did you find out where Axel took Roxas?"

"I didn't need to. Roxas follows Sora and so must you."

Riku's eyes narrowed. His childhood friend's name was enough to bring up a slew of painful memories. "Sora's in danger?"

"Indeed. But when doesn't a Keyblade Master face trouble and strife? Are you ready to face your old friend yet?" DiZ turned, his smile never failing to look bizarre. "I can tell you where he is. Soon, Roxas will be there too."

Riku pushed himself to his feet. He wasn't a coward and if stopping Roxas meant facing up to Sora, he'd do it.

* * *

 _The sky above hovered between day and night, the warmth tapering off as the sun slid away. He was sitting on the grass, his back resting against a tree. It was strange to feel so relaxed in such an empty place. There wasn't a single sound beyond his own breathing. Even the trees refused to rustle in the breeze. This place was suspended, alive and yet dead at the same time. It didn't change. His eyes roamed aimlessly until they settled on the only other person around. A girl stood watching him from the shadows of the trees._

" _I really do know you," he said slowly, trying to make the short sentence last long enough for her name to reach his tongue. It was no good. The name he had for her didn't sound right. "I can't remember it. Your name, I mean. It never comes out right."_

 _She smiled, the expression shaky. "That's because the name you give me is no longer mine." She took a few steps forwards, the fading sunlight catching bright blond hair for just a heartbeat. The shadows swept back in, hiding her once again. "I just... I've been meaning to say this for a long time..." He blinked and suddenly she was at his side, her lips by his ear. "I'm so sorry for what I'm going to do to you."_

 _Ice lodged in his heart. "Who are you?"_

 _She didn't answer the question. "Please don't give up. No matter what happens, never give up."_

 _Before he could speak, her hand stabbed into his chest. White light shone out and old pain awoke. He remembered the last time something had pierced his heart, remembered now how that Keyblade had torn him apart. The shock and the pain paralysed him. He couldn't cry out, couldn't believe what he saw as she dug deeper._

" _Sorry. I don't have a choice." She drew back, her hand holding the chain she was pulling out of his heart. He watched as her fingers danced over the links, weaving patterns he couldn't follow. She plucked at the air, pulling out page after page of paper covered in coloured scrawls. They fluttered to the ground one by one. He couldn't see what the drawings were but each time a new sheaf hit the ground, he felt weaker. The pain was fading, lethargy replacing it despite the strange tugging ache in his chest. She looked into his eyes, pleading with him. "Please, just hold on. He..."_

" _I need these."_

 _A black shadow clamped onto the girl's hand. She gasped and Sora saw that her blue eyes were full of tears as she was pulled away by the shadowed man._

" _You know you shouldn't be talking to him."_

" _I'm sorry!" She tried to break free but failed. He took the chain from her hand with ease, yanking on it until Sora stumbled to his feet._

" _Wh-what are you doing to me?" Sora gasped._

" _Borrowing a few memories," the shadow chuckled, nodding towards the drawings that the girl was now gathering up. "Honestly Sora, you need to stop being so weak. How did someone like you defeat Fallen?" He released the chain and it disappeared back into Sora's chest. "It's no fun at all if you don't fight."_

 _For a moment Sora managed to stay standing. But when his knees gave out, he didn't fall to the ground. Orange sky rushed to meet him and he didn't stop falling, not until he was back in that dark place where his heart was pulled from his body and divided. He stopped slowly, sliding down until he was resting on his side._

 _Someone had their back against his._

" _We're coming for you Sora. There's no other option for any of us."_

" _We're in trouble, aren't we?"_

" _I'm not so sure any more. Maybe I'll be fine. Maybe you're the one living on borrowed time. After all," A gloved hand reached around, resting where, under his clothes, Sora's chest had been scarred by a certain Keyblade, "it's not just your heart any more."_


End file.
